Dominic's Journey
by cooldude666
Summary: The story of Dominic Jenkins and his ever confusing quest for recognition, among other things. At badge 3 and going!
1. The Offer

I do not own pokemon, any of its characters, etc. but I do own Dominic and most  
  
of the people he meets on his journey! yup- ENJOY  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was rising slowly over the eastern ocean as Dominic Jenkins awoke in  
  
a tree.  
  
Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, Dominic sat up with a start,  
  
losing his balance and falling into a patch of undergrowth behind his house.  
  
"Dom, are you out there?" came a voice from inside the house. A black haired  
  
14 year old appeared, crawling out of a bush. Dominic was, again, in an  
  
uncomfortable situation.  
  
"Um, hey mom! Morning! Isn't it great out here? It's going to be a lovely  
  
day, eh?"  
  
"Dom? What are you doing? It's 6:45!" His mother stuck her head out the back  
  
door. She had one of her stern looks on. "Dominic Jenkins! Were you sleeping out  
  
here again?"  
  
"Mom! How could you think that? I would never, ever do something like that!"  
  
Dominic said. He stood up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Argh! Dominic! I thought I told you! There are swellow and, and Mrs. Sandros  
  
said she spotted a muk in those woods! You could get hurt! You could get hurt,  
  
Dominic!"  
  
Dominic hated when his mother got like this. Ever since his father left, she  
  
couldn't bear to think about what would happen if Dominic were hurt.  
  
"Mom, I was sleeping in a tree. Swellow don't attack humans - that often -  
  
and you know Mrs. Sandros makes up stories!"  
  
"Okay, Dom, okay. As long as you're not hurt," said his mother. Dominic  
  
breathed out a sigh of relief. He thought he would at least have gotten a week  
  
of grounding. "But if I EVER catch you out here again, I swear!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Fortree City was awake. Women were walking the streets with shopping bags,  
  
men were going off to work, and the sun was shining intensely off the roof of  
  
Fortree City Gym.  
  
Set in the center of Hoenn's largest forest, all of the homes in Fortree  
  
appeared to be treehouses, but were actually well furnished and spacious inside.  
  
The Jenkins household was within walking distance of the pokecenter and the gym,  
  
and Dominic loved sitting outside and watching trainers enter the gym in hopes  
  
of winning. They never did.  
  
Dominic opened his front door and stood on the porch. It was well into summer  
  
already, and he couldn't bear to think about going back to school. Shielding his  
  
eyes from the intense sun, he gazed across the city. Where was Cara? She said  
  
she would be here ten minutes ago -  
  
WHAM!  
  
Dominic was down on his back, a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail  
  
on top of him.  
  
"Hey Dom! How's it goin? Good times, eh? I LOVE summer! Wanna go climb? Shop?  
  
Jump? Wahoo!"  
  
"Hey Cara. Calm down. It's too early. And get off me." They both got up and  
  
looked at each other. Cara had huge brown eyes that matched her walnut colored  
  
hair. It wasn't a surprise that she was this hyper - she was always like this,  
  
ever since Dom could remember. Cara and Dom had been friends as long as he could  
  
remember. She squinted at him, hard, and for a few seconds Dom was wondering if  
  
she had gone blind, but then she spoke.  
  
"Dom, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to head out of Fortree and travel?  
  
You know, becoming a trainer and all?" She stared at him, and for once Dom  
  
realized she was serious.  
  
"I've thought about it. I just, well, a little iffy about it.  
  
"Is it because of, well, your dad?" she asked, shuffling her feet, and Dom  
  
winced.  
  
"Maybe. I just can't come to think of what it would be like if I met up with  
  
Team Aqua, and he was there - it would be so, so weird, you know?"  
  
She looked very apologetic. Cara knew the subject was off limits with Dom,  
  
but for some reason her big mouth had just kept talking. Dom smiled at her, and  
  
then tried to change the subject.  
  
"Wanna look into those kecleon?  
  
She nodded, smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Dominic was 12 his mom had sat down with him to tell him something she  
  
said was very important. He found out that after his dad had left he joined Team  
  
Aqua, and was now traveling Hoenn with them in their plan to expand the ocean.  
  
Dominic and Cara sat in one of the few clearings in Fortree's surrounding  
  
forest. They had decided to eat lunch here while trying to spot a wild kecleon,  
  
or at least the muk Mrs. Sandros had claimed to have seen. As Dom took a bite of  
  
his turkey sandwich, he was surprised by a break in the tranquillity.  
  
"Dom?" He turned to look at her, unable to talk because of the large lump of  
  
turkey in his throat. Cara understood, and continued.  
  
"I think we should go. Together." He looked at her, suddenly very surprised.  
  
A sudden breeze blew his dark hair around. He felt a chill run down his arms.  
  
Was it getting cold or what?  
  
"Go? Together?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Dom, I wanna leave this city and explore  
  
the world! Don't you? Come on!  
  
He felt small goose bumps pop up on his arms. At 13 the two had decided to  
  
enroll at Pokemon Tech three years later, which would be very soon. Dom wanted  
  
to be a journalist and Cara a Pokemon Professor. It seemed as if his vision of  
  
their lives was suddenly shattered. Obviously Cara could tell.  
  
"Dominic! Think! We're already 15, it's not that late! I have Surskit and you  
  
have Electrike. They're not that advanced but we can train them! That's the fun  
  
of it! We'll make friends, do great things, battle evil, you know?" Cara said.  
  
She continued to ramble about doing great things for a couple minutes when  
  
Dominic spoke up.  
  
"Cara, my mom would never let me go. After dad left, she's been insane! You  
  
know that."  
  
"We'll leave today. You can leave your mom a note, saying you love her and  
  
you only want the best for her. Mallory is already at Mossdeep Institute. She  
  
knows how it feels to have a child leave!"  
  
Dominic's sister Mallory had left two years ago and was now a junior at  
  
Mossdeep Institute. When she had left mom had been depressed for at least three  
  
days - what would she do if Dom left without even telling her?  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Cara! I can't! I just, I just can't." Dom lay back on the picnic blanket.  
  
His bare arms, fairly muscular from swinging around from trees all his life,  
  
were now covered in goose bumps. Cara looked over at him with a desperate look  
  
on her face. She knew he was attractive, she always had, but she denied any  
  
rumors of a crush she had on him.  
  
"Dominic Jenkins, I'm leaving Fortree City at seven o'clock tonight, with or  
  
without you. If you want to join me, meet me at the western road. If not, then  
  
I'll miss you." She leaned over and gave him a hug, pecked him on the cheek, and  
  
stood up, walking away and leaving Dominic alone to think about what to do with  
  
his life. 


	2. At Opposite Ends

The sun seemed to have been setting for hours.  
  
Dominic felt a wave of extreme guilt rush over him as he signed his name on the note he had written his mother. Why was he doing this? He took one last look around the house and slipped through the front door.  
  
The trees were covered in pink and orange rays from the setting sun, they reminded Dominic of dancing flames. There were still people awake, after all it wasn't that late, but his mother had already gone to bed.  
  
It had taken Dominic awhile to decide about whether or not to accompany Cara, but in the end even he didn't know why he had started packing. It made the entire ordeal even harder with the fact that his mom was in the house the whole time. If she found one trace that Dominic had been packing then it was over. But he had made it out okay, so far.  
  
Cara was there, as promised. She greeted him with a huge smile - one of the biggest he'd ever seen - and they immediately set off without a word.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The western road led far, far south to Mauville City, from which they could visit the Mauville lab and get their basic provisions. Dominic had discovered an old trainers belt of his sisters in the attic, on which he had placed his pet electrike, Zap. At around level 7, he wasn't the most powerful pokemon, but Dominic had good intentions of raising him. Cara's only pokemon was a level 6 suskit that she had caught while she and Dominic were walking one day long ago. She, too, was eager to see him grow and change.  
  
"Hey Cara?" said Dominic. They were almost halfway down the route, which surprised Dominic very much. Time passes quickly, he thought.  
  
"What's up, Dom?"  
  
"You know, I thought it would be weird doing this, you know? But it actually feels kind of cool. I mean, after all, we are 15, it is kind of exciting that we're FINALLY doing this!" Cara stopped walking and looked him in the face. Her hair was shining by the light of the moon, and her eyes were bright.  
  
"Dom, I'm glad that you're finally happy. Now, LET'S GET GOING!" She jumped up into the air and started running full speed ahead of Dominic. He gave a small laugh and then, realizing that Cara was beating him, ran as fast as he could into the moonlight.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
On the other side of Hoenn, a huge submarine was traveling quickly alone the bottom of the ocean. Inside, a small group of people of varying ages were sitting around on a couch talking. The driver, too, was talking with the group.  
  
"So, Madison, what do you think it will be like in Dewford Town?" said a man in a blue bandana and a black and white shirt to a girl in a similar outfit.  
  
"I just hope we find what we're looking for in Granite Cave," she said.  
  
"Oh come on Madison, you told me that the only reason you wanted to come to Dewford is to see Brawly!" said a girl younger than Madison with long purple hair.  
  
"Well, that's true, but -" Madison shifted her weight around and shoved her blonde hair behind her ears. "But Logan said he had the hots for Flannery!" She pointed to the man who had previously talked to her.  
  
"Have you seen that girl's body? Holy lord! She is fine with a capitol 'f'!" said Logan.  
  
"You guys are all losers!" said the driver.  
  
The collective group on the couch said, "SHUT UP NELSON!"  
  
"I'm just saying," said Nelson, "We should keep Team Aqua's best interests in mind. Not our own."  
  
"Fine," they said in a collective sigh. Nelson hit the gas and the submarine was flung forward into the sea toward the small island called Dewford.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The trip down the western road had been completely uneventful. Aside from seeing a pack of shuppet moving along slowly in the silver light, Dominic and Cara were bored with their trip thus far.  
  
They were now standing at the entry into Mauville City. Cara, being the self proclaimed planner of their trip, had seemingly not realized that they would enter the city when everything was closed. It was about one in the morning and Dominic was about to drop right where they were standing, when a figure appeared in front of them.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello?" said Dom and Cara simultaneously.  
  
"I am ze night guard of Mauville City. As ze night guard, I can safely say zat you are outside past ze curfew." He was an older man, around forty, with a horribly stern look on his face. Cara looked at Dominic with an amused look on her face. She always thought French accents were funny. "I am sorry to say zat I will have to arrest you."  
  
Suddenly the smile was wiped off Cara's face. Dominic looked at her, his face confused, scared. The French night guard pulled out a pokeball and threw it onto the ground.  
  
"Spoink, get out and freeze these two!"  
  
A small purple pig-like Pokemon appeared in front of the guard. It's small black eyes glowed red. Dom felt himself get drowsy, but when he tried to fall over he found that he was stuck to the ground. He couldn't look over at Cara to see if she was the same way.  
  
"This way." The night guard led Dom and Cara down the pitch black road towards the only building with lights on inside - the jail.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
End of Chapter 2! Do you like the story so far? The action will really  
start to pick up in chapters 3 and 4 (working on them right now). There  
will be a lot more battles and trainers to meet, so if you have any ideas  
for a trainer fill out this form and send it to me  
(summertimeguy06@hotmail.com)  
  
Name:  
Age:  
Height/Weight:  
Pokemon (mostly beginning, mostly low level, no legendaries):  
Personal History (What are their motives):  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Anything extra:  
  
Thanks a lot! If I like the character I will use him/her in a battle or  
even make them join Dominic and Cara on their journey. Remember: email  
me!  
  
-cooldude666 


	3. Jail

The sound of a rooster woke up Dominic Jenkins from a deep sleep, confused, annoyed, and realizing that the jail thing wasn't a dream. Looking around he saw Cara on her back, still asleep. Damn. Even in jail nothing could wake her up.  
  
Immediately Dominic felt for his belt, which, to his relief, was still attached to him. His electrike was okay, or at least he hoped it was.  
  
He walked over to the barred window and looked out. Mauville City looked extremely different than it had the previous night - the building were no longer white from the glow of the moon, the alleyways were bright, and the streets were filled with people. Aside from the pokecenter and gym, Dominic noticed, all the building were made of yellow brick and had purple roofs. An odd combination, yes, but it matched the town's theme of electricity. Dominic remembered reading a book called 'Gym Leaders of the World', in which he recalled the leader of Mauville Gym - Wattson - a very talented trainer who specialized in electric pokemon. His electrike was this type - he would fit in perfectly. If ONLY they could get out of jail -  
  
"Wahoo!" Dominic quickly turned around to see Cara sitting up. She was in her normal hyper morning mode. "Hey Dom, buddy, wasn't that WEIRD last night? I mean, who would have thought we were TRESPASSING! So, thought of how we could get out of here?" She pulled her shoulder-length hair back into her usual ponytail and stood up.  
  
"Cara, I don't know how long we'll be in here! Stupid French guy! You would think he would have at least given us some fries," said Dominic, walking over to where Cara was standing.  
  
"Or fondue!"  
  
"Or fondue," said Dominic, thinking, "Damnit I need to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"You and me both, Dom" she said, doing a funky little dance, "Go surskit!" Dominic was surprised by the sudden yell. Cara had thrown down her pokeball and her surskit had come out.  
  
"Sursk!"  
  
"Hey surskit, whats up?" Dominic asked. The small blue spider scrambled up and down the sides of the jail cell. It was a very small cell, Dom now noticed, only big enough for him and Cara. It had the single window that Dom had been looking out of, a bench, and that was it.  
  
"Sursk!"  
  
"We needed a little company," said Cara, smiling.  
  
Dom looked at her, unable to listen. He was in thinking mode. "Cara, I have an idea."  
  
"What, Dom?"  
  
"Surskit is a water type, right?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"And, electrike is electric type,"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Cara, don't you get it?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"You can have surskit shoot water onto the window. Then, I can have electrike electrocute the water. Water conducts electricity - maybe the blast could blow the bars off."  
  
"Oh, Dom, that's the smartest thing you've thought of in a month!" said Cara. Dom looked at her and she said, "Right - er - surskit, water gun the window!"  
  
Surskit hopped off the wall, opened his mouth, and shot out water onto the window.  
  
"Go, Zap!" Dominic threw down his pokeball and his electrike appeared. The small dog had a green body and yellow streaks on his head. If Dominic hadn't known that Zap was tame, he would have been very intimidated. "Alright, Zappy, thunderbolt that window!" The electrike's body glowed a shade of neon green and suddenly burst into lightning bolts that flew towards the window.  
  
On the moment of impact, Dominic shielded his eyes from the blinding light. A few moments later, the smoke had cleared and - to Dominic's extreme pleasure - the bars were hanging on to the window by a thread. He walked over and easily yanked them off.  
  
"Ladies first!" he yelled. Cara yelped with delight and shoved her body through the small window. Her surskit quickly followed, scampering through after her.  
  
"Electrike, return!" said Dominic, pointing the pokeball at him. In a burst of energy electrike's body flew into the ball. Dominic jumped out the window.  
  
And it was just in time - as Dominic began running with Cara as fast as they could, the night guard came hobbling over to the cell. With a look of disbelief on his face, his eyes fell upon the broken window.  
  
"Goddammit! I knew I should have took ze little brats pokemon! ARGHH!" he threw down the keys to the cell and ran outside, but by the time he made it out it was too late - there was no sign of them in the crowd.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Cara, we hafta get out of Mauville City."  
  
"I know, Dom.. but where are we gonna go? We were supposed to get our trainer stuff at the Mauville lab, and, and, all we have are our two pathetic pokemon.." Cara's eyes were wide and helpless. Her and Dominic were outside the city limits, in a small apple tree grove.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Cara," said Dom, picking an apple and taking a bite, "I don't even understand why we were arrested in the first place. That French guy is almost definitely on our trail as we speak.." They looked at each other and for a moment Dom thought that she was very pretty when she was nervous, but then they were interrupted.  
  
"So, here are ze little brats.."  
  
"AHH!" Cara screamed as she saw the man come out from behind a tree. "God DAMN it! We're dead!"  
  
"You two.. you two are very smart.." the man sat down on the ground next to Dominic and Cara.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Dom.  
  
"You know I could arrest you two," he took off his yellow cap revealing equally blondish white hair. "It iz ze law, you know."  
  
"So..what are you proposing?" Cara replied.  
  
"I'll have you an offer," he said. "I've seen your use of a pokemon's power already. I know your pokemon are still young. If you battle me I will let you off ze hook." Dom and Cara each took a moment to look at the guard in disbelief.  
  
"Offer accepted!"  
  
"Wonderful. Ze girl, she cannot battle. It iz not fair to have a two on one battle."  
  
Cara suddenly grew red in the face. "What? If it wasn't for my surskit we wouldn't BE here right now!" She stood up and looked the guard in the face.  
  
"Shush, girl. Would you razzer let your little friend battle me or go back to ze jail?"  
  
"Fine." Cara sat back down, crossing her arms. "But if Dom wins then you have to clear our records completely. By the way, what IS on our records?"  
  
"Dom, iz it?" the guard put back on his hat. "I am Pierre. And your record? You were on ze streets past midnight..Mauville City has recently been infiltrated by Team Magma and ze government has made a curfew of 12 midnight. Needless to say, you broke ze curfew and I was only following suit."  
  
"Well it helps to get that confirmed," said Dom, pulling out his pokeball. "Ready, Pierre?"  
  
"Wahoo, I am!"  
  
"Shut up Cara."  
  
"Yes, Dominic, I am ready to battle."  
  
Both stepped away from Cara into a small clear area.  
  
"Alright, Pierre, let's make it a good battle,"  
  
"Yes sir. It had better be - you're chances of going back to jail are in jeopardy." Pierre had his pokeball in hand, ready to go, as did Dominic, when he realized something. This was his first battle in four years.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
How exciting.. remember send in reviews.. im not getting a lot..and email me characters (summertimeguy06@hotmail.com) pleez! As you can see im writing this fast and furious..its only the beginning.. 


	4. The Battle with Pierre

"Go, spoink!"  
  
"Spoink! Spoink!"  
  
"C'mon Zap!"  
  
"Trike.."  
  
Dominic's hands were shaking as the small purple pig and the green and yellow dog materialized on the ground.  
  
A few yards away he could here Cara screaming, "Kill it! KILL IT!"  
  
"Spoink, psywave!" Pierre yelled. Dominic snapped back to the battle and realized that his electrike was left helpless while a beam of whitish purple light flew from the ball on spoink's head toward the small dog.  
  
"No! Zappy, quick! Thunderwave!" Dominic's electrike glew the same shade of neon green as he had in the jail. Just as the psywave was about to hit him in the head, he burst into a ball of lightning and flew toward spoink, breaking the psywave and smashing spoink down. The small pig shook all over. Electrike had paralyzed it.  
  
"Damnit! Spoink, return!" Pierre held out spoink's pokeball and the cringing pokemon flew back inside.  
  
"Yeehaw! I beat you, Pierre!" Dominic yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, Dom! You KILLED that little bastar.."  
  
"Shut up, Cara!"  
  
"Hold it, Dominic. We never said it was a one on one battle," Pierre said, smiling wryly.  
  
"What? But..you.."  
  
"I have one more Pokemon. And since you technically didn't faint my spoink, I can still use it. It is only ze rules.."  
  
"Fine," said Dom, who already had his pokeball ready to return his electrike. "Go ahead."  
  
"Go, spinda!"  
  
"Da da spin DA!"  
  
"Be ready, Zappy,"  
  
"Trike.."  
  
In a burst of red energy, a small tan bear pokemon stood in front of them.  
  
"You can beat him, easy!" yelled Dom.  
  
"Spinda, dizzy punch!"  
  
"Electrike, tackle!"  
  
The small tan bear suddenly began to teeter. It's eyes began to spin around, and it's small fists flew at electrike. Electrike did not look intimidated. It quickly ran around, and right as he was about to be hit, he dove at spinda.  
  
It appeared to be a big ball of fur rolling around when the two collided. Dominic was in another world. He was focused intensly on the battle. In the far distance he could hear, "KILL IT!", but wouldn't turn to tell Cara to shut up. He couldn't tell who was winning..  
  
Electrike was flung out of the fight. He was teetering much like spinda had been, and quickly collapsed on the floor.  
  
"No! Is he.. is he fainted?" said Dominic.  
  
"No, no, he is just dizzy. He'll be in a daze for a few moments, giving me time to do this! Spinda, hypnosis!" Pierre started laughing like a maniac.  
  
The small bear had a strange look on his face, and it now glowed a strange blue color. Spinda was still rocking crazily, and its hands now were moving in a similar way.  
  
Dominic noticed that Electrike was slowly coming out of his dizzy spell. Now, Pierre was going to put him to sleep.. he couldn't let it happen.  
  
"Zappy! If you can here me use another thunder wave!" As the hypnosis got closer to electrike, he slowly got up..  
  
To Dominic's amazement the dog started glowing the familiar shade of neon.  
  
"YES! Quick, Zappy, thunder wave NOW!"  
  
"KILL HIM!"  
  
"Shut UP, Cara!"  
  
Electrike burst into another wave of thunder and flew at spinda. Going straight through the hypnosis, he electrocuted spinda and it fell into the hard dirt.  
  
"Yes! He's down! I WON!" Dominic was doing a victory dance when he noticed that electrike was sleeping on the ground.  
  
"You may have won, Dominic, but your electrike still got hit by spinda's hypnosis." Pierre had his arms crossed and was chuckling slightly.  
  
"Here that, Cara? I won!"  
  
"YEA DOM! YOU KILLED HI.."  
  
"Dominic, your record iz clear. I am surprised zat your electrike is zat powerful. Both my spoink and spinda are level 15. Your electrike is easily lower zan level 10. You have a very gifted pokemon."  
  
Dom stared at Pierre with his mouth hanging open. He knew that electrike was young.. but knowing that Pierre's pokemon were that advanced stunned him.  
  
"And Dominic? I want to give you zis. I zink you'll go far, boy." Pierre reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball.  
  
"You're.. you're.."  
  
"I'm giving you my spoink."  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"You can, and you will." Pierre had a stern look on. It reminded Dom of the night that he had arrested them.  
  
"I.." Dom felt Pierre put the pokeball in his hand. He had a second pokemon…  
  
Cara was standing next to Dom. "Wow. You have a dog AND a pig. Cool."  
  
"I'll see you later.." said Pierre, turning to walk back into the city. Dom and Cara smiled at eachother. It had all been like a giant nightmare..  
  
As Dom and Cara sat on the edge of the road eating apples, Dom thought he heard Pierre say something under his breath.  
  
"I still zink you two are little brats.." Pierre turned around and winked at Dominic. Dominic winked back.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Exciting, no? I have a couple plot ideas that involve about four or five new characters.. so PLEEZ send characters!! You need to write reviews. If you like it tell other people to read it! Reviews keep me writing!!! AHHH! 


	5. A Change of Plans

"Where to next, Dom?  
  
Dominic and Cara were sitting inside the Mauville pokecenter, sipping coffee and devouring a plate of cheese and crackers that an attendant had given to them. Dominic had already healed spoink and Zap, and now had them out of their pokeballs. Cara's surskit joined them on a couch opposite where her and Dom were sitting.  
  
Dominic found it funny how pokemon acted around each other. Despite the fact of just paralyzing spoink in battle, Dom's electrike was now chatting loudly with it about lord knows what. Surskit was clambering up and down the couch, but occasionally stayed still to listen to the conversation. Yeah, pokemon were funny..  
  
"Dom? Hello?" Cara said, staring at him. "Daydreaming, are we?"  
  
"Sorry, Cara. Er.. going.. right.. Well do you still want to go to the Mauville lab?"  
  
"I dunno, Dom. Don't you feel uncomfortable staying around here?"  
  
"Pierre said our records were cleared.."  
  
"Do you seriously trust a French guy?" said Cara, looking around uneasily.  
  
"Cara, I think his accent was fake.."  
  
"Still! I don't want to stay here anymore, Dom!" Obviously, Dom could tell, she had been a little freaked out in jail. She sure didn't show it, he thought, remembering her talking about fondue and killing Pierre's pokemon..  
  
"Alright, but we HAVE to stop at the lab in the closest city from here! We need pokedexes, pokegears, do we even have trainer licences?"  
  
"I do," said Cara, pulling out a small silver card with her picture on it. "I knew that your mom never let you get one so I stole my step-brothers! He kind of looks like you.. dontcha think?" She held out another card with her step-brothers picture on it. Dom took it and laughed.  
  
For one thing, the picture had been taken when Cara's step-brother was seventeen (Dominic remembered him leaving for his trainer journey when he was 12.. he must have had to renew the card). For another, he looked absolutely nothing like Dominic. He had his ears pierced, a mohawk, and a goatee.  
  
"Cara! Do you seriously think that I look like this?"  
  
Cara looked confused. "You could cut your hair.."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Dom and Cara were walking down the road that lead west from Mauville City. They passed the apple grove, a few flower beds, and a small pond where a herd of lotad lived, but otherwise nothing was too exciting.  
  
"I'm surprised there aren't more trainers around here!" said Cara, her surskit sleeping ontop of her head. It was about 11 in the morning. Dom and Cara had decided to stay the night in the pokecenter, just for them and their pokemon to relax.  
  
"I know, it's kind of lonely with only us around here.."  
  
"What town are we going to, anyway?" said Cara, looking around at the scenery. "Verdanturf.. it's one of the smallest towns in Hoenn, next to Oldale. No gym, no excitement. There's a contest house, but I'm not really into that stuff.."  
  
"And there's a lab?"  
  
"Yup. Professor Bennett works there.. I looked into her work. She moved here from Kanto, don't ask me why, and is still offering starter pokemon to beginning trainers. Do you think I should get one?"  
  
"I am! Surskit's great, but I want a little variety. I'm thinking about Treeko.."  
  
"I was thinking of a Mudkip.." They looked at eachother and smiled. Cara's ponytail was blowing in the breeze, and Dom now noticed that his spikey black hair was waving a little. 'Always choosing opposites..' Dominic thought. "Up for a little company, Cara?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Cmon out, Zappy!" Dominic said, throwing his pokeball out. Surskit awoke on Cara's head and hopped off, greeting the electrike as it materialized. "Spoink, you too!"  
  
Before long all five of them stood in the entrance to Verdanturf Town.  
  
"Kinda small, no?" said Cara, picking up surskit and feeding him a flower.  
  
"Small? That's, like, the understatement of the century!" Dominic said, realizing that the population must be around 50 at the most.  
  
They walked through the threshold, spoink and electrike still chatting loudly. Cara stopped a man working in a flowerbed to ask where the lab was, and he replied in something Dominic thought was a grunt.  
  
"Well, the people are friendly!" said Cara, as they walked in the direction the man had pointed. Dominic took the time to take in the surroundings. The theme, Dom thought, was obviously flowers. Most houses had gardens in front of them, and the pokecenter had huge flowering vines growing over it. The houses were yellow with green roofs, and Dom thought that if the town had had a gym, the leader would have definately specialized in grass pokemon. In the distance Dom saw the glass lab built upon the side of a large mountain.  
  
"There, Cara, on the side of the mountain. C'mon.."  
  
Electrike obviously knew what was going on - he barked loudly and burst into a jolt of lightning. In an instant he was barking from the front door of the lab.  
  
"Jeez, Dom, Zappy is damn fast."  
  
Dom smiled. "Yup, he's great."  
  
Spoink jumped over to where electrike was. The two were quickly becoming good friends. Cara let surskit down and he, too, hobbled over to the other pokemon.  
  
"Well, Cara, I think our pokemon are getting to be friends." She nodded and soon they stood at the front door, too. Withdrawing their pokemon to their pokeballs (despite some argument from electrike), they walked inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, here's your trainer liscence, Dominic!"  
  
Professor Bennett was a tall black women with dark hair pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a long lab coat that was open, revealing a red shirt and blue jeans. Presently she handed Dom a silver card with his own picture on it.  
  
"And now you and Ms. Cara can choose your starter pokemon!"  
  
Dom had eventually refused to accept Cara's step-brother's liscence, and had easily gotten his own. Professor Bennet had been very easy going about helping him fill out the form and giving his two pokemon a check up.  
  
"I must say, Dominic, your electrike is in overly excellent health," the professor said as they walked over to where the starter pokemon rested. "And Ms. Cara's surskit is, also. The spoink you say you received as a gift is in fair condition, but I get the feeling he was misused by his old owner. A little experience and he should be fine."  
  
"Thanks so much for helping us, Professor Bennett." Cara said.  
  
"No problem! NO new trainers come to Verdanturf anymore. Heck, I don't even know why I came here. I used to work at the Cinnabar Island Lab, but Blaine kicked me out after I told him that his Rapidash was pregnant. Believe me, not a story you want to hear.. Oh! Here we are!"  
  
Dominic and Cara were laughing as they reached a small enclosed space where three pokemon rested. There was an odd green lizard pokemon - Dom knew it must be Treeko - a small orange bird, Torchic, and, and.. what WAS that?  
  
As if reading his mind, Professor Bennett said, "That is our new import pokemon. All of the Mudkip were taken, so I supplied it. It is called a gulpin. It is a poison type and is slightly rare around here. You like?" Dominic nodded, inspected each of the Pokemon.  
  
"I want the treeko!" said Cara immediately. "He's so cute!"  
  
Professor Bennett smiled. "Good pick. Dominic? Your choice?"  
  
"Um.. I think I'll go with the gulpin."  
  
"Alright! I didn't think anyone would take the poor thing!" the Professor said, holding up two pokeballs which shot energy at the two starter pokemon. She handed the treeko to Cara and the gulpin to Dominic. "And here.." she handed them each two small devices, "are your pokedex and pokegear."  
  
"Yes! We're, like, so cool Dominic!" shouted Cara. Professor Bennett chuckled.  
  
"Yup, we're finally ready! We have new pokemon, liscences, gear. it's awesome." Dom said.  
  
"Just make sure you don't run into Team Magma or Aqua!" said Professor Bennett.  
  
Dom suddenly felt a surge of hatred run through him. His father..betrayel..his mother crying..  
  
"No! We WON'T run into them!"  
  
"Dom..?"  
  
"Come ON Cara! Let's GO!"  
  
"But.."  
  
Dom stormed out of the room, three pokeballs attached to his belt.  
  
"Professor, Dominic's dad left the family to join Team Aqua.. I.. he gets really emotonal."  
  
"Oh god, I didn't know. Cara honey, take these pokeballs for you and Dominic, give them to him later, and - oh, take two potions, one for you, one for him.. oh the poor dear I didn't know!"  
  
"It's alright, professor, I'll go tell him. Thanks again!"  
  
Cara left the lab with her two pokemon and met Dom outside, where he was sitting.  
  
"Dom, she didn't know! She told me to give you these," she handed him the things, "and said to tell you she's very sorry. C'mon, don't let it get to you."  
  
"Cara, it's just.. ugh. I just want to find Team Aqua.. find my dad.. if I could TRY to convince him to come home.. not that mom would want him back.."  
  
"I know it's hard, Dom, but you have to remember that Team Aqua isn't good! Your dad made a mistake and he's probably paying for it right now. He left his two kids and wife.. I bet he regrets it." Cara looked at Dominic with such sincerity that he stood up, smiling.  
  
"You're right, Cara. He probably regrets leaving and wishes he could come home! That's why we have to find Team Aqua and get him back!" Dom ran off toward the pokecenter. He shouted back, "I'm getting some food!"  
  
Cara sat down on the patio outside the lab. She sighed, releasing surskit and treeko. He just didn't understand.. but how was she going to tell him..  
  
"Treeeee!"  
  
"Sursk!"  
  
"You guys, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to tell Dom my secret. If I don't soon, he'll keep up this crazy search for his dad and won't pay attention to getting his badges.. Ugh."  
  
"Sursk?"  
  
"Okay, surskit, you're right. I'll tell him when we get to Rustboro City, after we get to the gym there. He'll hate me, but I can't keep it inside any longer."  
  
"Treeeee.."  
  
Cara got up, scooped up surskit in one arm, treeko in another, and walked off.  
  
"Cmon, guys. Let's go get some food."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
How exciting.. dieing to know what the secret is? Well.. you wont find out until the next few chapters.. by the way ive only got one character so far so pleeez send them in! I neeeed them! Cmon! And keep on reviewin. thanks  
  
Next chapter should be up REALLY soon since I was working on them at the same time. BYE! 


	6. The Aqua Renegades

Madison and company moved swiftly through the darkness of Rusturf Tunnel. A thick smoke covered the hard earthen floor. All was silent - it was about 3 in the morning.  
  
"One down, three to go.."  
  
"Logan would you shut UP?"  
  
"Jeez, Madison, what's up your ass?"  
  
"You little bastard.."  
  
A flash of light illuminated the darkness and the small group could clearly see eachother. Madison, her blonde hair pulled back into pigtails had a cross look on her face. She held a glowing voltorb in her arms which sported a similar look.  
  
Bianca stood behind her, slightly taller with a zubat resting on her shouler. Her long purple hair flowed past her elbows. She looked to be in a slightly better mood than Madison and the man behind her, which happened to be Logan.  
  
With shaved head, goatee, and pierced ears (looking something like Cara's step-brother), Logan was followed by a barking growlithe.  
  
Following in the rear was Nelson, around 6'4'' and weighing almost as much as all three of his partners combined. His green hair was spiked and he wore his team bandana around his neck.  
  
"Why do we have to wear the uniforms again?" said Bianca, shoving a geodude out of her path. "I mean, don't we want to be in disguise?"  
  
"Ask the boss," said Nelson.  
  
"No thank you.."  
  
"Yea, he would rip off your head and feed it to a sharpedo.."  
  
The four members of Team Aqua chuckled and pushed their way forward into the murky fog. 'The boss almost DID feed us to a pack of sharpedo,' Madison thought, 'That's why we're stuck together.'  
  
Madison, Bianca, Logan, and Nelson were new recruits to the team - the mass recruitment of Team Magma had prompted Team Aqua to have one, too.  
  
All had been going fine until they were sent out to capture a gyarados for the upcoming battle. While on the boat, Logan had accidently spilled all of their pokeballs into the ocean, Bianca had ruined the engine by provocing the aggrivated gyarados into biting it off, and Nelson had steered them into a sea cliff. After being rescued, the three were punished, and since Madison had been on the boat, she had been sentenced to the same punishment.  
  
Now here they were - while the rest of the team was raiding Slateport, the were stuck in Rusturf Tunnel looking for a moonstone. 'Good punishment..' Madison thought again, 'Collect four moonstones from across Hoenn..'.  
  
"Why didn't we just buy four moonstones?" she said loudly, making the others jump.  
  
"Good question.." said Logan.  
  
"The were some on sale in Dewford.." Nelson said.  
  
"To bad we were attacking the town so long.." Bianca muttered sarcastically. "What would we have said? Um, sorry for invading, could we buy some moonstones? Besides, the ones they sell are manufactured.. don't ask me how. The boss can tell the difference between the ones the sold and natural moonstone.. as can I."  
  
"You are SUCH a little suck up!" said Madison.  
  
"Well you're stuck with me, honey."  
  
Madison made an odd growling noise which caused Bianca to stop talking for awhile.  
  
"Hey, we're almost halfway there, guys. We already got one from Granite Cave, we'll find one here, then we just have to find two more." Logan sounded confident. "Then, the boss will accept us again, hopefully. Do we even know what he's using the stones for?"  
  
"He's planning on evolving some clefairy, I think," said Nelson. "Clefable have really strong metronome attacks, you know. That what I heard, at least."  
  
The others nodded and kept moving.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After what seemed like hours, Madison had found the moonstone after she tripped on it. She dropped the shining white rock into her backpack along with the other one they had already found and they all sighed with relief.  
  
"So.. where do we go from here?" she said. Her voltorb was short circuiting and it looked about to explode. "Please tell me it's not Meteor Falls.." She returned her pokemon just as it began to glow bright red.  
  
"Nope, Shoal Cave. THEN Meteor Falls." Biance spoke for the first time since her bout with Madison.  
  
"Damn! All those Solrock floating around creep me out.."  
  
Currently Bianca and Logan withdrew their pokemon and all four sat down in the darkness.  
  
"Who's up for a little rest?" said Nelson, panting heavily.  
  
"Me!" exclaimed Bianca, once again shoving a geodude out of her sitting area.  
  
"Me, too." Logan said. "Jeez, Bianca, those things love you.."  
  
Madison agreed. Her legs were sore and her eyes hurt from staring at fog for so long. "Okay, we rest, but we have to wake up before people actually start coming through here. If we're caught, we're dead.."  
  
In the fog Madison could barely see her partners heads. Suddenly an odd noise arose that startled her.  
  
Nelson, Logan, and Bianca were already snoring.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That was a nice little break.. keep reviewin and sendin characters.. we'll see dominic and cara again in the next chapter! 


	7. A Chance Encounter

A clap of thunder woke up Cara from a deep sleep full of nightmares. Her hair stuck to her forehead from sweating intensely, and she was gasping for air.  
  
She felt around for her pokemon and clasped her hand around surskit's pokeball. She released him quickly and lay back down on her pillow.  
  
"Surskit.." she huffed. "Flash.."  
  
Surskit scrambled over to his owner and sat down. The yellow cap on surskit's head started to glow and vibrate, lighting up a small area around the pokemon. Cara saw the small spider and smiled.  
  
"Sursk?"  
  
"Bad night, surskit, bad night.."  
  
"Sursk.."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong, surskit. I just feel horrible about telling Dom, well, you know what," she said. Surskit nodded. "Okay, surskit, I just wanted to see you for a little while. I think I'll try to go back to sleep now. You can stop the flash."  
  
Surskit nodded and his head slowly got dimmer and dimmer until the sleeping area of Verdanturf Pokecenter was completely consumed in darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was still raining when Cara woke up again. There was light filtering in through the wide glass windows above the couch where Cara had been sleeping. The sky was a dark gray and lightning occasionally lit up the horizon.  
  
Cara was shocked to realize that she hadn't returned surskit after the previous night's incident - he was sleeping at the foot of the bed, wrapped around her sneakers. Now, rubbing her eyes, she recalled the small blue spider and threw back her blankets.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Cara turned around to see Dominic standing with a tray of assorted food in his hands.  
  
"I thought you were going to sleep forever. It's already 8! We were supposed to leave by 7."  
  
"Sorry, Dom.. I had a rough night.."  
  
"It's okay. I figured that and decided to let you sleep. I've just been eating breakfast and getting to know my new pokemon.."  
  
"Yeah, how is he?" Cara stood up and started clearing up her blankets and pillows.  
  
"Interesting.. not your average pokemon. Here, take a look." Dominic smiled and pulled out a pokeball, throwing it to the ground. A round, green blob appeared.  
  
"Gul.."  
  
"Holy shit, Dom, he looks dead," said Cara, inspecting the pokemon closely. The previous day when the two had gone to the lab all three starter pokemon had been sleeping. Treeko was awake now, Cara knew for sure, but Dom's gulpin looked the same as he had the day before. It's eyes were shut, it's flabby mouth was wide open, snoring. The whole pokemon looked like it had been given a sleeping pill. The only thing looking slightly alive about gulpin was the yellow feather on top of his head, now vibrating slightly.  
  
"I think he'll be cool once he wakes up," said Dom.  
  
"Hmm.. lemme see something.." said Cara, pulling out her red pokedex. She opened the device and before she could point it at gulpin it spoke up.  
  
"Ha! That's funny. Leslie! Ha!" Cara laughed. "What's your pokedex's name, Dom?  
  
Dominic sighed. "Hector." They both began laughing.  
  
"Okay, that sucks. Er - right. Back to gulpin.." Cara pointed her pokedex at gulpin and it beeped for a few seconds, finally speaking up.  
  
"Cool." Dom said, picking up the small blob. "Beat that, Cara."  
  
Cara laughed and stuck her pokedex in her back pocket. Her belt was attached, and she was ready to leave.  
  
"Breakfast?" said Dominic. She pulled a banana from the tray and stuck it in her mouth. "Okay, then I guess we're ready.."  
  
The two trainers walked out of the pokecenter and into the rain.  
  
"Good thing we're traveling inside for most of the day," said Dom. Spitting out some banana, Cara stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I looked for the quickest route to Rustboro City from here. Nextdoor to the lab is the entrance to Rusturf Tunnel.. it leads straight to Rustboro."  
  
"Ugh. I hate those tunnels. Always misty. Full of geodude.."  
  
"It's okay, Cara. It'll go quick."  
  
The two walked across the small town to the large doorway cut into the side of the mountain.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Surskit, come out and light the way! Oh, yeah, I guess."  
  
Dominic, Cara, and a bright surskit entered the dark tunnel, escaping from the rain, but entering into trouble.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Holy shit, Madison, theres people coming. Wake the HELL UP!"  
  
Madison flew up from her sleeping position.  
  
Bianca, Logan, and Nelson were standing over her, hurried looks on their faces.  
  
"Wha..? Ah!" She stood up, put on her bandana and began to run with them.  
  
"Come ON!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"They're gonna catch us!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
They all stopped and turned to Madison, who was in the rear. "We're running the wrong way, you dimwits!"  
  
"Damnit!" Bianca said. She flipped her hair and began to run the opposite way.  
  
"Hold on, Bianca. They're going to catch us no matter what. Just hold on. We can battle them," said Logan, pulling out his pokeball. Madison and Bianca did the same. Nelson didn't have any pokemon, and as a result he backed away from the others.  
  
"Here they come.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you here that?" said Dominic. Him and Cara had made it halfway through Rusturf Tunnel without a problem, aside from meeting with a lot of geodude.  
  
"Why don't you catch one?" Cara had asked. Dominic decided to hold off for now, he thought four pokemon was a little much before even coming to the first gym. But now he ignored them and listened to the sounds coming from across the cave.  
  
"Theres other people in here, that's all,' said Cara. Dominic shrugged and they kept walking.  
  
Just as Dominic and Cara were about to make the final turn out of the cave, they heard the voices again.  
  
"Prepare for a very difficult battle.."  
  
"Our pokemon will make your bones rattle.."  
  
"What the fu..?" Cara started but was cut short as four figures appeared out of the darkness.  
  
"Cara, don't move.." said Dominic.  
  
"Bianca!"  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Nelson!"  
  
"Madison!"  
  
"Team Aqua.. expanding the ocean with good will.."  
  
"Our pokemon train to destroy and kill.."  
  
"We'll crush any trainer below our lines.."  
  
"Despite your begging, moaning whines.."  
  
"So try your best, you'll always fail.."  
  
"Surrender or prepare to.. to.. what was it again?" Nelson looked confused.  
  
"Godammit Nelson we almost had it all!" said Bianca.  
  
"Surrender of prepare to WAIL!" yelled Madison.  
  
"You're all so gay.." said Logan.  
  
For a moment the four Team Aqua members stared at Dominic and Cara, who stared back.  
  
"Alright, well, we'll be leaving now.." said Cara. She grabbed Dom's hand and pulled him away, but he stood still.  
  
"Team Aqua.." Dominic's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Have you..have you.."  
  
"Dom, NO!" Cara tried pulling him harder but he remained glued to the floor.  
  
"What's with the boy?" whispered Logan to Bianca.  
  
"He's admiring us. Happens all the time."  
  
"Oh, okay.."  
  
"Have you seen my dad?"  
  
They all stood still. Cara's eyes closed in fear. The Aqua members looked at each other.  
  
"Nope. Who is he?" said Madison.  
  
"He's - er - his name is Archie Jenkins.." Dominic's face was expressionless.  
  
The Team Aqua members looked at each other again.  
  
"Kid, he ain't your father.. he can't be.." Nelson looked surprised.  
  
"You are such a little shit head. You're just trying to get out of a battle!" shouted Bianca.  
  
"You.. omigosh.." Madison was puzzled.  
  
Logan spoke up. "Kid, are you crazy? Archie Jenkins is the president of Team Aqua! He's the most powerful man in Team Aqua history!"  
  
Dominic stared at the four of them and couldn't even come to understand what they had just said. Suddenly he couldn't see the light coming from surskit. His world was spinning, and all he could see was black.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When he awoke Dominic was lying on a couch in a pokemon center. Cara was standing over him with a nurse who had crazy silver hair..  
  
"He's awake! Omigosh Nurse Fiona he woke up. Finally!"  
  
"Good, good, honey. You stay with him and explain what happened. I'll go get some things."  
  
Dominic sat up.  
  
"Cara.. did I faint?"  
  
"Haha.. listen, Dom. When those guys told you.. something.. you fainted. They challenged me to a battle, I brought you here, you're awake now.."  
  
"You let me miss a battle?"  
  
"Dom, you were out cold. I beat 'em, not to worry.."  
  
"Cara, you beat them? All four?"  
  
"All three, really. One didn't have a pokemon. But the others - ha! The pokemon were like, level one! They were pretty sad.."  
  
Dom took in what had just happened. His father - Archie Jenkins - a leader of Team Aqua? The PRESIDENT? It wasn't possible, why hadn't he heard..  
  
"Dominic, I'm so sorry.."  
  
"Did you know? Cara? YOU KNEW?" Dominic shouted so loud that the nurse came in. She quickly left as Dominic glared at her.  
  
"Dom - I - er - Mallory sent me something.. I promised myself I would tell you when we got to Rustboro.."  
  
"MALLORY? My SISTER sent YOU something saying all this? And YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"  
  
"Dom! We both knew that you would flip -"  
  
"Omigosh, Cara, I.. I.." he was very red now. Dom got out of the bed, looked at Cara, then sat back down and started to cry. "How did it get like this?"  
  
"I don't know, Dom."  
  
"I.. er.."  
  
"C'mon, you're only in the pokecenter, we don't have to check out.. we can forget it all and go to the gym.. we're in Rustboro city, you know.."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Cara thought for a moment that he had protested - she had prepared for him to say no. "What?"  
  
"I'm not even going to try and POSSIBLY comprehend what is going on. I'll think about it later.. I have to spend a long time going over.. stuff."  
  
"Okay, Dom, if that's what you want." Cara went over to him and gave him a hug. He had pretty much stopped crying by now.  
  
"It is what I want. My dad's a loser, that's all. How could anyone want to join those losers? UGH!"  
  
"It's true! Just forget him! We'll never see Team Aqua again.. cmon!" Cara grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the pokecenter room.  
  
"Goodbye, you two!" shouted Nurse Fiona as they walked out the door.  
  
They walked off to the gym so fast that Dominic didn't even get to look at the city.  
  
He decided - he didn't care about his dad anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The secret revealed! Good twist.. no? Finally the first gym battle in next chapter.. the beginning is finally over! All the good stuff finally happens after this.. and the new characters start coming in so if you don't send I might not update that soon.. (  
  
Review, review, review! 


	8. Rilee and Roxanne

They stood at the large glass doors with determined looks on their faces.  
  
Around Dominic and Cara was Rustboro City - the second largest city in Hoenn and the first stop for trainers looking to get their badges in order. Rustboro Gym was home to the trainer or rock-type pokemon, Roxanne. Although she was ranked number one on the gym leader list, that didn't mean her pokemon were weak.  
  
Currently Dominic had the shivers. It was his first gym battle - not to mention that it was only his second battle in the last four years. Pierre had put up an interesting fight, but Dominic couldn't decide if it was difficult or not..  
  
"Dom, I just hafta do something.." Cara said, pulling out her pokegear. She punched in something on the cellphone-like device. It suddenly spoke.  
  
"Woah. Is that what the pokegear does?" said Dom, pulling out his own and inspecting it.  
  
"Yup. It's one of the functions.. it has comprehensive data on all the cities and important areas in Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, Orange Islands.."  
  
"That's wicked awesome," said Dominic. Cara nodded and snapped her pokegear shut.  
  
"So, the theme is obviously rock," said Cara. It certainly was - Dominic had been looking around at the city for a long while. All the buildings were made of granite, save a few made of mixed rock and pewter. In the northwest corner of the city was a grand hall that could be seen above all other buildings. It was Devon Corporation - leading manufacturer of pokegear, pokedex, pokemon navigators, and pokeballs. They were the first in Hoenn to introduce the Master Ball. Walkways of slate covered the roads of Rustboro, and all other sidewalk areas were made of tan colored sandstone.  
  
"Sure is.. which means that grass and water pokemon are most effective.." said Dominic.  
  
"Also fighting, ground, and steel types," corrected Cara. Dominic looked over his pokeballs.  
  
"I have electric, psychic, and poison.."  
  
"I have water and grass.."  
  
"Jeez, Cara, you always have the right thing at the right time.." Dominic frowned.  
  
"Haha, you'll do fine, Dom!"  
  
"Are you kidding? Electrike won't have any effect of rock, gulpin's attacks will do half as much as their supposed to.. I can really only hope to win with spoink."  
  
"Since when did you become a pesimist? And where did you learn all this?" said Cara.  
  
"I've been studying the pokemon combat chart.. your pokedex has one built in. Now you know what I do with my spare time." Dominic chuckled.  
  
"That's awesome.. I wish I had known.. Alright, well, we've spent enough time out here, eh?" said Cara. "Let's go kick some gym butt! Wahoo!"  
  
And with that Cara kicked open th glass doors and jumped inside. Dom simply followed after her, not understanding why she had to be so extravigant with everything she did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dominic and Cara had been sitting in the waiting area for at least ten minutes. The woman at the front desk had givin Dom a slip saying "Match 8", Cara's said "Match 7". Only one other trainer was waiting in the same room as them.  
  
Twiddling his thumbs, Dom felt extreme nervousness rush through him. What if Cara won and he didn't? After all, she had the best possible types of pokemon to use.. or what if he won and she didn't? She probably wouldn't think he was being fair..  
  
But what if they both lost?  
  
Dominic tried not to think about what was going on. Currently, a voice from a loudspeaker flooded the waiting area.  
  
"Match number 6! Match number 6!"  
  
The girl in the waiting room got up and strided of through swinging doors into the arena. Cara was next..  
  
Hours seemed to pass while they waited. Dominic continually rubbed his hands on his pokeballs, reminding himself that he would do fine. After what felt like a day the girl came through the doors with a proud look on her face. She held in her hand a small badge - she had obviously beaten Roxanne.  
  
"Match number 7! Match number 7!"  
  
The same voice flooded the room. Cara looked at Dom and smiled. She looked confident, and as she stood up Dom really hoped that she won. She had to..  
  
In an instant she, too, had gone through the swinging doors. Dom sat back and his chair with a large sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Hey, are you up next?"  
  
The girl who had already beaten Roxanne was sitting down next to Dominic. She was about Dominic's age and had copper colored hair that was fairly short - she couldn't pull it into a ponytail but it still came past her ears.  
  
"Wha..? Oh.. er - yeah.. my friend is in there now."  
  
"Roxanne is a pushover. Her pokemon are are no higher than level 15. Pretty easy, if you ask me," said the girl. She had blue eyes that shone like crystals.  
  
"Not when you have the pokemon I do," said Dominic.  
  
"Oh? Which would be..?" she said. Dom now noticed she was wearing baggy jeans and a black cut-off tanktop. She had a red bandana tied around her head.  
  
"Um, I got an electrike that I've had since I can remember, a spoink that was givin to me after I escaped from jail - er - don't ask, and a gulpin I got as a starter."  
  
"Yikes. Well, you could use the spoink,"  
  
"That's the plan.."  
  
"By the way, my name's Rilee. Rilee Talon." She smiled and put out her hand for Dom to shake.  
  
"Oh, hey.. I'm Dominic." He shook her hand. "Dominic Jenkins."  
  
Her hand fell limp to her side. She stared at him with her mouth gaping open.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he started to get nervous.  
  
"As in, son of Archie Jenkins?"  
  
"What? Omigosh. Um - if you want to think of that way.."  
  
"Oh my friggin god! You are ARCHIE JENKINS' SON?"  
  
"Shhh! Not so loud -"  
  
"Lord up above! I can't believe it! He said he didn't have any family, kinda like me.." she scratched her head.  
  
"You..you..what? You talked to him?"  
  
"Dominic, I worked with him. I used to belong to Team Aqua."  
  
Now it was Dominic's turn to stare at Rilee.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I joined when I was 13. My mom told me it would be a good experience. Ha! Yeah right. I got up to commander of my unit.. met a couple times with Archie. They said I was one of the youngest members to get as far as I did. Then I got kicked out.. didn't follow orders.. long story.."  
  
Dominic looked at Rilee and tried to figure out how all these people in his life were connected to his father. "That is way bizarre."  
  
"I know.. but back to the gym. I've decided I want to get the badges, maybe take the league challenge.. I want to change my life. Oh - and I want to get revenge on Team Aqua."  
  
Dom shook his head. This girl had a lot of charisma.  
  
"Is this your first badge?" asked Dom.  
  
"Yup. I'm getting them in order like you probably are.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open and Cara was standing in front of them. Her face had dust marks on it and her face looked the least bit happy. Even her usual perky hair was drooping.  
  
"Cara?" Dominic stood up and walked over to her, leaving Rilee on the couch.  
  
"Dom I lost! How the hell did I lose? I had perfect pokemon to use.."  
  
"I.. you.."  
  
"Honey, I think they're a little too young." Rilee said. She had walked over to the two and was looking at Cara, as if she was sizing her up.  
  
"Say what? My pokemon are NOT too young.. I.." Cara looked hopeless.  
  
"It's okay, if you battle the guys in the righthand gym you can gain experience," Rilee pointed at a swinging door across the room.  
  
"Dom, who is the girl?" asked Cara.  
  
"Names Rilee Talon. I beat Roxanne," said Rilee. "I was just talking to your boyfriend."  
  
"BOYFRIEND? I ASSURE YOU THAT I -"  
  
"Calm down Cara. Rilee, I can tell you that Cara and I are romantically involved.."  
  
"Oh, sorry! I just thought -"  
  
"Match number 8! Match number 8!"  
  
Dominic had forgotten that he was next. Rilee and Cara both turned to look at him. He smiled and scratched his neck.  
  
"I guess, um, I hafta be going!" he said, running off just as he thought things were getting as bad as they could be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The arena was made similar to the ones Dominic had seen in books: a large rectangle cut into equal sides for each trainer. There were things around the arena complimenting the theme - in this case, rocks - and the gym leader stood at the far end of the battle field.  
  
"Hello. You're number 8, I presume?" Roxanne said from across the room. Dominic looked at her. She had dark brown hair that was tied into a long ponytail which ran the length of her shoulders onto her back. She had bright pink eyes and pale skin. Dominic thought she looked like a cannibal. She wore a small blue skirt , pink tights, and blue shoes. Dominic rethought her appearance - she was a cannibal dressing for a special occasion.  
  
"Er - yeah. I'm Dominic.. and I challenge you to a fight for the Stone Badge."  
  
"Very nice.. receiting the official league gym challenge.. extra points for that.." She was walking closer to Dominic every second.  
  
"Er - yeah.. I try.."  
  
"So, ready to start? I must say, I've only had one defeat today." Roxanne said. Dominic imagined Rilee laughing in Roxanne's face as she handed over the badge.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm ready." Dominic felt for spoink's pokeball and grasped it tightly.  
  
"I must say, boy, you are nervous. Not as nervous as the pathetic girl before you, though." Roxanne laughed.  
  
"God lord stop making fun of my friend and let's battle!" shouted Dominic. He figured Roxanne was in her mid twenties, but she shut her mouth and withdrew her pokeball.  
  
"Fine. Two pokemon each. One's fainted, not my problem, use the next one, no argument. Ready? You better be. Go geodude!"  
  
Dominic had just understood what she was saying when her first pokemon materialized on the battle field. Dominic had seen geodude before, but this one was huge. It was three times the size of a normal geodude and looked ten times as angry.  
  
"Oh, God, help me and my pokemon!" Dominic whispered. "Go, spoink!"  
  
The purple pig paled in comparison to the gigantic geodude - which wasn't saying much. For kicks Dominic pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the geodude.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement.." muttered Dominic.  
  
"Are you ready to actually start the battle? Done with the little toys? I could have told you that, stupid boy.. now let's go!" Roxanne yelled.  
  
Dominic was beginning to get very annoyed with Roxanne.  
  
"Spoink, psywave!"  
  
"Geodude, rock throw!"  
  
The two pokemon glared at eachother. The ball on spoink's head stared glowing and a purple wave was emitted from it. Geodude hopped over to one of the rocks growing from the stadium and hurled it toward spoink.  
  
Dominic closed his eyes as the attacks collided. Geodude was thrown back as the psywave hit it. It looked unscathed. Meanwhile, spoink was smashed by the thrown rock and was laying on it's back .  
  
"Er - Spoink, confuse ray!" Spoink slowly got up and started glowing black. The room grew dark and spoink shot a white ray toward geodude. It was struck and suddenly fell back, it's eyes spinning.  
  
"Geodude! No! Ugh.. try to tackle that thing!" Roxanne screamed. But the geodude was walking in circles. It lifted it's fist and punched itself in the face.  
  
"Alright, spoink! You confused him!" Dominic began to have hope.  
  
"Geodude! Ugh.. it's no use. That was your last bit of hope, Dominic. He's too confused to battle. I hate to do this, but.." Roxanne pulled out her pokeball and withdrew geodude.  
  
"That's one down, Roxanne!" yelled Dominic. Spoink turned and looked at Dominic. "Alright, spoink, just a little longer."  
  
"You'll never win, now!" she hollered. "Go nosepass!"  
  
A large, purple rock-like creature emerged. It had an extremely large, red, nose of rock.  
  
"Noooooose.."  
  
"Alright spoink, how bout another psywave!" said Dominic.  
  
"Noooooose.."  
  
"Nosepass, thunderwave!" screamed Roxanne.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Nosepass can pick up electrical currents in the air! You like?" asked Roxanne. Dominic frowned, focusing back on the battle.  
  
Currently the two waves met eachother and blasted backwards at the attackers. Spoink was thrown out of the arena, but nosepass remained in the same spot.  
  
"No! Spoink! Ugh! Return!" Dominic said. His plan was going downhill.. spoink flew back inside it's pokeball. "Go, gulpin!"  
  
In a burst of red light out came gulpin. The sleeping green blob looked funny in comparison to the large moving rock formation.  
  
"Oh come ON! You think you'll win with THAT thing?" Roxanne said, cackling.  
  
"Ignore her, gulpin.. if you can hear.. and you damn better.. YAWN!" Dominic said, remembering that this was one of gulpin's only attacks.  
  
"This is pathetic.. nosepass, rock tomb!"  
  
"Just yawn, c'mon.."  
  
"This is the end for you!" screamed Roxanne. Her eyes were glowing crazily and she looked about ready to kill something.  
  
"Yawn, goddammit!" yelled Dominic. He felt kind of bad for yelling at gulpin in its first battle, but for god's sake he was just sitting there!  
  
Nosepass moaned and slowly walked over to a pillar on it's right side. Lifting out it's triangular hands it clamped onto the pillar and started shaking wildly. From above, huge boulders started falling - aimed right for gulpin.  
  
"C'mon, gulpin!" said Dominic. Sweat was running down his face.  
  
Roxanne put her hands on her hips. "Can we call off the match yet? This is pretty obvious.. I mean you can tell -" But she was cut off. Her and Dominic's jaws dropped as gulpin's small mouth opened and grew larger and larger as the rocks grew closer and closer.  
  
"PIN!"  
  
In one quick gulp it swallowed all of the rocks and spat them back at nosepass.  
  
"Oh my friggin god! OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!" shouted Dominic, jumping up and down.  
  
Nosepass was hit in the nose with the rocks, causing a small crack to run up and down the stone formation.  
  
"Nooooooose.." and with that the large rock pokemon fell backwards and smashed on the floor.  
  
"Nosepass! NO! You.. you.. you won? How did that little gulpin.. omigosh!" Roxanne collapsed on the floor and hugged nosepass. "You broke my nosepass! UGH! Return!" she held out a pokeball and all the broken pieces flew back into the ball.  
  
"I.. I.. wow," said Dominic. He bent over and picked up gulpin in his arms, stroking it's head.  
  
"Pin."  
  
"You are one awesome pokemon, gulpin! How would have thought!"  
  
"I give up. That was thuroughly amazing and extremely lucky. Here's your badge," said Roxanne, walking over to Dominic, "and.. good luck. I think your relationship with your pokemon causes them to be as powerful as the are.. I'll look for you on TV."  
  
She placed a small badge shaped like a stone in Dominic's hand.  
  
"TV? Wha..?"  
  
"You'll be on TV someday, Dominic.. someday." Roxanne shook his hand, turned, and walked off the battle field and into the shadows behind it.  
  
Dominic returned his gulpin and smiled. He had won.. HE HAD WON HIS FIRST BADGE! It was awesome! He knew that it was possible.. now he could get the next seven, become the pokemon champion.. show his father that he was more powerful than him! Things were looking up.  
  
Dom walked through the swinging doors and found Rilee and Cara sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well?" said Cara.  
  
"You didn't did you?" said Rilee.  
  
"Haha.. I, um.. I WON!" screamed Dominic and he ran over to Cara who hugged him.  
  
"That's great, Dom! I wish.. I wish I could have," said Cara.  
  
"Wicked cool, Dominic. I told you she was a pushover! I guess we'll see eachother at Dewford Gym.." Rilee got up and smiled.  
  
"Alright.. well.." Dom said. "Cara, don't you want to stay and try and get the badge?"  
  
Cara looked at Dom and shrugged. "Dom, I've made a descision."  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Dom, I.. I'm staying in Rustboro to work at the pokecenter. I was offered a job way back when we were in Fortree.. I.. I promised I would tell you that after you had your gym battle.."  
  
Dominic stared at her. "But.. you said that.."  
  
"I was going to tell you about your dad, too, but.. as you know.. that was already discussed.." She looked at Dominic with wide eyes that were slowly filling with tears.  
  
Dom sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Cara.. I.. We.. Er.. I can't believe it. I feel bad going on without you.."  
  
"Go on, Dom. I got a great job, a place to stay.. just come visit every once in awhile, eh?" Cara put her hand on Dom's shoulder. "I'll miss you. You'll be great."  
  
Dominic smiled and stood up. "It's just gonna be weird going by myself."  
  
"You don't necessarily hafta go alone.." said Rilee, who Dom forgot was standing beside him.  
  
"Rilee? You wanna..?"  
  
"Let's go, Dom! I've been looking for someone to travel with! We can come visit Cara after we get a few badges, be famous.."  
  
Dom looked at Rilee and back to Cara, who nodded. Dom nodded back and walked out the front door of the gym, waving at Cara as him and Rilee were swallowed by the crowd.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Awww how sad. As you can see Rilee is one of the characters I received.. I hope I got her personality down right. Anyway, I had to let Cara go.. but I still want more traveling partners besides Dom and Rilee. Hopefully another guy. So review and send in characters! BYEEEE 


	9. Traveling with Difficulty

Dom had a sinking feeling as he and Rilee took one last look at Rustboro City. He felt horrible about leaving Cara by herself, but it seemed like it was what she wanted..  
  
"Rilee, I'm assuming that you know where we're going?" asked Dominic as they crossed a small bridge leading over a swamp.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I mapped out the whole thing before I even left," she said. She took out a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and flipped them on.  
  
"So..?"  
  
"Oh - right.. Well, I started in Oldale Town, came down from route 103, you know.. came through Petalburg Woods up into Rustboro.. where we just were.." said Rilee.  
  
Dominic pulled out his pokegear and looked over the route she had taken.  
  
"And now, we're heading back down through the woods to route 104. From there we can sail down to Dewford." She shrugged, looking at Dominic. "It sounds complicated, but it's really not."  
  
Dom finished looking over their travel route and nodded. "So.." he said, putting away his pokegear, "What pokemon do you have, anyway?"  
  
She reached into her pocket and held out three shiny red pokeballs.  
  
"I beat Roxanne with my poochyena. Caught him on my first travels with Aqua.." she pointed to one of the balls. "And I have a ponyta who I caught when the team went on up to Kanto. Boy, that was not a good idea. Team Rocket's territory, you know.."  
  
"Team Rocket?" asked Dom.  
  
"Oh, yeah, just like Team Aqua. They claim Kanto AND Johto as their region.. which doesn't seem fair.. but yeah.."  
  
Dominic recalled hearing about Team Rocket before, but never knew where they were stationed..  
  
"And I had a pikachu who got a little too old for battle - turns out it met another one and had a baby pichu.. that's who I got here. Named him Snap." She pointed to the final ball.  
  
Dominic nodded again.  
  
"Sooo.. are these woods bad?" he asked.  
  
They stood at a sort of threshold that was growing thick with underbrush.  
  
"Not bad, just a lot of wurmple. You should catch one, you know. They are damn strange, those things.."  
  
Dominic drowned Rilee out as they entered the woods. The trees grew so tall that the sunlight was slowly filtered out and it got very cold.  
  
It was like nothing Dom had ever seen. Trainers - mostly younger - were everywhere, some catching pokemon, some battling, some looking very lost. As he stood at the entrance staring he started to hear Rilee again.  
  
"So I said 'Hell no!', and that was the end of that. Take a look around wouldja?"  
  
"Wow.. I wouldn't a thought it be this crowded.." said Dominic. He took a few steps in and tried as hard as he could to see where the forest broke open again, but was unsuccessful. It must have gone on forever..  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's the haven for beginning trainers. Most of 'em get started at the lab in Littleroot.. then come down here to catch some pokemon," said Riley, taking off her sunglasses.  
  
"I see.. well do you think they want to battle? I want to raise up my pokemon.."  
  
"Believe me, they're itching for battle.. I built up my poochyena here." Rilee straightened her tanktop. "Hey, Dom, I'll meet you at the exit. I'm gonna brush through here.. my pokemon are leveled pretty high already, I'll rent us a boat and see you at the docks. You take your time.. there's plenty of experience waiting for you around here."  
  
"Ok - er - see you." Dom ran his fingers through his spikey hair.  
  
Rilee jumped off a small hill in front of him and ran off into the distance, leaving Dom alone to think about what was going on. Rilee was nice, sure, but not the same as Cara. Something about Rilee made him, well, uncomfortable. She seemed to know every single thing about pokemon and Hoenn.. which Dom didn't like. He liked learning from his pokedex and pokegear, exploring.. but with Rilee it was just straightforward. No fun. It was probably because of the years she spent with Team Aqua..  
  
"Hey, you in the sleeveless shirt!" a voice came from his left side. A boy of about 12 was running toward Dominic. "Wanna battle?"  
  
"Um - er - sure!" said Dom. Rilee HAD been right - he had only been here for five minutes and he was already offered a battle.  
  
"Go, wurmple!" yelled the boy.  
  
"Go, Zappy!" said Dom, deciding that electrike hadn't been used in awhile. When the two pokemon appeared it was clear who had the advantage - the small red worm was feeble in comparison to Dom's medium size dog.  
  
"String shot, wurmple!"  
  
"Thundershock electrike!"  
  
Wurmple barely had time to open it's mouth before it was smashed in the face by the bolt of lightning that was electrike. The small bug fell backward, fried. That was way too easy.. The young trainer looked unhappy, threw Dom some change, and ran off. Dom picked up the change and dropped it into his backpack.  
  
According to his pokedex, electrike was at level 16. It had gained a lot of experience after the battle with Pierre, and this battle had lifted him one level. While he had it out, Dom looked up what level his other two pokemon were at - spoink at 16, also, and gulpin at 14. Things were going okay..  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After four more battles, Dominic was exhausted. All had been against youngsters with freshly caught pokemon, which Dom figured was the cause for their weakness. Electrike had grown another level, as had gulpin.  
  
Dom found it amazing how such a helpless looking pokemon was so powerful. It emitted poisonous gas, could trap an opponent to the ground with sticky ooze, and, of course, had it's yawn attack. It wouldn't be long before gulpin evolved..  
  
Wandering awhile longer, Dom found an area where the trees thinned out and sunlight shone through. Obviously this was the exit of Petalburg Woods.  
  
Dom had decided that he was tired and had gotten good experience, so he started walking out of the woods to the southern docks. Although he hadn't captured any other pokemon, he felt confident in his own pokemon's strengths.  
  
Just as Dominic was taking one last look at the large forest swarming with trainers, he heard voices come from the treetops.  
  
"Prepare for a very difficult battle.."  
  
"Our pokemon will make your bones rattle.."  
  
"Oh, shit.." Dominic started running as fast as he could from the woods, looking around.  
  
"Hey! You little bastard! Get back here! We haven't finished our.. our thing!"  
  
Dominic decided not to listen and continued to run until the sunlight hit his face and he could see the beach in front of him.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"You won't believe what happened.." said Dominic to Rilee. They were sitting on the railing of a boat that was bound for Dewford Island.  
  
"In the forest?"  
  
"Yeah.. I was just leaving and then Team Aqua, like, tried to jump me."  
  
"Say what?" she said, putting on her sunglasses again.  
  
"Yeah! I just ran away though. They're pretty weak.."  
  
"Dominic why didn't you come tell me? I would've gone over there and pounded them into the -"  
  
"Um, I'd rather not watch that," said Dom, and they both laughed quietly. Looking around, Dom spotted a pack of red and blue pokemon swimming quickly underwater. He whipped out his pokedex and pointed it at the pack.  
  
(Carvanha. Piranha pokemon. These vicious fish will attack anything in the water that is smaller than it. At level 30 carvanha evolves into the shark like sharpedo.)  
  
"Awesome.. I want one.." said Dom, reaching in his pocket for a pokeball.  
  
"Dominic Jenkins! Do you know ANYTHING about pokemon?" said Rilee, who had obviously been watching him this whole time.  
  
"Um, I guess not.."  
  
She sighed. "Catching pokemon while on a boat is impossible. Once engaged in battle, the pokemon you try to catch will stop moving. You'll leave it behind while you speed ahead. Unless you have a fishing line, you won't get one."  
  
Dominic stared at her. She was just too damn smart! She must be in a bitchy mood or something.. either that or Dom just didn't understand girls..  
  
"Okay.. whatever."  
  
"I'm just saying, Dom.. jeez."  
  
Dom faked a smile, stood up, and walked to the front of the boat, leaving Rilee by herself. Dom looked around and noticed they were passing many microscopic islands, and in the far distance he could see the outline of Dewford. Remembering what Cara had said about his pokegear, he opened it and typed in 'Dewford Town'. It buzzed and then began speaking.  
  
(Dewford Town. Hoenn. The town is set on the island of Dewford and is home to the level two gym. Leader: Brawly. Specialty: Fighting pokemon. Leading tourist attraction: beaches. Granite Cave lies on the western half of the island.)  
  
Fighting.. Dom had never seen a fighting pokemon before. Obviously they were tough.. he would have to work up all his strength if he wanted to beat Brawly.  
  
A flock of wingull flew past the boat, cawing along the way. Dom wanted to catch one, but he remembered what Rilee had said and crossed his arms. She was so annoying..  
  
He spied her across the boat, flicking her hair back in the wind. With those sunglasses on.. ugh! Dom had a bad feeling about her.. it didn't even seem like she liked her pokemon. Not once had she let them out of their pokeballs since her and Dom met.  
  
Yeah, Rilee was shady. Dom didn't know how much longer he could stand to travel with her. And as the boat sped along the western ocean Dom thought of all the ways he could ditch her. 


	10. Future Masters

"Dear Journal.."  
  
A boy of about 17 sat a desk alone in a dim lit room. He had a small black book open in front of him and was scribbling madly on it, stopping occasionally to think.  
  
"It's me again.. and it's been a harsh day. I've been here at the Gym League Association for five days now, and let me tell you, it's not the most pleasant place.." he stopped to look out the window above his desk. "Especially when you're auditioning to be a gym leader.."  
  
"I'm beat.. we had to take the Basic Pokemon Knowledge Test today. I think I did okay.. the only part I was stumped on was when we were asked to name all 24 gym leaders - Kanto, Hoenn, Johto.. I got up to 22 when I completely forgot the level seven leader in Hoenn. From there I forgot level eight, too.."  
  
"We're all auditioning for a spot on the newest league.. opening next month. It's on an archipelago up north off of Hoenn. Typhoon Islands, I think they're called. I just hope I get it.. it would be truly awesome.."  
  
"Well that's it for today. I'm going to bed.. it's a big day tomorrow. I'll write soon.."  
  
"Signed, Jessie Harris"  
  
He closed the small book, stood up and climbed into his small bed. He could only hope..  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi, mom? It's Brisen! What's up?"  
  
A girl with shoulder length green hair was sitting up in her bed, holding a receiver to her mouth.  
  
"Yeah.. we just got released to go to bed. We find out tomorrow.. do I think I'll make it? I'm a little worried.."  
  
She was leafing through a small pamphlet as she talked.  
  
"Oh, yeah.. the Typhoon Islands have the same species of pokemon living there as are in Hoenn. No new ones.. sadly. I'm wondering what the atmosphere is like.."  
  
The pamphlet was titled, 'So, you want to be a gym leader..", and as the girl flipped through she found some information that sparked her interest.  
  
"Wow! Mom.. guess what? If I make it, I get to design my own badge.. I wonder what it would look like.."  
  
For awhile longer the girl talked on the phone, and as she hung it up she sighed and turned off the light. If she could make it.. her dreams would come true..  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twelve trainers stood on the front patio of the Gym League Association. Among them were a tall curly haired boy named Jessie and a smaller green haired girl named Brisen. All held their breath as a women walked out the front sliding doors with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"I have with me the results," she said, holding up the paper. "And if you all would find a seat in the courtyard I will read you them."  
  
All twelve trainers made their way through a gate and into a small stone garden. There, twelve seats were arranged in a semi circle all facing a podium, at which the woman stood.  
  
"I announce, with pleasure, the list of gym leaders for the Typhoon Island League," she said.  
  
"At level one we have Ray! Type: electric!" The woman clapped and handed a blonde haired man a piece of orange paper.  
  
"At level two we have Amara! Type: poison!" Again the woman clapped, handing a girl with purple hair one of the orange papers. She went on through level three, four, five, six, and seven. Brisen and Jessie were holding their breath as she read off the last name.  
  
"And finally, at level eight, we have decided upon a Ms. Bresin Donovan!"  
  
Bresin's mouth fell open as she walked up to the podium, shaking. She grabbed the orange paper and sat back down. How did this happen? She was amazed..  
  
"Now, all four of you who haven't become a gym leader," the woman nodded at Jessie. "I have an even greater honor to give you. You all will be the Typhoon Island Elite Four."  
  
It was Jessie's turn to gawk. He fell backwards off his chair and smashed into the stone ground.  
  
"What? How.." he said.  
  
"That's right, Mr. Harris. You and the other three chosen have showed exemplary power in your actions and your pokemon. I am proud to give you the title of Elite Four member.."  
  
Jessie stood up and sat back down, in a state of awe. Why was he, normal old Jessie, chosen? It was something he had wished to do as a kid.. and now..  
  
"Now. All twelve of you will begin in two months. You will receive a seminar from the GLA via TV phone in one month. At that time you will send us your badge design and request for what your gym should look like. Until then, you are free to go where you wish." The lady stepped off the podium and walked out of the courtyard.  
  
Jessie and Bresin looked at each other from where they were sitting.  
  
"Awesome!" mouthed Bresin to Jessie.  
  
"You too!" whispered Jessie.  
  
They were going to a new league.. where new trainers and new adventures were sure to be waiting.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
That was a short chapter.. REALLY short.. but oh well. There wasn't much else to say. I'd like to take this time to thank MyStIcSaIyAn45 (sp..?) and Lizard Breath. They have sent me characters that are currently in use (yay) and are both really nice about it. Lizard Breath gave me Bresin, who is in this chapter and will develop in following chapters. MyStIcSaIyAn45 gave me Rilee.. who will also continue to journey with Dom for chapters to come. I am still accepting more character ideas! I just wanted to take up this space and say all that thank you stuff.. WAHOO 


	11. Anger, Hope, and More Anger

"Come, Dom! You're holding me up! Come ON!"  
  
Dominic had had his final straw. They were at the docks on Dewford Island, and Rilee had forced Dom to carry her things off the boat. All Dom could think while he carried her bag was that Rilee was getting bitchier by the minute.  
  
"There we go. What a good boy!" she said as he dropped the bags at her feet. They were on land, and Dom had never been so glad to be able to run away.  
  
"Rilee, I'm not a dog.."  
  
"Whatever. Okay let's go to the gym quick so we can get out of here.."  
  
"What? You don't want to stay a couple of days..?" Dom frowned. He wanted to stay a little.. see the sights..  
  
"Excuse me? We're getting these badges fast and furious! Now come ON!" She snapped her fingers and Dom picked up her bags again. He walked after her, mumbling something that no one wanted to hear.  
  
He waited back awhile, just to annoy her, but she turned around quickly.  
  
"Dom! Where ARE you? Oh.. there you are.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Madison! Where are you? Oh.. there you are.." said Logan. The Team Aqua clan had taken their submarine back out into the ocean after retrieving their moonstone from Rusturf and now were heading off the Shoal Cave.  
  
"Why are you so desperate to find me?" asked Madison. She was in the back of the sub looking through a small porthole.  
  
"Just.. because.. I.. I wanted to make sure you were still here.." Logan looked around nervously.  
  
"Oh come on. Where would I go? You are such a loser." Madison said flipping back her hair.  
  
"Widdle Wogan has a cwush!" shouted Nelson, steering the sub away from a huge wailord.  
  
"Bastard," said Logan. He stood up and was going to walk away but soon realized there was nowhere he could go. "I do not.."  
  
"Would you all just shut the hell up?" screamed Bianca from the small cot installed on the left side of the submarine. She had just been woken up from what she called a "nap".. which in other words was a hibernation.  
  
Madison started ripping her hair out as she sat down on the hard, cold floor. She opened up a small blue book with a skull engraved on the leather cover. She pulled out a pencil from her backpack and began to write.  
  
"Dear Diary..  
  
"I must say, I hate my comrads. They are some of the most immature and lazy pieces of shit I've ever met. But aside from that, this little 'quest' is going okay. We have two stones left to get and then I'll be free from the wrath of these three. Shoal Cave.. it's far off the mainland and I'm not sure we'll find a stone easily there. The tides change every thing in that cave, depending on the time of day. Ah.. well I think we're relatively close, so.. catchya on the flip side.  
  
"Signed..  
  
"Big M"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Signed..  
  
"Jessie Harris"  
  
Jessie slammed his journal shut and looked up. He and Bresin were sitting on the back of a lapras sailing from the GLA to Slateport City, where they planned on staying until their venture to the Typhoon Islands. Bresin sat ontop of the huge lapras' head gazing out at the sea around her.  
  
A lot of people had said that the only reason Bresin had gone to the gym leader tryouts was to see Jessie, but he didn't believe it. They had met at a previous leader tryout, in which they had both been eliminated. Now they were good friends, but that was all.  
  
"Jessie.. what do you think it will be like?" she turned to him. Her green hair flew behind her in the wind. Wearing a cream colored blouse and blue skirt, Jessie thought it was obvious she was trying to conceal her weight. By no means was she large.. she was actually kind of tiny. Jessie knew she was weight concious.. she thought her thighs were fat, things like that. This was one thing about Bresin that Jessie didn't like, but he couldn't convince her that she wasn't fat..  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Being a gym leader.. what do you think it'll be like?"  
  
"Oh.. it will sure be different," said Jessie. He started twisting his curly brown hair around. "But I bet we'll be great. I mean, who doesn't want to be a gym leader? It's so cool!"  
  
"You're right.. it will be awesome."  
  
"Yup.. now all we need to do is get to Slateport.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yup.. now all we need to do is get to Slateport.." said Rilee. She had just emerged from the Dewford Gym with a shiny badge in her hand. Dominic was amazed at how fast Rilee had done it.  
  
"Rilee.. you just walked in.. I.."  
  
"Ha! My pokemon are just ultra powerful, I guess. Plus, that Brawly is a pushover. Can you say weak?" she put on her glasses, making Dom flinch.  
  
"But Rilee, I still have to get my badge.."  
  
"Dominic, Dominic, Dominic. Speed things up! I need to get to Slateport so I can take the Cycling Road back up to Mauville City. From there I get the badge, head on up to Mount Chimney.. go to Petalburg.."  
  
Dominic once again drowned her out and walked away. He was staying as long as he liked and he didn't care what Rilee said..  
  
"Dominic! Get back here! Get the badge! UGH!"  
  
Dom walked into the pokecenter and talked to the nurse at the front desk.  
  
"I neeed a room.. fast," he said, slipping her his trainer liscense. She smiled and gave him a key card and pointed down the hall.  
  
"Room 155.." she said, "Oh! And you have a message on your TV phone. It'll be in your room.. thank you, Mr. Jenkins!"  
  
Dominic walked away wondering who could have sent him something..  
  
He had locked the door to the small room just as he heard the pokecenter doors open and Rilee scream, "WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dominic sat down on his bed and pulled the TV phone onto his lap. He turned it on and it began flashing - indicating a message. He hit enter and a voice rang out over the room.  
  
"DOMINIC JENKINS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
Dominic stared at the screen and realized that the person talking was his own mother..  
  
"You think you can just walk out of this house and go on some crazy journey? I hope you know that I don't appriciate this one bit. Not one bit! I can't believe.. I.. ugh! I hope you know, Dominic, that when you come home you will be grounded for the REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Her face looked about to blow up. The light of the screen flickered and soon died out.  
  
Dominic sat back on the bed, laughing. If only she knew.. he didn't plan on coming home..  
  
Oh, and he was going to stay on Dewford until Rilee left. 


	12. A New Badge and a New Pokemon

Dominic laughed as he read the note Rilee left for him.  
  
"Dominic -  
  
"I must say.. you suck. I can't believe you just up and left me like that! How dare you.. if I ever see Team Aqua again I will tell them to get you. All I wanted was a partner to travel with, but you had to make things difficult! If I see you again I will beat your ass with my pokemon!  
  
"Goodbye!  
  
"Rilee"  
  
Dominic closed the letter, walked to the corner of his room, and threw it in the trash. He was alone.. and he liked it.  
  
It was early morning and the waves smashed against the seacliffs on which Dewford Town was built. There was an obvious theme in the town, although he knew the gym leader used fighting type. It was very small here - a couple hundred people at most.  
  
On todays agenda was to do his best at the Dewford Gym, explore Granite Cave, and meet some new people. Dom hoped to find a catchable pokemon around here.. he desperately wanted a new friend.  
  
After Rilee, anyone would do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dom sat in the waiting room of a gym for the second time in less than three days. His slip said Match 3 and currently Match 2 was going on. With the strange luck Dom was having, he half hoped to meet a new traveling partner in the lobby. But no such luck - when Match 2 ended the competitor walked out quickly without one glance at Dominic.  
  
"Match number 3! Match number 3!"  
  
Dom knew the moment would come again, and it had. He stood up and walked through the swinging doors that looked so familiar..  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Dominic stopped in his tracks and turned around. The woman at the front desk was waving at Dominic.  
  
"Er.. thanks.." he turned back to the swnging doors. What a weirdo..  
  
He quickly forgot about the strange woman as he walked into the battle arena. He couldn't see anything - it was pitch black in the room. Dominic instinctively released electrike.  
  
"Uh.. Electrike.. can you light this place up?"  
  
Electrike started glowing and lit up a small portion of the room. All Dom could see was a face looking back at him.  
  
"Nicely done, dude.."  
  
Dominic heard a snap and the entire room filled with light. Facing Dom was a a young man with spiky blue hair.  
  
"Erm.. hi.." said Dom.  
  
"You're the first trainer today to actually light up this place. I shut off the lights just to see the reaction trainers get.."  
  
Dom didn't know whether to fake a laugh or ask to start the battle.. but it seemed as if the leader knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Right.. I'm Brawly. Are you ready?" he was wearing a bright orange shirt and blue pants that matched his hair.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be.." muttered Dom. He returned electrike and reached for spoink's ball.  
  
"You asked for it, bud! Go, machop!" shouted Brawly, throwing down a bright green pokeball.  
  
"Er.. Go, Spoink!" yelled Dom.  
  
Dom had thought it over and figured that his best bet would be with spoink, who had an advantage against fighting types.  
  
"Machop! Karate chop!"  
  
"Spoink! Psywave!"  
  
The small human-like pokemon ran full force toward spoink, who retaliated with a blast of psychic energy.  
  
Machop was smashed with the wave and was thrown back off the field.  
  
"Holy shit! Dude, what level is that pokemon?" asked Brawly, quickly returning the fainted machop.  
  
"Um.." Dom glanced at his pokedex. "19."  
  
"Woah.. nice," said Brawly. "Cmon, makuhita!"  
  
Dom had noticed that spoink was at a higher level than both Brawly's pokemon, and he felt a sudden burst of confidence. He probably could win..  
  
"Makuhita! Body Slam!"  
  
"Spoink, try another psywave!"  
  
Makuhita looked like a machop, only fatter and a different shade of brown.  
  
"Mak Mak Mak!"  
  
"Oink!"  
  
Once again, spoink emitted a purple beam of light from the ball on it's head and it smashed onto makuhita before it could even be touched.  
  
"Mak.." and with that Brawly's final pokemon dropped.  
  
"Dude! How the hell..?" Brawly looked amazed. He scratched his head, reached into his pocket, and handed Dom a shiny badge.  
  
"Allright, spoink!" yelled Dom.  
  
"OINK!"  
  
Dom picked up the small pig and placed it on his shoulder.  
  
"You are awesome.." said Brawly, still looking bewildered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You got any other badges?"  
  
"Um, the stone badge.. that's it."  
  
"If you can beat me like that, you'll womp Wattson at the next gym.." said Brawly, and with that he snapped his fingers and the lights shut off.  
  
After feeling his way out of the gym, Dom was greeted by the same excited woman he had saw earlier.  
  
"You won! Yay!" she said.  
  
"Um, yup.. I'll be going now.."  
  
Dom walked out of the building and walked over to the seacliffs. What was with that lady? Weird..  
  
He watched the waves crash against the stone and suddenly saw something floating toward the base of the cliffs. It looked like a pokemon..  
  
He whipped out his pokedex and aimed it at the thing. It bleeped for a few moment then lit up.  
  
(Barboach. Eel pokemon. Water-ground type. This small eel will bite and wriggle it's way out of any situation and is known to get violent at times. It can move in water and on land, moving like a snake on both. Evolution: Whishcash at level 30.)  
  
"Finally! A good pokemon!" yelled Dom. He reached onto his belt and pulled off electrike's pokeball.  
  
"Go, Zap!"  
  
"Trike!"  
  
"Alright, Zappy, shock that small thing down there! See?"  
  
"Trike!"  
  
Electrike glowed a bright green and shot a bolt of lightning off of it's skin. It flew down the edge of the cliff and, instead of hitting the barboach, it hit the water.  
  
The entire ocean lit up an odd green color and then flickered out. Dom looked with awe as a number of pokemon, including the barboach, started bobbing on top of the sea. He had shocked them all..  
  
"Woops.. Well.. I guess they'll heal.. Go pokeball!" Dom threw one of his pokeballs down the cliff and it scooped up the barboach. It flew back up the cliff and landed in Dom's hands, wobbling a little. After a long while it stopped wobbling and gave a signature 'ping!'. He had caught a new pokemon..  
  
Dom rushed off to the pokecenter to heal his pokemon without even realizing that a tall man with silvery hair had been watching him the entire time.. and was now following him. 


	13. A Package and a Passage

Ahh.. finally. My mind is clearing up and I believe I can finally write *the pivotal 13th chapter in Dominic's Quest for Glory*.. well that sounds a little too important. But its chapter thirteen. So here we go.. I've rambled far too long. Hope you like it! I'm so glad I finally got through to writing it! R & R!  
  
------- ------- ------- -------  
  
"Alright, barboach!"  
  
Dominic stood at the foot of a huge rock formation, fists clenched, smiling towards his new pokemon.  
  
"Damnit.. I was sure that my golbat would win!" said a rotund older man wearing hiker's boots and holding a pick. "Ah, well.. I came here to scale these cliffs, not battle pokemon.."  
  
Dominic shrugged and nodded. The hiker recalled his fainted golbat and handed Dom a few wrinkled bills. Dominic stood and watched as the man strided off back towards the center of town.  
  
"Well, barboach, I think you're doing pretty great for your first battle.."  
  
"Boach!"  
  
The small blue pokemon lay partially submersed in a small puddle, most likely the cause of rain. Dominic had thought it over and knew that barboach would be almost useless without the ability to swim around, and he had been particularly lucky to find the small puddle at the base of Granite Mountain.  
  
He now looked around at the large mountain to his left, flickers of light coming from inside, but just as quickly fading. So many trainers were trying to teach their pokemon the flash technique..  
  
To his right was a path leading down through a leafy forest, back to the outskirts of Dewford Town. It hadn't seemed like a long walk as Dom made his way up to the mountain, but now he felt as if it would take hours to get back to his room in the pokecenter..  
  
It had been the day's plan to explore Granite Cave, but to Dominic's disappointment he had found that nothing could be seen in the cave - much like inside the Dewford Gym. For a fleeting moment Dom remembered how much fun it had been to travel with Cara, her constant cheerfulness, her surskit lighting the way through darkness..  
  
Now that he thought of it, Dom felt bad for forgetting about Cara. She probably felt scared, all alone in Rustboro..  
  
"Hello, sir."  
  
Cara's image was erased from Dom's mind as he turned to notice a tall man with silver hair facing him. He wore a black suit, a blue undercoat.. and from what Dom could tell a purple tie. It was hard to tell in the fading sunlight..  
  
"I presume you are a Mr. Dominic Jenkins?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Dominic was sure he had a look of pure confusion on his face, but.. who was this man?  
  
"My name is Steven, I have no time to answer questions. What I need is for you to take this," the man shoved a small red package into Dominic's hands, "and to get out of Dewford Town as soon as possible. Take it to Slateport, you'll know what to do with it when you get there."  
  
Dominic stared at Steven, mouth agape. A breeze began to blow from the south, and Dominic felt an odd sense of horror.  
  
This complete stranger put his hand on the small package, squinted his eyes, and frowned. He turned around swiftly and ran off into a clump of trees.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Boach!"  
  
Dominic glanced down and quickly realized he had never recalled barboach.  
  
"C'mon back.."  
  
The eel flashed into red light and was flung into it's pokeball. Dominic shook his head in uncertainty and walked over to the same clump of trees that Steven had ran into, but there was no sign of the mystery man. Dominic looked off to the ocean in the distance, forward at the forest in front of him, and suddenly wished he were safe in his pokecenter room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After an hour of uneasy walking, Dom was locked into his room, safe from whatever it was that was scaring him. That Steven.. what was it about him? His displacement in the surroundings.. his tone..  
  
Dom shivered and fell back onto his bed. Picking up the Phone TV, he dialed the number for room service.  
  
The screen was blank, ringing for a few moments, and suddenly flickered on.  
  
"Hello.. er.. Dominic Jenkins! How may I help you?"  
  
The assistant wore a white nurse's hat and a smile, although she obviously had had to look up Dominic's name.  
  
"Hi. Can I have a.. um.. large pepperoni pizza?"  
  
"Of course. That will be 2.99.. anything else?"  
  
"Wow.. good price.. um.. that's it.. Oh! Can I have two aspirin?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Jenkins! Your food and aspirin will arrive in fifteen minutes or less.. if that punk ass server is over there over that time limit your food is free.. damn server.."  
  
Dominic looked at the nurse, confused by her sudden violent streak, but hung up the phone quietly and watched the image of the nurse slowly disappear.  
  
He walked over to the window and leaned against it, his head pressing against the cold glass. From his room he could see the crimson sun dying beneath the waves that led into the southern ocean.. around the pokecenter lights began filling windows of stores and homes, and soon the town of Dewford was consumed in darkness.  
  
Dom stared out that window longer then even he could recall, until he was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of a doorbell  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was well past midnight when Dominic devoured the last piece of pizza. He speedily gulped down his two aspirin and dropped his pizza tray on the floor besides his bed. Without realizing his own fatigue, Dominic stuffed his head into a pillow and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dominic woke up well before the sun appeared over the mountains. His bag was packed, his pokemon healed.. he was ready to leave.  
  
Remembering Steven's warnings (what HAD they been?) Dominic checked out of the pokecenter and walked hurriedly to the docks. He reached the boat haven and quickly realized something.  
  
Dom couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Two days had passed since Rilee had left, and he hadn't once thought that she would be taking the boat they rented. Now, as he stood upon the dock where their boat had once been parked, Dominic smacked himself in the head. He was stuck at least a hundred miles from home without a boat or a friend.  
  
Dominic sat at the end of the dock and looked out at the ocean. It appeared that some pokemon were moving in a group, some four miles out. Although Dominic couldn't make out what they were, he reached for his pokedex and aimed it at the moving blue lumps.  
  
(Wailmer. Baby Whale Pokemon. These small whales always travel in pods and are very rarely seen without others. Although they are still young, these pokemon have powerful water attacks and are known for their yearly migration from Ice Island to the eastern ocean. They are somewhat attracted to telekinesis and mind power, although they have no psychic abilities.)  
  
"Wow.. I wish I could catch one.." muttered Dom. Suddenly his pokedex chimed in again, as if mocking him.  
  
(For a trainer to catch a wailmer, they must have incredibly strong pokemon that can resist many water attacks.)  
  
"Damnit.."  
  
Dominic sat and watched as the large pokemon shot spires of water into the air, playing and yelling. Their voices sounded like muffled cries, and it made Dominic think of someone being strangled.  
  
This thought brought on the image of Steven against the setting sun, and once again Dominic shivered. What WAS it with him?  
  
Just as he thought he would go ask the receptionist at the pokecenter about renting another boat, he had an idea. Remembering what his pokedex had said, he reached onto his belt for spoink's pokeball. Perhaps.. the wailmer might be attracted to spoink and Dom could somehow catch a ride.. They were heading east, just where Dom wanted to go..  
  
"Spoinky, c'mon out.."  
  
Dominic tapped spoink's pokeball on the dock and it popped open, the small pig materializing in front of him.  
  
"Okay, spoink, we're going to try to get out of here without having to pay a load for another boat.. so can I have you, um.. psywave off in that direction?" Dominic pointed toward the wailmer. "Is that alright?"  
  
"Spoink! Oink!" Spoink yelled and emitted the familiar purple wave from it's head. It flew off for a mile or two before fading. For a while Dominic sat and watched for any sign of the wailmer moving towards him, but nothing happened. He had spoink shoot some more psybeams and waves out in their direction before eventually giving up.. he would have to check in at the pokecenter again..  
  
Dominic stood up and scooped spoink in his arms, prepared to return to a small room, when he heard a noise behind him.  
  
"WAAAAIIII.."  
  
Quickly spinning around, Dominic accidentally dropped spoink, who bounced down the dock and into the water.  
  
"SPOINK!"  
  
Dominic ran full speed to the end of the dock and dove into the water after his pokemon, unable to think of anything but spoink's ability to swim.  
  
After a few panicked minutes, Dom still hadn't found spoink. The small thing HAD to float.. he was so light!  
  
All of a sudden, from beneath Dominic, the figure of a purple pig appeared.  
  
"Spoink! Are you okay?" Dom screamed. The figure was now rising rapidly and it became apparent that spoink wasn't moving this fast by himself..  
  
"WAAAAIIII.."  
  
Dominic was suddenly lifted into the air as a huge blue pokemon floated up from under him, spoink on it's back. Dominic was on a wailmer..  
  
"Spoi.."  
  
Dominic's pokemon lay still on the whale's back, spitting water out of it's mouth.  
  
"Spoink, I'm so sorry! I.. what is going on?"  
  
Dominic and spoink were moving swiftly across the water, and to his horror Dom realized the wailmer was carrying them off toward Slateport.  
  
"Spoink, please return!" Dominic said, holding out spoink's pokeball. The small pig materialized into it and left Dom to think about what was happening.  
  
Dom's feet dragged in the water, one foot on each side of the whale's back. The wailmer was just the right size for Dominic to ride on, his large stomach made it possible for him to bob on the ocean surface. In the near distance Dom noticed the rest of the pod waiting for this wailmer to return.  
  
"WAAAAIIII.."  
  
So this was it. He would ride this wailmer as long as it would cooperate..  
  
"You know where I want to go?" Dom said, patting the wailmer between the eyes.  
  
"WAAAAIIII!"  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
Dominic tried to lay back, but quickly realized it wasn't possible. He laughed at himself and sat back up, catching his balance. By now he and his wailmer friend had reached the rest of the pod. For a few awkward moments the wailmer moaned to each other, and with one sudden swoop, all but the one Dominic was riding dove under the water.  
  
All was quiet for the next half-hour. Dominic assumed the rest of the pod had decided to travel underwater, while his wailmer rode on top for Dominic's safety. Dom found it amazing how the wailmer understood what Dom wanted, having not captured it and all. Having plenty of time to think, Dom eventually figured that because of spoink's psychic waves, the whale might be in a happier mood than the other whales. It sure seemed true. Every five or ten minutes the other wailmer would surface, shooting spouts of water at Dominic.  
  
It was late afternoon when they swam past the sunken ship that Dom had heard so many stories about. It looked particularly eerie with the setting sun a background, and for a few seconds Dominic thought he saw a pokemon floating in and out of the ship's broken wooden walls. He quickly shot his pokedex out of his pocket and aimed it toward the ghostly creature.  
  
(Mi.. ah.. ergh!)  
  
Dominic looked intensely at the screen to see an odd mixture of text and scrambled images. His pokedex must be malfunctioning..  
  
"Oh, great!" he muttered, whacking it against his knee.  
  
(Ugh, mah.. wes.. kal!)  
  
Dom had just about lost hope when the familiar robotic voice sounded.  
  
(This pokemon is not on record. It is either not yet on file or not a pokemon at all.)  
  
Dominic scratched his black spikes and snapped the pokedex shut, slipping it back in his pocket. He looked back up at the ghost-like thing. It was now practically gone, but a strange blue tail floated through the walls that Dom could see.  
  
"Damn strange, it is.." said Dom. "Have you ever seen one of those, wailmer?"  
  
The blue whale rolled its eyes up at Dom and moaned.  
  
"I take that as a no.."  
  
After awhile the sunken ship was merely a silhouette against the now blood red son. Reminding him of Steven, Dom felt in his pack for the small red package. It was still there..  
  
What was he going to do with it?  
  
"You'll know when you get there.."  
  
The words floated in and out of Dom's mind as the wailmer carried him off in the direction of the lighted city.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes.. in about a half-hour he would be in Slateport.. and he would.. he would..  
  
Without realizing what was happening, Dom fell asleep on the wailmer's back, and was still snoring when they reached the shores. 


	14. Blaziken's Lounge

How was the last chapter? Intrigued by mysterious Steven and his package? Wondering how he knew Dominic's name? How about where Brisen and Jessie come into play? Will the rockets receive their next moonstone or will they fail? And will Dom ever find a partner to travel with again? Someone who isn't a bitch and doesn't keep secrets?  
  
Well, I doubt you have all those questions, but if you do have at least one, I can tell you they will be answered in this chapter or the ones upcoming. Finally we get interaction between previously unconnected characters! If you want to see how things play out, read on.  
  
Oh, and some of your sent characters are being put into the upcoming chapters.. enjoy! R & R!  
  
------- ------- ------- -------  
  
Brisen Donovan moved swiftly through the streets, shoving people out of her way, making her own path, taking no mercy.  
  
Her green hair stuck to her face, she was sweating profusely. The crowds made the summer heat seem to go from 80 degrees to over 100. It was extremely hot - peculiar considering it was nearly eight o'clock at night.  
  
After what seemed like an hour of walking through fire, Brisen stopped in her tracks, bending over to put her hands on her knees. Through the massive swarm appeared Jessie, who, too, was sweating.  
  
"Thanks for waiting, Brisen.." he said sarcastically, sitting down on the cold concrete street next to where Brisen stood. "I mean, it's one thing to want to get to the hotel quickly, but it's another to just run off without even telling me.. I mean if you had just.."  
  
"Jessie! You're hyperventilating! I'm sorry.. I get claustrophobic. Is it always like this around here?" Brisen sat down next to Jessie, pulled her hair back, and began to play with it.  
  
"Slateport.. it's one of the busiest towns in Hoenn. The shops, the bazaar, the huge beaches.. I can see why."  
  
"Hah! I personally don't think it's that spectacular," said Brisen, trying to be defyant. Jessie took no notice - whenever Brisen was put in a bad mood she tried to bring down whatever caused it, in this case the entire city.  
  
Now that he thought of it, the city was spectacular. The streets were made of mixed stone, and in the town center a huge mosaic was built, a huge circle filled with images of water pokemon.  
  
Looking around, Jessie saw a large pavilion far off to his left - under it were nearly thousands of booths and stands. Immediately he knew this to be the Slateport Bazaar, famous across the country for it's ride range of goods. Squinting his eyes, Jessie saw vendors selling everything from vegetables to pokemon products to actual pokemon.  
  
"Hey, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, Brisen?"  
  
"Where IS the hotel? And what's it called, anyway?"  
  
Jessie withdrew a small piece of green paper from his pocket. On it were scibbles, dots, and strange markings - Jessie's handwriting. He scanned it and tucked it back into where it had been.  
  
"Haha.. listen to this: the hotel we're staying at is called Blaziken's Lounge. Should be 'hot'!" Jessie laughed out loud, fake rolling on the ground.  
  
"Jessie, you are so not cool. I bet it's a classy, sophisticated, and overly formal place!" Brisen looked off to the ocean, watching a pod of wailmer traveling slowly toward the beach. "Jess.. um.. what are those wailmer doing?"  
  
Jessie got up and gazed out to sea.  
  
"Strange.. wailmer never travel this close to shore.. I wonder what's up?"  
  
"Oh well, we'll have to investigate later, Jessie. Check in's at eight! We're already late!" Brisen flung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way off into the heart of the bustling city. Jessie quickly followed, determined not to let himself fall behind again.  
  
"Off we go to the classy, sophisticated hotel.." he muttered as he was swallowed by the crowd.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Isn't everything you dreamed of?" said Jessie mordantly. He and Brisen stood in the lobby of Blaziken's Lounge, realizing that Brisen's vision hadn't exactly been correct.  
  
"Good lord, Jessie, why did you want to stay here? It's so.. so.. punk!"  
  
It was true - Brisen looked extremely out of place in the hotel. Her blue skirt and green hair clashed terribly with the bright reds and yellows that were everywhere. Jessie looked somewhat less inapt, but was still uncomfortable.  
  
Around them was a grand hall, but like none either had ever seen. Pillars stood about six feet apart from eachother, making their way down to the front desk. Instead of marble or granite, the pillars were made of cooled magma. A red carpet made a path down the orange tiled floor, it seemed to be covered with images of fire pokemon and flames. Behind the long, shiny, front desk, a mural was painted of a blaziken standing over a fainted sceptile, one foot on the green pokemon's stomach.  
  
Grand staircases ran the length of both left and right walls, leading up to the hotel club as well as the elevators. From outside the building looked smaller than it did from inside - it was at least 10 stories high.  
  
"Well, I say we check in and get out onto the beach as soon as possible!" murmered Brisen, holding her hands up over her face as if to hide herself. Jessie sighed and followed her to the front desk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jessie and Brisen were next in line when the boy came running in, screaming something crazy.  
  
Brisen snapped her head around, whacking Jessie with her hair.  
  
"Jessie..?"  
  
"Shh! Listen to him..?"  
  
Both stood still and tried to make out what the boy was saying..  
  
"Quick! Down at the beach! There's a boy.. there's a boy who was found in the ocean with a wailmer! They think he's hurt! COME ON!"  
  
Nearly the entire hotel - staff and residence - ran out the spinning doors after the little boy, who apparently was leading the way.  
  
"Come on, Jess! We might be able to help!"  
  
Brisen grabbed Jessie's wrist and pulled him out after the maddening crowd.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
"What was he THINKING?"  
  
"Well I never.."  
  
It seemed as if all of Slateport City had been compressed onto the one beach where a boy lay, drenched in sea water. Police had roped off a small area around him, and were now examining him.  
  
Brisen had pushed her way to the front of the ropes, hands still clasped on Jessie's wrists. People around her cursed and muttered swears.. but she ignored them.  
  
"Officer, what happened to him?" she called out. It was around nine at night. Moonlight reflected off the waves as they crashed against the shore, it illuminated the face of the boy who currently appeared to be knocked out. Brisen thought him to be at least two or three years younger than her..  
  
"Surprisingly, you're the first to ask!" said a tall male police officer, standing up and walking over to where Brisen and Jessie stood.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, it's very interesting, indeed. One of our lifeguards was returning for the night when he noticed a wailmer that was dangerously close to land.." the policeman paused for a moment, gazing back at the boy, currently being checked up by a doctor. Brisen shot a glance at Jessie.. the wailmer they had seen..  
  
"We thought those wailmer were acting strange.." she said.  
  
"Yes. Turns out this boy was riding one of the wailmer."  
  
Almost the entire crowd gasped and began to mutter things to eachother, in even louder tones than before.  
  
"Anyway.. the doctor should almost be done.." the policeman smiled faintly at Brisen and returned to the boy.  
  
The man in white who was obviously the doctor turned to the officer.  
  
"He's fine. He only looks so knocked up because he was asleep when the wailmer tried to drop him off on the beach. It must've been some shock when he woke up in the ocean.."  
  
The doctor continued to talk as the officer scribbled things on a large clipboard.  
  
"Jessie, do you think he's a trainer?" Brisen said, turning to her friend.  
  
"I.."  
  
Before Jessie could answer the officer walked over to Brisen. He pulled out a small plastic card and handed it to her.  
  
"He sure is. Name's.. what is it again?" the officer looked back over his notes.  
  
Brisen scanned the small card - a trainer's liscense.  
  
"Dominic. Dominic Jenkins."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"EEK!"  
  
Bianca was slouched in the corner of a dimly lit cavern, collapsed into a dismal position. Around her were several small, sphearical pokemon, all barking at her. In return she screamed at them.  
  
A few feet away Logan, Nelson, and Madison laughed, watching their comrad panicking.  
  
"Get.. Them.. OFF OF ME!" she shrieked.  
  
"Not yet.. we want to savor it while it lasts!" yelled Logan, snickering.  
  
"Bianca, they're only spheal! They won't hurt you!" said Madison, walking over to the poor girl and picking up one of the seal-like pokemon.  
  
Bianca looked up fearfully at Madison, who now held a spheal in each hand. Both of them barked and licked Madison's face. She may be getting slobbered on, but she was making a point..  
  
"Spheal! Speal!"  
  
"Humph!" said Bianca, standing up and walking away from Madison toward the others. "I just want to LEAVE! Where is the damn moonstone?"  
  
"Nowhere in sight! We've searched as much as we could see!" said Nelson, scratching his head.  
  
"We're so DEAD!" Bianca moaned.  
  
"You guys, these spheal are aweful cute, eh?" said Madison, now covered in the small pokemon.  
  
"You are such a dumbass!" yelled Logan, still snickering.  
  
"Screw you!" she shouted back.  
  
Things hadn't changed one bit for Madison since the submarine traveling. She was still fed up with this mission.. she would give anything to get out of this.. out of Team Aqua in general..  
  
The other three Aquas walked off into another part of the cavern, leaving Madison alone with the spheal. She struck a cross look on her face and quickly smiled down at the spheal.  
  
"I'm gonna give you guys a good home, okay?" she said.  
  
"Spheal! Spheal!"  
  
"Okay.. don't tell the others.."  
  
She reached into her pocket and withdrew four pokeballs. Snapping open each one, she dropped them one by one on the ground.  
  
Slowly the spheal entered the pokeballs, smiling, until Madison had caught all four. This would show them.. she could secretly train them to be the best.. THEN who would be bossing who around?  
  
Madison placed the four pokeballs back into her pocket, along with her voltorb, and made her way off after the others.  
  
"Where ARE you shit heads?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He's awake!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Huh.. wha?"  
  
Dominic awoke to bright lights.. where was he?  
  
"Dominic! Dominic! Are you okay?"  
  
Blinking a few times, Dominic saw the face of a girl older than he was.. maybe 16 or 17. She had green hair that was now dropping in front of her eyes. Behind her was a curly haired boy of about the same age.  
  
"Yeah.. what happened? Where's the pod?"  
  
Dom sat up and realized he was in a pokecenter.  
  
"And where are my pokemon? Where are they?!?"  
  
"It's okay, Dominic. They're with a nurse, just being checked up on," said the girl, "But the real question is how are YOU? You almost drown!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah.." said the boy, "I guess when the wailmer you were riding knew you had to get off, he just kind of dumped you off. You were asleep, though, and you were out of it for a few seconds.. almost got serious. But you're okay, now. That's what the doc says, at least."  
  
Dom took a moment to filter through what had happened.. he seemed to remember the wailmer swimming off as he struggled underwater.. but everything after that was black.  
  
"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" said Dom.  
  
"Oh.. heh.. we were just interested. Not much was going for us when we arrived here," the girl said, chuckling and looking at the boy, who chuckled, too, "so we just decided to do something out of the ordinary. Not every day that you get to help out a trainer who was riding a wailmer.."  
  
"Wow.. well thanks a lot. I think I'm fine, actually. Can we leave?" Dom said, getting off the bed he was laying in.  
  
"Yeah.. the nurse said you could go whenever you feel up to it," said the boy, "Your pokemon are at the front desk.. I think your things are there, too."  
  
Dominic nodded and walked off out of the wing he was in and into the main lobby.  
  
After he had gotten everything, he walked out onto the streets to see the same two older kids waiting for him.  
  
"We never got aquainted!" said the girl, "I'm Brisen. This is my friend Jessie." She nodded her head toward the curly haired boy.  
  
"Hey.." Jessie said, shaking Dom's hand. "Do you have anywhere to stay? I mean.. you were coming to Slateport on that wailmer, right?"  
  
"Yeah! Um.. I guess I can tell you the whole story.. but I don't have anywhere to go. The pokecenter is probably booked up.."  
  
"That's fine! You can stay with us! We have a room at this hotel.. you can tell us there," said Brisen.  
  
"You two have one.. together?" asked Dom quizzically.  
  
"Oh! No.. we're not together. We're in separate beds.. not to worry. There's a cot in there you can sleep on.." she said, seemingly embarressed.  
  
"Alright.. haha.." muttered Dom. Whoever they were.. these guys were nice. Dom followed them down the road to a large, red building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was taking what seemed like hours for Jessie to check in, because the line was incredibly long. Meanwhile, Brisen and Dominic sat side by side at the bottom of the large staircase, talking about everything that had happened.  
  
"I can't believe that girl just took off in the boat!" said Brisen after Dom had finished the entire story, from Steven to Rilee, from wailmer to mystery pokemon.  
  
"I know.. but it might have turned out for the better.." Dom said, sighing.  
  
"Well, Dominic, you've been through a lot today.. you can take my bed if you want.. I'll sleep on the cot."  
  
"Brisen, it's you're room.. the cot should be fi.."  
  
"No.. if I had gone through half of what you went through I would want a big bed.. so you can have it."  
  
Dominic turned to look Brisen in the face and smiled gratefully.  
  
"So, do you know what to do with that package yet?" she asked, looking nervous.  
  
"No.. er.. I'm really confused by this all. If I see that Steven guy again, I'm gonna have to give it back to him.." Dom took out the little red box, glancing it over. "But until then.."  
  
"Why don't you open it?" Brisen said delightfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just open it.. you never know what could be in there!"  
  
Dominic held the package out in his palm. "You can."  
  
Brisen sniggered and grabbed the box. She quickly tore off the red paper and opened the carboard box that lay under it..  
  
When she pulled out the small object that was in the box, both her and Dominic gasped.  
  
"Guys! I finally got the keys!"  
  
Jessie walked up to Dominic and Brisen, but quickly stopped in his tracks. Both of his friends fell forward off the staircase, hitting the shining orange floor. Jessie looked down and saw a small object smash on the hard ground. They had fainted.. and what was THAT?  
  
------ ------- ------- -------  
  
Cliff hanger! Muahaha!  
  
I can tell you.. be ready for a shock in the next chapter! After the beginning of next chapter the quest will really start to continue again.. and new characters will be met! Pleez review, and send characters if you want! I can always use more..!  
  
That's all for now.. peace out ~ 


	15. Revelations

Jessie had asked a bellhop to assist him in carrying his now fainted companions up to room number 823. He now sat on the small white cot in the corner of the room, gazing out the large floor-to-ceiling window at the glistening ocean.  
  
Time moved slowly. Jessie had almost fallen asleep when he heard a stir coming from one of the two beds across from him. Looking over, he saw Brisen shuffling her feet and blinking open her eyes.  
  
"Jess..?"  
  
Jessie stood up, walking over to her bed, and sat down beside her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Brisen.. you and Dominic fainted. You must have just been totally shocked when you saw this.." Jessie reached over and picked up a broken glass picture frame from the bedside table, "I don't know why."  
  
Brisen grabbed the frame from Jessie's hands and stared at it, quickly shoving it back to him and sitting up.  
  
"Do you know why..?"  
  
"Jess, this is scaring me. Bad. You know how Dominic said that some mystery man gave the package to him? The package with this picture in it?" Her eyes were wide with a strong emotion - Jessie couldn't tell if it was fear or confusion, probably both.  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with.."  
  
"Jessie. Look at the picture!"  
  
Jessie glanced at the photo that was sandwiched between the frame and the broken glass. It wasn't strange - two women smiling faintly at the camera, not looking extremely happy, but smiling just the same.  
  
"I don't understand.."  
  
"Ugh! Jessie! That woman to the left is my mom!"  
  
The silvery frame smashed on the floor for the second time that night. Jessie stared mouth open at Brisen, suddenly realizing the resemblance between her and the woman in the photo. The green hair, the smile..  
  
"Brisen.. why.. how.."  
  
"I don't know! Whoever this Steven is, I want to know why he had this picture. Who the hell.."  
  
Suddenly, a sound came from the other side of the room and both Jessie and Brisen threw their heads around to look at Dominic.  
  
"Did I faint?" said the spiky haired boy, "That picture..?"  
  
Brisen bent over to pick up the doubly smashed frame and threw it at the now sitting up Dominic. He caught it swiftly, Jessie thought, for someone just waking up.  
  
Looking over it for a few minutes Dominic spoke up.  
  
"Why is my mom in this picture?" he said. It was Brisen's turn to stare.  
  
"YOUR mom? I.."  
  
"You.."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Dominic, MY mom is in the picture with some other lady.. how could.. OMIGOSH!"  
  
In a moment of extreme confusion the frame was dropped once again as Dominic jumped up while Brisen and Jessie rushed around muttering things under their breath.  
  
"HOLD IT!" screamed Dominic, waving his hands around like a referee. "Now, let's all sit down and discuss this. There has to be.."  
  
"Some reasonable explanation.." said Brisen.  
  
Dominic smiled slightly at her as they sat down side by side on one of the beds. "Right."  
  
"Now, you two.." uttered Jessie. "You say both your moms are in the picture. This means.."  
  
"Jessie cut to it!" yelled Brisen. "It means that our moms must have known each other somehow.. some way.."  
  
"That is damn freaky.." said Jessie, assuming his seat back on the small cot.  
  
"Brisen, is there any way we could reach your mom?" said Dominic, hands on his temples.  
  
"No.. no.. her and my dad are on vacation at Cainwood Resort. I couldn't bother them.. not that I could reach them in the first place.. how 'bout yours?" said Brisen, looking as confused as ever.  
  
"Um.. I haven't exactly spoken to her since I ran away."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
The two looked intently at each other for a long time, while Jessie fixed his gaze on the ocean once more. It was silent for a long, long time.  
  
The quiet was broken as the Phone TV bleeped loudly, flashing red on the screen. Dominic stood up quickly and ran to the phone, pulling it onto his lap back on the bed. He turned a knob and the image of an angry woman appeared. He uttered a curse and picked up the phone.  
  
"Mom? Hi.."  
  
Brisen gasped and looked from the screen to the picture, still on the floor, and back to the screen again.  
  
"Dominic! Glad to see you in person.. NOT that I'm glad that you're NOT AT HOME!" Her face twisted into a small crooked smile.  
  
"Mom, I know you're mad and II know you hate me but.."  
  
"Dominic Jenkins! I don't hate you!" she interrupted. "I am just VERY, VERY MAD AT YOU!"  
  
"Okay, okay, mom, just let me ask you.."  
  
"Dominic? Dominic do I hear other people in that room?" she gasped. "ARE YOU HAVING ONE OF THOSE PARTIES?"  
  
Dominic was ready to smack his mom. "Mom! Omigosh! I'm fourteen! Party? What the hell? No.. um.. I'm here with these two friends.. I.. can I ask you my question?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Dominic sighed. That had been difficult..  
  
"Do you know this lady?" he said, holding up the picture to the screen. He couldn't see his mom, but heard her mutter something.  
  
"Dominic, where did you get that?" she muttered.  
  
"Answer my question first."  
  
"Dom, honey, you're right, I am mad at you right now, but there are some things I promised myself I wouldn't tell you until you turned 18.."  
  
Brisen tapped Dom on the shoulder and gave him a longing look. He struck a determined face and turned back to his mother.  
  
"Mom, I need to know. It's a matter of life and death."  
  
"Say what?" yelled Brisen.  
  
Dominic quickly covered the Phone TV screen with a sheet and looked at her.  
  
"Brisen, I'm just trying to get this out of her. If you say something like that she'll know we're not for real.."  
  
"Oh, sorry Dominic!"  
  
Dom uncovered the phone and smiled at his mom.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, mum, ahh.. where were we? Oh yes, you were saying?"  
  
She gave him a stern look. "Dominic Jenkins, I know you're planning something, but if you insist.."  
  
"I do, I do!"  
  
"Dominic, I never told you, but I.. I have a sister named Henrietta. She.. we had a fight long, long ago. I haven't talked to her since. That picture was taken while we were on vacation in Olivine City one year.." Dominic suddenly noticed his mom had tears in her eyes, "I was still with your father.. Mallory wasn't even born yet.."  
  
"Mom, I.. omigod!"  
  
Brisen was grinning, looking at the screen and at Dominic.  
  
"Dominic!" she screamed. "We're cousins!"  
  
Dominic stood up, dropping the phone, and hugged Brisen. She was in a state of disbelief.. how could it be possible? Her and Jessie meet this boy who's almost drowned on the beach.. they talk with him a little, and it just so happens he's her cousin? There was only one explanation: it was a miracle.  
  
"Dom? Dom? Hello?" his mom shouted from the floor. "Who's that girl?"  
  
Dom picked up the phone and pulled Brisen in front of the screen.  
  
"Mom! I'd like to introduce you to your niece, Brisen!"  
  
"Hi!" said Brisen.  
  
Silence once again returned to the room. Dominic's mom was smiling intensely at Brisen, not saying a word.  
  
"Well I never.."  
  
"Mom, isn't this amazing? I just met Brisen.. we found this picture.." Dominic glanced back at the broken frame.  
  
"Honey, how IS your mother? I.. I haven't seen her forever.."  
  
"She's great! She's on vacation right now with my dad.."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful.. I feel so horrible. I never would have guessed that she would have children! Are you an only child? Do I have more nieces or nephews?"  
  
"Nope.. Only me, I guess."  
  
"Wow.. so you're mom has never talked about me either?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say.. no."  
  
"Well, makes sense.."  
  
Dominic noticed now that as Brisen and his mom talked Jessie stared longingly out the window.. he must feel awkward..  
  
"Dominic honey? Can I speak to you once more?"  
  
Dom snapped back to reality and turned to his mom.  
  
"Yeah.. what?"  
  
"I want to say goodbye.. I think I'll call my sister when she gets home.. we have some apologies to make.. and I can not believe I have a niece! I have to tell Mallory!"  
  
Dominic chuckled. "Mom, one more question.."  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Why did you call here in the first place?"  
  
"Oh, well I figured you would be in Slateport by now, I forwarded to call to every hotel until I found your name listed at this one.. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."  
  
Dominic smiled. "Thanks, mom."  
  
"Well, honey, I'm going to go to bed.. I'll hopefully talk to you soon."  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
"Oh, and Dom? How many badges, may I ask?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Oh! My son, the master trainer!"  
  
And with that she clicked off the phone and left Brisen and Dom looking at each other. Jessie looked up.  
  
"Done the family reunion?" he said.  
  
They looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Jess, please! We just discovered a life altering.. um.. thing!" said Brisen.  
  
"We're cousins.. how coincidental!" said Dominic, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm out for the night," said Jessie, turning away from them, pulling up the cover to the cot and getting in.  
  
Brisen and Dominic said goodnight and got into their own beds. Dom felt bad that Jessie had to sleep on the small bed.. he would have given his own bed up..  
  
"Goodnight, then, cousin!" said Brisen, pulling on silky pajamas and falling onto the plush yellow pillows.  
  
"Brisen, do you know what the odds are? I mean, out of the entire world.. both of us in Slateport.."  
  
"I can't believe it either, Dominic."  
  
They smiled and both reached for the light switch at the same time. Dom pushed her hand away and he hit the switch, consuming the room in darkness.  
  
Before falling asleep, Dom thought he heard Brisen laughing. He had made a friend.. and found a lost relative.. all in one person.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Night past, as did morning. Dominic, Brisen, and Jessie slept until noon the next day, wiped out from the shocking discovery, the mystery of Steven.. the entire day.  
  
Finally Jessie sat up with a start, hearing a knock on the door.  
  
"What the hell..? It's too early!"  
  
He stood up and looked at the small red clock hanging on the wall, it read 12:03.  
  
"Damnit did we sleep late.."  
  
Walking over to the door, he unlocked it and pulled it open with difficulty.  
  
"Howdy there!" a woman standing in front of Jessie said the moment the door opened. She wore a small yellow shirt and a long red skirt, her hair tied up into a bun with an orange ribbon. "I'm with the cleaning committee.. do you mind stepping out while I clean your room?"  
  
Jessie thought for a moment and said, "Hold on one minute.."  
  
He jogged back to the center of the room and shook Dom and Brisen awake.  
  
"Guys! Get up..! GET UP!"  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Shut up, Jess!"  
  
Jessie pulled Brisen out of her bed and threw back Dominic's sheets. "The cleaning lady is here! Come ON!"  
  
"Oh shit.." muttered Dominic, getting up and pulling on his jeans. "Brisen get up!"  
  
Brisen rolled over and groaned. "I don't care.."  
  
Jessie stood with his hands on his hips for a few seconds, eventually reaching over and picking p Brisen himself.  
  
"Jess! Ugh! I just want to SLEEP!"  
  
"Brisen, it's lunch time."  
  
"Say what? Oh.. well.. ok.. LET ME GO!"  
  
Jessie dropped her and she speedily ran into the bathroom and changed.  
  
After what seemed to be a very difficult process, Jessie, Dominic, and Brisen were walking out the door. The cleaning woman was staring at them strangely.  
  
They found themselves eventually in the lobby, talking about everything from pokemon to badges to gym leaders.  
  
"You guys never even told me you're gonna be new gym leaders! How cool is that?" said Dominic, as they walked outside and down the sunny sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah.. pretty neat, huh?" she said.  
  
Jessie nodded. "We're leaving in about two months."  
  
"Which reminds me!" said Brisen, as they walked down a large stone staircase onto the beach. "I hafta design my badge.. what do ya think I should call it?"  
  
"What type do you train?" asked Dominic.  
  
"Oh, I thought I told you! Dragons! Great little rascals, they are.. I'm level eight, so I hafta raise them up a little higher.." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a large picnic blanket, laying it down on the sand. The three sat down, close to the ocean, listening to the wingull caw and the waves crash.  
  
"Wow.. dragons, eh?" said Dominic. "What pokemon to you have, then?"  
  
"Ah.." said Brisen, "Better show you then tell you.." she reached onto her belt and pulled off two pokeballs. She dropped one of them onto the sand beside them.  
  
Out of the bright yellow pokeball came a small blue pokeball that looked slightly lizard-like. It waddled around their blanket, snapping it's mouth open and shut continuously.  
  
"BAY! BAY!"  
  
Brisen reached out and put her hands around the little dragon's waist, pulling it into her lap.  
  
"This here's bagon.." she said, dropping her second pokeball. "And here's trapinch.."  
  
A small brown pokemon appeared, and it looked most peculiar. It had a very small body with four stout legs, but it's head was at least three times bigger. It had small beady black eyes and a huge pointy jaw.  
  
"Pinch!"  
  
Brisen also pulled this pokemon onto her lap. It and bagon chatted happily while Brisen continued.  
  
"These guys are great.. both level 25."  
  
Dominic studied them and pulled out his pokedex. "If you don't mind I'm gonna just add them to my pokedex.. might be the last time I see them."  
  
"Oh, sure.." said Brisen.  
  
After awhile Dom snapped the device shut and put it away, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Brisen, it says trapinch is only a ground type."  
  
"Oh, well we'll be changing that.." she grinned at the brown pokemon.  
  
"How?"  
  
"When trapinch evolves.. he'll be changed into a dragon type.. just have to get him to that level."  
  
Dominic nodded, smiling. "Jessie, what type do you train?"  
  
Jessie had been watching the people running along the beach, and he now turned to Dominic.  
  
"Water. I know it's, like, the most common type and almost everybody has them, but I think it takes a really talented trainer to master the water pokemon world."  
  
Dominic nodded once more. "And your pokemon..?"  
  
"Oh, well I can't exactly bring them out here.. but I have a lapras.. its how we got here.. a gorebyss, a whiscash, and an octillery."  
  
Dominic took a second to look up these pokemon in his pokedex and eventually smiled. "I have a barboach."  
  
Jessie laughed. "Wow, I can't even remember when I caught my own barboach.. It evolved into whiscash quickly, I remember. Great little guy, though."  
  
"Yeah.." said Dominic, "Brisen, thought of any badge ideas?"  
  
She frowned. "No. But, I think I want the gym to have a high, arched ceiling, since my two pokemon will hopefully be flying by then."  
  
"Good idea.. I'd be intimidated by that," Dom said. "Then again, I'm intimidated by almost any gym."  
  
She smiled. "How about the vortex badge? Sounds cool.."  
  
"Hmm.. what do you think it would look like?"  
  
"I dunno.. maybe a spiral with a holographic dragon in the center?"  
  
Dominic imagined it.. "Sounds cool to me!"  
  
They sat and talked for a while longer, watching the ocean and the sun as it grew hotter..  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Brisen. She stood with Jessie at the hotel doors, Dominic facing them.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay another night?" said Jessie, scratching his curly hair.  
  
"Yup. I really have to get going. I'm already late on getting the next badge.. I should leave soon, anyway."  
  
They looked at each other awhile longer, until Brisen spoke up. "It was awesome meeting.. well.. my cousin! I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Your mom seems like she's going to get back in touch with my mom.. who knows? We could have a family reunion."  
  
Dominic laughed. "I bet we will."  
  
"Come visit the Typhoon Islands after you become the Hoenn League Champion!" said Jessie.  
  
"I will! I have to.. I really want to see you guy's skills!" said Dom.  
  
Brisen looked about ready to cry. "You'll do great, Dominic. Your spirit.. it will take you far. A lot of hopeful champions don't have spirit, but you do!"  
  
Dominic gave her a hug and shook Jessie's hand. "Thanks, Brisen. See you soon! I'll keep in touch!"  
  
He began walking away from the hotel, waving.  
  
Brisen and Jessie stood on the large front stairs, both smiling, waving at their new friend as he disappeared behind the large gray buildings. 


	16. New Friends

..A tall figure moved silently into a cave. Rumbles. The ground was shaking. Later.. it was later. Much later. The skies were growing dark.. something was falling.. something large was moving in the water. A face.. a pale, bloody face and a.. a..  
  
"A hand?!" Dominic snapped his eyes open. Sweat ran down his forehead, his limbs numb with fear. Was it fear? Yes.. his mind was racing, speeding like a train through a dark tunnel. Where was he?  
  
Sitting up swiftly, he found himself in a bed.. a pokecenter room. He was sure of it. How the hell did he get in here?  
  
The face.. a severed hand..  
  
And what the hell had he been dreaming about? Some scary shit, whatever it was.. he tried to shake the thought from his head but it lingered. His mind was becoming more and more.. what was the word? Jumbled.. jumbled with too many questions that couldn't be answered.  
  
All Dominic remembered was.. well.. sitting with Brisen and Jessie on the beach.. how had he ended up here? In his mind he could see a shadow coming toward him.. nothing after that. And then this dream.. what was going on with him lately?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the phone ring. Standing up shakily, he picked up the receiver of the Phone TV.  
  
"Hello?" he uttered. The black screen was filled with the image of a someone.. Dom didn't take much care in noticing the person's features, let alone gender.  
  
"Dominic Jenkins, I presume," said a light, female voice.  
  
His eyes focused on the bright screen and studied the girl. She had dark brown hair, pinned up, wavy. This much Dom could tell. She wore glasses, behind which were large azure eyes. Before Dominic could notice more, she spoke up.  
  
"Hello? Daydreaming, are we?"  
  
Dominic blinked.  
  
"Yeah, um.. hi. What..? 'Scuse me.. what did you call for?" he said. God, how stupid he sounded.  
  
A severed hand.. a bloody face.. dark clouds..  
  
"Dominic?" she said. "Your face! What's wrong?"  
  
Dominic slowly realized that he was bright red. Sweat was still forming on his brow.. why were these visions recurring?  
  
"I'm sorry.. could.. could you just tell me what you want?"  
  
"Dominic, you seem troubled, so I'll cut to the point. You were walking down the street.. and I hate to say but I was riding my bike in the opposite direction. I lost control.. clumsy me.. we collided."  
  
So that was it. He had blacked out.. probably been taken to a room when this poor girl ran into him on her bike. He was surprised he hadn't been hurt more.  
  
"I'm so very sorry.. I was calling to see if you were alright." She smiled faintly.  
  
"I'm fine.. I just've.. been having weird dreams. But, um.. fine, yeah."  
  
She nodded, pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well that's good. I guess I just feel so bad.. I was wondering if you would let me treat you to dinner. Would you..?"  
  
Everything was going so fast..  
  
"Sure. What time is it, anyways?" asked Dominic.  
  
"Oh, it's only around four. I figured you would want to.. well.. maybe get ready or something of the sort," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Right, well thanks a lot.. er.. what's your name?"  
  
"Brenna. Brenna Jasthons. I was thinking - about dinner, that is - that we would just go to the Wild Tauros Café. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yes.. I think. I'll see you there around five. Thanks for everything.." said Dom, smiling.  
  
"Alright, then. We'll.. talk."  
  
"Okay. Bye then," he said, and hung up before she could reply.  
  
His head was thudding. He hung the receiver up and walked over to the window, opening the blinds. Light streamed through.. afternoon light. It was slowly coming back.  
  
So many things were happening! First the near drowning.. then the chance meeting with his cousin.. now a freak bike accident, a girl with glasses, and a café? Dominic could only think that god was punishing him for something wrong he had done.. but finally settled on the fact that he was having a bad luck spell. Bad and good, he figured. Some good had come of all this..  
  
The hand! THE HAND!  
  
"NO!" he yelled at himself. He just had to shake that image from his head..  
  
Dominic took a warm shower, two Advil, and by five o'clock he was walking down the noisy streets to meet a girl who had hit him with her bike.. maybe even been the cause of that dream, if that made any sense. How funny it all was..  
  
Life is funny.. he thought.  
  
Life is funny..  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After having to ask a few people where the Wild Tauros Café was, Dominic eventually did find the small restaurant. It was nice - very small, quaint.. obviously a coffee shop. Outside were a few stone tables, at which Dom spotted a familiar looking girl - Brenna.  
  
"Hello!" she said, standing up and ushering him into the seat across from her. Small menus lay in front of both him and her, but she didn't seem interested. Dom actually wasn't that hungry..  
  
"Hey.. it was, er, really nice of you to take me here," said Dom, scratching the back of his head as he usually did when he was nervous. "To be honest, I don't even remember this accident.."  
  
The girl smiled, her small mouth squinching up. She wore an outfit seemingly unfit for the weather - a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater and khaki cargo pants. It looked like she was ready for the fall to come, unlike Dom, who wore a green tanktop and jean shorts.  
  
"The doctor said nothing was broken, just a few bruises. He said, well, you hit your head on the ground fairly hard. Maybe that's why you said you had some bad dreams?"  
  
Dominic tried to replay the events in his head, but it was still clouded. He asumed he was like how most accident victims were - unable to recall the details of what happened. He laughed. Maybe that was it..he could see the headlines now: boy hits head on sidewalk, has dream about blood and gored body parts.. nice..  
  
He snapped back to reality. "Let's just call it even. I mean, I could always hit you with my bike if I wanted," he said. She laughed for a long time.. finally leaving them back in an awkward silence.  
  
"So.. what's your story, Brenna? You a trainer?" he leaned back in his seat, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I'm no trainer. I have pokemon, but I wouldn't call myself, well, determined to be the best. I'm interested in pokemon science. My goal is to become a pokemon researcher, I guess. Really interesting stuff, actually.." she blushed.  
  
"That's awesome, I wish I was that smart. I can't understand half the stuff involved with the pokemon sciences." Dom said, ordering a lemonade. Brenna ordered an iced tea.  
  
"How about you? I'm asuming you ARE a trainer, right?"  
  
"Right you are," he said, "I've.. It's been a long journey so far."  
  
She studied his pokeball belt. "Are you almost done?"  
  
"Oh, heck no. I only have two badges."  
  
"And it's been that long?"  
  
"You don't even know the half of it. I've gone from jail to leaving my best friend to traveling across the ocean with a real bitch.. 'scuse my language.."  
  
"Yikes.. I've never even been outside Slateport. I've lived here all my life.. well, actually, my family does vacation in Fortree City, do you know where that is?"  
  
Dominic, once more, could not believe the coincidence. "I live in Fortree!"  
  
"Omigosh! How weird! Well.. yes. That's where I got my two pokemon." She pulled out two minimized pokeballs from her pocket.  
  
"Which would be..?"  
  
"This here's a kecleon," she said, pointing to one of the balls.  
  
"A kecleon? Wow!"  
  
"Yes.. and I caught a feebas there.. trained it up slightly, and one day it evolved into a milotic."  
  
Dom pulled out his pokedex and looked up the entry for feebas and milotic. "That thing is huge!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Good for traveling by water," Brenna said.  
  
Their drinks were delivered, and they ordered a plate of nachos to share. Dominic now took time to really look over this girl, who looked his age, maybe a year younger. She had long hair, he assumed, but it was hard to tell because it was pinned up. She was pretty.  
  
"So where are you heading?" Brenna piped up.  
  
"Well.. do you happen to know the way to Mauville City from here?" he asked. Mauville City.. where he and Cara had been thrown in jail.. Pierre.. damn French guy..  
  
"Sure. Right up north, I believe. Never been there, myself. Gyms up there, you know," said Brenna.  
  
"That's what I figured. Never really had the time to explore while I was there.."  
  
"You've been there?"  
  
"Long story.. it was awhile ago, but.. I'll tell you some other time." Dom chuckled, stretching his arms above his head. There nachos came, and went almost as fast. Dom hadn't even thought he was hungry - but he had inhaled the food. Brenna didn't seem to mind - her eyes seemed concentrated on Dominic rather than the food.  
  
Meaning to break the silence, Dom changed the subject. "Do you wanna come with me to Mauville? Show me the way, I mean?" Even Dominic was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. It looked as if Brenna was, too.  
  
"I..well.. I guess it's the least I could do.." She was growing red again. It slowly dawned on Dominic that Brenna might have a little crush on him.  
  
"Great! I'm ready when you are!" he said, standing up. Brenna left a five on the table and walked away with him, back down one of the noisy streets.  
  
"I.. well.. I guess I should tell my parents. I mean, they always wondered why I hadn't gone on my pokemon journey. It'll probably make them happy.." she said.  
  
Dom dodged a bike that flew past him. "Okay. That was a close one.. I guess I'll meet you at the city limits?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" she said. Dom headed down a street where he could see the buildings growing smaller and eventually disappearing. He turned to watch Brenna go in the opposite direction, but by now she was merely a speck in the growing crowd.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was about an hour later that Dominic Jenkins and Brenna Jasthons left Slateport City. They could now see the large port city in the distance, its roar still sounding in their ears. Around them were patches of long grass, trainers, and a few noticable wild pokemon, none of which Dom was interested in.  
  
"So, what pokemon do you have?" asked Brenna. They past a few houses, probably an independent community. Ahead was a large yellow and red mansion..  
  
"Electrike, spoink, gulpin, and barboach," he said, nearly memorizing the order. "And what IS that place?" He pointed toward the huge house a few yards before them.  
  
She nodded and replied. "I believe it's the Trick House."  
  
"And.. what would that be?" asked Dom.  
  
Brenna sighed. "You haven't heard of the Trick House?  
  
"No.."  
  
"Okay. Theres this guy who built it.. he's a bit crazy, but people have visited the place countless times. I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Not yet. Large rooms, a bunch of challenges. You get prizes if you can get through."  
  
Dom nodded, glancing at the large house. It currently emitted a screaming noise and Dom jumped back.  
  
"Noises are always coming out of it. Don't bother wondering what they are.." said Brenna, shrugging.  
  
They continued for awhile in silence before they saw a small silver building sitting atop a hill in the distance. It had a glass roof that reflected the setting sun's light toward them, and Dom knew instantly what it was - a lab.  
  
"Whaddah you suppose a lab's doing out here?" he asked Brenna, turning to her.  
  
"I don't know.. wanna go check it out?"  
  
"Alright.. who knows, we might be able to stay the night there. What ever we do, we can't get to Mauville past the curvew.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hello?" Dom yelled. They stood at the entrance to the lab, it's mysterious placement still confusing them. The sky outside had grown dark blue - it was night. There were no lights on yet, giving the lab an eerie feeling.  
  
No answer.  
  
For a second, all Dom could picture was  
  
-A severed hand. Blood. BLOOD!-  
  
his dream, but quickly shook it off. Brenna walked forward, exploring the dark space. She picked up books, analyzing, studying. Suddenly, they both heard voices coming from the upstairs. Dom turned his head to the noise.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Mr. Blackstone! Hopefully your quest will be.."  
  
Two people appeared walking down the large staircase. One was an older man, maybe in his thirties or forties, in a long white lab coat. He had bright green hair, which startled Dom because he was so much older.  
  
The other was a boy the same age as Dominic and Brenna. He had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wore a similar shirt as Dominic, except it was black. He wore baggy jeans and a smile on his face.  
  
"Looks like we have visitors!" exclaimed the older man.  
  
Dom and Brenna looked at eachother. The older man clapped his hands and the lab was flooded with light - a relief to Dom, who was getting a bit freaked out.  
  
"Hello! I'm Professor Pine. And you are..?"  
  
Dom stared back at the man before realizing the question was geared towards him. "Oh! Um.. I'm Dominic, and this is.."  
  
"Brenna. Why is is your lab out here?" Brenna snapped.  
  
The professor walked over to a long silver table and sat down, motioning for the other three kids to sit, too. After they were seated, he began to speak.  
  
"Have you seen how crowded Slateport City is? I had to build the lab out here.. either that or have a lab the siz of a match box," he explained.  
  
"Makes sense," said Dom, glancing at the other boy who hadn't spoken.  
  
"Who ARE you?" exclaimed Brenna, as if reading Dom's mind. She was staring at the boy. He turned to her and smiled faintly.  
  
"Alex Blackstone. I'm a trainer from Lavaridge."  
  
Dominic looked at Brenna, who didn't seem satisfied. "I see. Do you specialize in anything?" she asked.  
  
"Fire types my specialty. I'm not into the badge collecting thing.. but I'm gunna be the best fire pokemon trainer this world's ever seen." Alex said.  
  
Brenna laughed. It sounded more like a shriek, really, but Dom figured it was some sort of laugh. She obviously thought Alex was.. what? Pathetic?  
  
While Dom was pondering this Alex snorted at Brenna. "What? Don't think I can do it?" he yelled.  
  
"No, I just think it's a silly little dream. Try something realistic!" she laughed.  
  
"It's plenty realistic! I.. I.." Alex fumbled, obviously defeated.  
  
"That's what I thought," she replied. The two glared at eachother, leaving Dom to speak up.  
  
"Glad to see you've made a friend, Brenna!" he said. They snorted and turned to the professor, who was now looking confused.  
  
"Now, now, don't get so riled up! Alex here was just getting his pokedex updated," said the professor, "Would either of you like it? Totally free.. I just need to see a liscence.."  
  
Dominic pulled out his pokedex. "What do you mean by upgrade?"  
  
"Oh, we just got the technology! The pokedex can now be used to translate pokemon language into human speech. Here.. for example.." the professor threw a pokeball onto the ground, and a pikachu popped out.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Dom was used to the normal pokemon chatter.. but in english? Professor Pine whipped out a golden pokedex and instantly the pikachu's voice wobbled and suddenly it fell silent. Suddenly, a voice like nothing Dom had ever heard spoke up.  
  
"Hyah, professor!" the yellow mouse said, hopping up and down. The voice was in the same speed and tone of a normal pikachu.. but.. it was.. english?  
  
"Holy shit!" Dom exclaimed.  
  
"What? Who is THIS guy, professor? He sure does curse a lot!" said pikachu. Professor Pine smiled and withdrew the pokemon.  
  
"So.. Dominic? Brenna? Interested in this new invention?"  
  
Dom grinned and nodded. Brenna was laughing.  
  
"How fun! I would love it!" she said.  
  
"Right this way, then," said the professor, leading the two back upstairs. As they walked up, Brenna looked back and shot a glare at Alex. 'What a loser!' she thought, 'but.. I guess he's kind of cute..'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dominic and Brenna smiled in excitement. They had both received their upgrades and now were taking out their pokemon, letting them talk.  
  
"Cmon, Zappy!" said Dom, letting out electrike.  
  
"Trike! Tri..ey! Hey! Dominic whats.. woah! Dude! Am I speaking your language, Dominic?"  
  
"Sure are, Zappy! How cool is this?"  
  
"Really cool! Trike! Can we go battle now? I wanna evolve, Dominic! I wanna evolve! I'm so close, dude!" the green dog was running in circles at Dom's feet. Meanwhile, Brenna's kecleon was not as excited.  
  
"Seriously, Brenna, do you think this will help? I can do perfectly well on my own! Keck!" the lizard was staring angrily at the brown haired girl.  
  
An hour later, Dom and Brenna were sitting back at the table. Surprisingly, Alex was still there. He, too, was talking to his pokemon. A small brown fox sat on the table in front of him - a vulpix. Alex looked up as the two walked toward him.  
  
"Alex, what did you say?" Vulpix chimed. "Who's Brenna? And why do you think she's a bitch?"  
  
Alex glared at the small pokemon and quickly recalled it, laughing. "Oh, vulpix, how funny you are! Silly little fox.."  
  
But it was too late. Brenna was bright red, her glasses shaking on the tip of her small nose. Dominic tried to restrain her, but she ran full force at Alex before he could touch her.  
  
"Why you little! I am certaintly NOT a.. a.. what you think I am!" she hissed.  
  
"What? Afraid to say bitch? Maybe 'cause that's what you ARE!" Alex yelled back.  
  
For hours after this Alex and Brenna faught back and forth, leaving Dom to simply watch. They stayed for the night at the Slateport lab, and in the morning Brenna felt bad and apoligized to Alex. Soon after, Alex asked if he could accompany Dom and Brenna on their trip to Mauville City.  
  
And that was how Dom met Brenna Jasthons and Alex Blackstone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Finally a new chapter! I promise for battles next chapter, I just had to set Dom up with his two new traveling partners! Yay! Ok.. well as usual pleez review and send characters! PLEASE! I'm waiting!! 


	17. Of Bicycles and Clowns

Kip Reines sat on the back of his poliwrath, taking in the sunlight as they together moved toward the majestic, high walls of Ever Grande City. Waves careened against his feet, his pokemon seeming to be in a good mood. Soon enough, he would be facing the elite four.. then he would do whatever it took to be the champ. Even if it meant.. well.. he would think about that later.  
  
Sea breeze blew through his slicked back black hair. He managed a small smile.  
  
"I could be the best.." he mumbled aloud. The thought struck him as.. well.. interesting. Powerful, almost. To know that he was one of the best.. better than all the others.. gave him an odd tingle of authority.  
  
"Don't get too cocky, there, Kip.." sputtered his poliwrath.  
  
Kip glanced down at the large blue pokemon. "I thought I turned off the translator on my pokedex," he said.  
  
"Either way, bud, it's not all based on the power of me and the rest of your pokemon.. the power rests in the trainer's hands. I only follow command. Kip, it's up to you if you want to win this thing."  
  
Kip sighed. He hated to admit that his own pokemon was right.. probably wiser than him, actually. "Alright, Mr. Wrath. I'll remember that. Just try to get us there before the sun sets. I don't want to try and scale that huge waterfall by moonlight."  
  
"I'll get you there when I want you to get there," the poliwrath said, looking back at him. Kip thought he saw a smile in the pokemon's eyes.  
  
"Stop shitting me," Kip laughed.  
  
Poliwrath kicked its feet harder and they were propelled further.  
  
"Just remember, Kip.. the power rests in your hands.. not mine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Just remember, Dominic.. the power rests in your hands.. not mine," said electrike, moving swiftly alongside Dom. They were walking up a steep hill, Brenna and Alex on either side of them.  
  
"Right you are, Zappy," said Dom, petting his pokemon behind the ears. Also out of their pokeballs were Brenna's kecleon and Alex's vulpix.  
  
The group reached the top of the large hill, and they found that they could see for miles off into the far reaches of Hoenn. The first thing that stood out to Dom was the large blue structure that rose about 40 feet above a large lake, some hundred yards away. Under it the silvery water glimmered, and a skinny strip of land crossed the lake. On the large blue structure above it all, bikes zoomed back and forth.  
  
"Cycling Road.." Alex whispered.  
  
Brenna looked at Alex with disgust, then turned to Dominic. "Honestly, Dominic, I don't know why you wanted this.. annoyance to come with us."  
  
Alex ignored her. "Dom, that road will take you straight to Mauville.. either you travel by that road or you take the little marshy route underneath it, which I wouldn't recommend. You got a bike?"  
  
"Yeah," Dom said, reaching into his backpack for the pokeball which held his bicycle. It was amazing how pokeballs could nowadays keep just about anything in them. This one was specially made to hold bicycles.. but none the less..  
  
"Then we'll travel Cycling Road, we will." Alex said.  
  
"Vul! Yay! I just LOVE Cycling Road! We can have the wind in our hair, the sun to our backs, oh it will be great.." said Vulpix, now trotting at an excited pace.  
  
"Oh, no. You're going back inside while we ride," said Alex, holding out Vulpix's pokeball as if to threaten her.  
  
The brown fox sighed and slowed down, allowing herself to be recalled into her ball.  
  
It was a few more moments before Dominic and Alex realized Brenna wasn't walking at their pace. They turned to see her, an upset and angry look on her face.  
  
"Did you guys ever come to think that maybe my bike was ruined in a little.. accident?" she said, her blue eyes growing larger than they already were. "You can't travel that road unless you're on a bike!"  
  
Dominic, who was now sitting on his own bicycle, gulped. "Damn.. I forgot, Brenna.. sorry."  
  
Alex merely laughed. "Well, then, we'll see you when we get there!" He took out his own bicycle and hopped on.  
  
"Alex.. we can't just leave her.." Dom said quietly.  
  
"Thanks, Dom, but honestly I don't need help. I'll just go back to Slateport.. work on getting into Pokemon Tech.. you know.." she looked extremely hurt. Brenna turned, her overly intelligent kecleon following suite, away from the two boys and began to walk away.  
  
Dom frowned, and he now saw Alex looking back, frowning also. It was in that moment that Dominic realized that all the fighting Brenna and Alex had been doing wasn't real hate.. just, well, he didn't know what it was, but it sure as hell wasn't hate. Alex reached into his pocket and threw a pokeball towards Brenna. It landed at her feet, and a pink bicycle formed from it.  
  
"I.. I had that one as a spare. It wasn't exactly my color.." muttered Alex. Brenna's frown turned slowly into a grin, her eyes full with gratitude. Alex also gave a small smile. Dom sighed, his arms crossed.  
  
"I knew you two would get along eventually," Dom said, recalling electrike.  
  
Brenna turned to Dominic. "Who said we were getting along? He's just doing me a favor."  
  
Alex sniggered. "That's it.. a favor.."  
  
The three got on their bikes and rode down the steep hill toward Cycling Road. As they neared the entrance, Brenna turned to Dominic. He thought he saw her wink.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Cycling Road was built to help trainers move quickly across the crowded, narrow strip of land that was route 110, from Slateport City to Mauville City. The entire area was a unique combination of nature and innovation.  
  
Now, the figures of Dominic, Brenna, and Alex could be seen halfway across the structure, the wind rushing through their hair.  
  
As they neared the exit of the road, the figures of two more teenagers could be seen stopping them in their tracks..  
  
"Who are you?" asked Alex, stepping off his bright red bike.  
  
In front of them were a girl and a boy, the girl younger than the group, the boy older..  
  
"Names Emma. Who are you, trainer?" said the girl. She had bright pink hair filled with purple highlights..  
  
"Alex Blackstone.. what do you want?"  
  
Emma looked at her companion. "This here's Jerald. We've been looking for a two on two battle lately.. interested?" She glanced from Alex to Dominic to Brenna, landing back on Alex.  
  
"We been heading south to Dewford Town to get us some badges.. we figure we want some experience," said the boy named Jerald. He stood tall, talking somewhat like a hick, with bright blue hair. Together the two looked like a bunch of escaped clowns.  
  
Alex looked back at Dominic. "You want to?"  
  
Dominic took a quick look at Brenna, who was motioning that she wanted no part in the battle.. but Dom wanted some more experience.  
  
"Let's do it!" he said.  
  
"Yes!" said Alex, reaching for a pokeball in his pocket.  
  
Emma and Jerald both held pokeballs in their hands.. they were ready for a battle.  
  
Before starting, Dom nudged Alex. "I've never done a two on two battle before," he whispered.  
  
"Ah.. me neither. Just keep it cool, bud, those dim wits will never know." Alex said. They both smiled and threw down their pokeballs.  
  
"Let's get you evolved, Zappy!" Dom yelled as the dog materialized.  
  
"Flareon, let's go!" shouted Alex. In front of him a wolf-like pokemon appeared. It had black, shiny eyes shaped like almonds - it's fur a reddish color. Around the flareon's neck was a thick white mane. It had a fluffy, long, tail of a similar color.  
  
"Trike! Yes! Dom, I know I can win, dude!" barked electrike. "Let's do it! Come on come on come on!"  
  
Emma studied the two pokemon. "Beautifly! Go!" she yelled. Out of her pokeball a large winged creature floated - it was a butterfly of sorts. It had a blackish blue head and torso, it's wings glowing every color imaginable. It had huge, dark eyes that gazed magically out at Dom and Alex.  
  
"Fly.."  
  
"Sableye!" Jerald hollered. His pokemon was very ghostly, a small, purple thing with diamond eyes and sharp claws.  
  
Soon the four pokemon faced each other.  
  
Dominic was panicking, trying to analyze the weaknesses of each pokemon on the battle field. "Zappy, shock wave the beautifly!" he eventually yelled.  
  
"Alright!" the dog yelled, shooting a bolt of lightning at the butterfly. Beautifly was electrocuted, suddenly dropping to the ground, shaking. Dom felt bad to hurt such a beautiful creature.. but electrike was getting some good experience..  
  
"Good job, Dom," said Alex, watching Emma recall the beautifly. "Flareon! Ember!"  
  
Emma looked nervous. "Jerald, come ON!"  
  
"Sabeleye, night shade!" he choked out. Dom couldn't come to think of how this guy was a successful trainer, let alone a trainer at all.  
  
With a small, "Flare!" Alex's flareon shot small flames from it's mouth, straight at the sableye. Meanwhile, the small ghost pokemon began to glow and emit black waves. Before the flames connected, flareon was pulled up into the air and thrown half way across the width of Cycling Road.  
  
"Flareon!" Alex yelled. "Quick! Agility back over here and try again!"  
  
Dom glanced down at his pokedex. According to it, flareon was at 76% health, whereas sableye was still at full power. He didn't know whether he was allowed to ask electrike to attack again, or not..  
  
Flareon stood up weakly and shot a line of flames from it's mouth at the small purple pokemon. The sableye was incinerated, quickly falling over. Never mind, then..  
  
"Alright!" said Dom. Alex grunted approvingly.  
  
"Er.. fine then.." muttered Emma. She tugged Jerald along with her and they rode off past the group.  
  
"Good job, guys!" said Brenna, running over to them.  
  
"Yes! It was good!" said flareon, jumping around and blowing flames everywhere.  
  
"Woah, watch out there, flareon.." said Alex, as one of the embers hit a biker riding by.  
  
"God damn you!" the biker yelled, but before Alex could yell back, he heard a whining noise coming from behind him.  
  
"Dom!" shouted electrike.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think.. trike.. I feel funny Dominic!" the dog was whimpering.  
  
"What's wrong Zappy?" Dom said, kneeling next to his pokemon. The dog was wobbling.. and suddenly it burst into a white light.  
  
"Holy shit!" yelled Alex, jumping back. Suddenly the light cleared, and electrike was gone. In his place was a larger blue and yellow dog.. electrike had evolved.  
  
"Trick! Dominic!" the new pokemon growled, prowling around the three in a circle. "I.. I evolved! What am I?"  
  
Dom couldn't stop beaming. He aimed his pokedex at his new pokemon and clicked a button. Quickly, a voice chimed in.  
  
(Manectric. Discharge pokemon. Electric type. Manectric discharges strong electricity from it's mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This pokemon creates thunderclouds above it's head.)  
  
"Wow! WOW! I can DO that?" said manectric. Dom was in near hysteria.  
  
"My pokemon evolved! Yes! Alex, Brenna, he evolved! Look! He's bigger! He's.. he's all.. BIG! And cool! Jeezus!" he was jumping around, petting manectric and quickly being shocked.  
  
"Cool it, Dom," said Alex, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Dominic, evolution isn't that big a deal. It happens a lot when you're a trainer," she said. "My feebas evolved.. as did Alex's eevee."  
  
Dominic shrugged, still shaking. "It's my first pokemon to do it though! How exciting!"  
  
Alex sighed and Brenna tried to hold back a laugh.. he WAS over reacting.  
  
Eventually they were back on their bikes. Dom's manectric had zoomed ahead, only slightly slower than the speed of light, and was now waiting for them at the exit to Cycling Road. Alex's flareon was also left out of it's ball, and was racing at their pace toward the outlet.  
  
Finally going through the check out gates, Dom recalled his new(er) pokemon, as did Alex. Dom, Alex, and Brenna got off their bikes, Brenna throwing her collapsed bike back at Alex.  
  
"Listen Alex.. thanks," she said, not looking at him.  
  
"No problem," said Alex, looking the other way. Dom sighed and ushered them along the dirt road ahead of them.  
  
"You two better get along," Dom said, Mauville City now in the horizon, "Or I'm gunna, I dunno, kill myself or something."  
  
Brenna laughed and Alex chuckled. "I'll try.." he said, and suddenly burst into a run. "But I'll see you two when I get to Mauville!"  
  
"Hey!" said Dom, and he grabbed Brenna's hand and pulled her forward after Alex. The three friends ran off to the city, where a new gym and a new challenge lay waiting for them to tackle.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay! Next chapter: Wattson! Remember, review, and if you like the story tell other people! Send characters, too! Ciao! 


	18. A Number of Shocks

It was eerily familiar to Dominic, being back in the city where he had once been arrested. Now, as he, Brenna, and Alex watched Mauville City grow around them, Dom felt himself shiver with nervousness. Sure, Pierre had said that he was clear of charges, but did he really trust that old guy? No. He didn't trust him one bit, and he feared that the police would be waiting here, waiting for him to come back..  
  
"Dom? The gym's over that way," said Alex, extending his arm ahead of them.  
  
"What? Oh.. okay," Dom said, his mind still on Pierre. Pierre, Steven, his dreams, his dad.. so many mysteries trying to distract him.  
  
The group moved forward into the city, the purple-roofed houses and buildings towering over them. In the distance Mauville Gym could be seen, it's glass doors reflecting the afternoon light toward them. They followed a stone road through the shops and apartment buildings, all the while headed for the gym. It was silent for what seemed like a long time.  
  
"Oh, have you guys ever checked out the game corner?" said Alex, breaking the silence.  
  
"The what?" asked Dom.  
  
"Honestly, Dominic, even I know what the game corner is," said Brenna, adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Well sorry, I didn't get out much back in Fortree," Dom said, scratching his head.  
  
Alex sighed. "The game corner is the number one attraction Mauville City has to offer. I mean, Mauville is at the geographic center of Hoenn, you need something for people to do while they pass through. It's like a casino, people get addicted and have wasted their lives playing slots there, but.. it's still one of the most popular places in the city."  
  
"My brother comes here all the time," Brenna commented, "My mom yells at him for wasting his money, but he won't listen.. don't go in there, Dom, you'll become a casino zombie."  
  
Dom smiled. "How old is your brother, Brenna?"  
  
"Oh, he's 17," she said, "But maturity-wise he's 9. He's a lifeguard back in Slateport.. I swear I think he's adopted.. I mean, I find myself telling him how to do his homework some nights."  
  
Alex and Dominic laughed and they continued down the road, again, in silence. Before long, they stood in front of the entrance to Mauville Gym. Dominic quickly made sure his pokemon were healed, that he had extra potions, and that he himself was ready.  
  
"Dom, I think I'm gunna go check out the game corner myself," said Alex. Brenna moaned and gave him a scolding look.  
  
"And while you beat the leader I'm going to go to the library, check out some books to read in our spare time, you know?" she said. This time, Alex gave her an odd look, sniggering softly.  
  
They glared at each other then looked at Dom, simultaneously saying, "Good luck!" And then they walked off, leaving Dom to enter the gym, and, hopefully, win his third badge.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dom stepped through the automatic front doors and into the gym. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he felt a surge of electricity run through him. He jumped, feeling his dark hair stand on end.  
  
"What the hell..?"  
  
He was standing in the lobby of the gym, several trainers staring at him. Actually, they were groaning. The receptionist smiled at him and clapped.  
  
"You've been shocked by the Mauville Gym! Congratulations!"  
  
Dom looked at her as if she was a rabid monkey. "Say what?"  
  
She chuckled. "Oh, you haven't heard about the shock?"  
  
"Can't say I have," said Dom, still shaking. He heard cursing coming from the trainers sitting in the waiting corner, and began to wonder why they seemed to be so angry at the fact of Dom's electrocution.  
  
"Oh, dear! The first person to be shocked while entering the gym gets to go straight to the leader without waiting!"  
  
Dom managed a little laugh. "Okay then.. I guess.. is that a good thing?"  
  
"Oh yes, when the next trainer comes out of the arena you'll get to go!"  
  
Dominic smiled. As if she had been listening, a girl walked through the swinging doors that lead into the arena, smiling. No loser could wear a smile like that..  
  
"I beat him! I beat him!" she began to scream, running out the front doors.  
  
"You're up!" said the receptionist. Dom felt his stomach flip.. he hadn't even thought of his strategy.. His plan had been to.. well.. figure things out in the reception area.  
  
As he walked through the swinging doors, he heard one of the trainers waiting in the lobby yell towards him. "Screw you, bastard! I've been waiting here for three hours! Screw you, screw your pokemon, screw this gym, and screw GOD DAMN ELECTRICITY!"  
  
Dom turned, stuck up his middle finger, and walked into the arena, laughing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Mauville arena was very much unlike the previous two gyms Dominic had battled in. The floor was covered in neon yellow tiles, and electric generators stood in the corners of the room, generating small volts. Dom knew the theme here was electricity, and it had been made even more apparent by the shock he had received upon entering.  
  
In the very back of the large room a short, rotund man stood staring blankly at the ceiling. He was much older than Dom, and his elderly eyes seemed glazed over. Dominic stopped a few yards away from the gym leader, afraid of what might happen. He know noticed that the older man was muttering something softly.  
  
"What the hell.. I cannot.. no.. I will not let them do this," he uttered, "my dreams are never wrong, the ancients won't be pleased.. oh, but a new power has awakened!"  
  
"Er.. hello?" said Dom, unsure of what to do.  
  
"They are moving towards the forests. The ground is shaking. The bloody face, the hand.. we will not give in.." the man glanced at Dominic, was now frozen with fear. "Oh, boy, I didn't see you. Come in, do, please.. we must battle, must we not?  
  
"B..b..bloody face?" Dom gulped.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing boy, nothing to concern you. Grown up things, is all. Now do you want a badge or not?" said the man.  
  
"I..I.. I saw a bloody face in my dream.."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I.. I had a dream. There was this huge thing.. a pale face, a hand.." Dom found himself sweating again, as he had been after the dream occurred.  
  
"Dear, dear me. Oh lord in the skies, tell me this is the one? We will see about this.. we must battle," said the leader, "three pokemon each, then I will talk with you. I have an eerie feeling in my bones.. my premonition will be confirmed after the battle."  
  
Dominic was very confused, and scared of what this old man had been talking about. It was so eerily familiar.. the shaking.. the head  
  
"Okay, then, I'll get serious about this battle thing," the leader said, straightening his face, "I'm Wattson." Dom looked over this guy, who was at least in his sixties or seventies. His white hair stuck up in the back and ran around his ears to form a thick beard. On top, he was bald.  
  
"Alright," Dom said nervously. He watched Wattson take out a pokeball from the pocket of his brown jacket, which he wore over a yellow buttoned down shirt. The jacket had a yellow lightning bolt on the sleeve, encased in a black circle. His cargo pants were also bright yellow.  
  
"Let's go, then, partner!" yelled Wattson in his southern accent. He threw down a pokeball onto the tile, which burst open to reveal a.. another pokeball?  
  
Before he even reached for a pokemon, Dom pulled out his pokedex.  
  
(Voltorb. Electric Ball pokemon. Electric type. Voltorb is able to hover above ground due to a unique ability: voltorb can direct electrical currents under it. Because of it's appearance, voltorb has many a time been mistaken for a pokeball, which is unfortunate for the unwise person thinking this. Voltorb has chronic anger, and many people wonder why the scientists who created pokemon gave it this feature.)  
  
Dom looked again at the spherical pokemon, who sure DID look angry.  
  
"TORB. TORB."  
  
The voltorb sounded very mechanical. Dom looked over his four pokeballs and couldn't help but choose the first one.  
  
"Manectric! C'mon!" he yelled.  
  
Out came the blue and yellow dog. "Dom! Where are we? Oh, gym, huh?" Manectric barked. Dom's pokemon studied the voltorb and spoke up again. "I dunno, Dom. I don't think my electricity will do much good against that thing."  
  
Dom frowned. "We'll try."  
  
Wattson had had enough waiting. "Okay then! Voltorb, screech!"  
  
"Manectric, shock wave!"  
  
The voltorb gave an odd look toward Dom and manectric, and then let off an ear piercing noise. Dom covered his ears, and manectric fell to the ground whimpering.  
  
According to his pokedex, Dom's manectric just had it's defense lowered extremely. Manectric stood up weakly and shot a blot of lightning at voltorb, who simply absorbed the volt.  
  
"TORB. TORB."  
  
"God damn!" Dom yelled, now sweating. "Zappy, thunder wave!"  
  
"Voltorb, selfdestruct!" shouted Wattson, and voltorb immediately began to glow red. Manectric looked back at Dom.  
  
"Oh shizzle! I'm going down!" the dog said.  
  
"What? Manectric.. what..?" Dom said.. but suddenly saw. Voltorb, who had been glowing, was now bright red. It suddenly burst into a thousand pieces, blowing manectric across the room.  
  
"No!" Dom yelled, unwillingly recalling his fainted pokemon.  
  
"Ah, kid, my voltorb's fainted, too. It's still even!" said Wattson, throwing another pokeball down. Another floating pokemon came out, this time a silvery pokemon with one large, circular eye in the center of it's sphere-shaped body. On both end of the pokemon were large magnets.  
  
"I know what that one is," muttered Dom. "A magnemite.."  
  
"Well? Move it along, partner!" shouted Wattson, his feet tapping impatiently.  
  
"Okay.. um.. I guess.. barboach?" Dom tried to shout, but ended up mumbling it. Before barboach could even fall out of it's pokeball, the floor underneath Dom and Wattson opened up, creaking, revealing a pool of water that the small eel fell into.  
  
"Darnit.." said Wattson. "That thing hasn't opened up since I started at this gym.. no person has EVER used a water pokemon round these parts.. heck I didn't even know this thing opened up automatically."  
  
Dom didn't smile. Barboach was ground type, too, right? Wouldn't it be unaffected by electricity? Maybe not.. how could he have been so stupid? Dominic smacked himself on the head.  
  
"Magnemite! Sonic boom!"  
  
"Er.. barboach.. mud shot!"  
  
The silvery pokemon began to spin around quickly, and soon it had formed a small tornado that flew toward barboach. To Dom's pleasure, the eel pokemon simply dunked itself underwater, dodging the blow, and resurfaced with it's mouth full of.. something. It shot a stream of mud out of it's mouth at magnemite, who became covered. Wattson's pokemon wobbled a little in the air and suddenly fell, it's eye flickering and suddenly fading.  
  
"Wow, that was awesome, barboach!" said Dom.  
  
"Wahoo! Thanks Dom, buddy boy! Anything for you to win a badge! Wahoo!" said barboach. Dom had never heard his pokemon talk before, and now suddenly thought that his barboach had a personality very much like Cara. Even that little "Wahoo" was sadly familiar..  
  
"Alright, we've had enough fun and games, little one. Your barboach may be ground type, but my next pokemon will blow him out of the water! Go Magneton!" hollered Wattson, withdrawing magnemite and throwing down another pokeball.  
  
"Just hold on, barboach.." said Dom.  
  
"Gotcha! Wahoo! Boach!"  
  
Forming from the thrown pokeball now was a gigantic, floating figure.. much like the rest of Wattson's pokemon. It looked somewhat familiar to magnemite.. and Dom realized it was the evolved form of Wattson's previous pokemon. It had three eyes, each in the center of a metallic sphere. The three spheres connected, forming a large, evil looking mechanical monster.  
  
"Magneton, thunder!"  
  
"Oh god.. Um.. barboach! Another mud shot!"  
  
Magneton began to glow a neon yellow. Barboach quickly dove underwater again, coming up and spitting mud at the large pokemon. Magneton was covered, but didn't seem fazed. Sparks began to come from it, and suddenly it burst into lightning, shooting straight toward barboach . Dom couldn't help but mutter under his breath. "You won't be fazed you won't be fazed you're resistant barboach barboach come ON!"  
  
But it was too late. The attack had struck the water, which quickly conducted the electricity, zapping barboach until it reached.. zero health. Dom kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Damn!" Dom didn't know whether to bring out spoink or gulpin.. spoink was at level 25, gulpin at 21. Gulpin needed the experience.. but had an extreme disadvantage.. what to do.. what to do..  
  
"How was THAT boy?" sputtered Wattson, laughing maniacally again. "My magneton is ultra powerful! He'll knock out whatever pokemon you bring out next!"  
  
"We'll see about that.." whispered Dom. "Gulpin!"  
  
The green blob materialized on the field as the tiled floor once again covered the pool of water. Dom was eager to see what his gulpin talked like, if it talked at all, but was soon interrupted by Wattson's yelling.  
  
"Magneton, thunder again!"  
  
"Shit! Gulpin, if you can hear me, um.. sludge!"  
  
The gulpin rolled over, and for a moment Dom thought it had died. But gulpin simply rolled over, and over, and over.  
  
"Gulpin?"  
  
The green pokemon suddenly opened it's mouth, and instead of sludge coming out, a voice did.  
  
"Honestly, Dominic, why bother sludging the thing? It won't work. Why don't we just stop battling and go out for a cup of tea?"  
  
Dom's mouth hung open. This seemingly dead pokemon was now talking.. and in an English accent.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"That's right, chap, I think we aught to go for tea. It would do me some good," said gulpin, twitching.  
  
"Er.. later.. right now you hafta.. sludge!" screamed Dom.  
  
"I TOLD you.. it won't work. The magneton is steel type, I'm poison, sadly. Why couldn't I be made a dragon? Or even.. even a dark type? But NO.. ah, well, anyway, poison has no effect on steel!" said gulpin confidently. "I would think that you, as a trainer, MY trainer to be exact, would know that. I'm a useless lump that will never do anything."  
  
"Gulpin! That's horrible, don't say that, it's not true! But you hafta do SOMETHING! You're about to get electrocu-" but Dom stopped at that. Wattson's magneton was sparking.. ready to thunder. Before Dom could say anything a bolt of lightning struck gulpin in the side, and it fell over, shaking.  
  
"Ha! I WIN! Good day to you, sunny!" screamed Wattson, laughing hysterically. "And now, I can get back to my work.."  
  
"But.. you.. I.. my.. oh shit."  
  
"Okay, now, boy, leave! There's others waiting. BYE!" Wattson turned away and walked into a back room.  
  
Dom recalled his gulpin helplessly. He hadn't even gotten to attack.. he HAD to get that badge! What would he tell Brenna and Alex? That they had to wait another day? He HAD TO GET IT NOW!  
  
"Wattson! Come back!" yelled Dom, running after the old man. "You said you would talk to me! About my dream! I.. you SAID!" Wattson turned around, angry.  
  
"Boy! I TOLD YOU.."  
  
"I know, but please, please, PLEASE! I really do want to talk! And I just NEED the badge! I can't wait around here until tomorrow! Just give me another chance!" moaned Dom.  
  
"Well.. let me think.. NO!"  
  
Wattson turned and began to walk away, muttering things again, when the lights flickered. Dom looked up to see the lights strung to the ceiling going on and off.. on and off.. on and off.  
  
And then the room was plunged in darkness.  
  
Wattson turned around quickly and walked in the opposite direction, ignoring Dom, and pushed his way through the swinging doors. Dom ran after him.  
  
"Wattson! Wattson what happened? Why are the lights.."  
  
He found Wattson standing in the lobby, where the lights were out, also. The trainers waiting here were moaning, groaning, stamping their feet. It was pretty much the same as when Dom had first came in.  
  
"I'm sorry, you all, but the gym will be closed until tomorrow. We have to fix a problem.. as you can see the power's gone out," said Wattson.  
  
"No! GOD DAMN IT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER! SCREW IT ALL!" screamed the same boy that Dom had heard before.  
  
The trainers filtered out of the gym, leaving Wattson and Dominic alone in the darkness.  
  
"Wattson, what happened?" asked Dom.  
  
"Power surge. I hafta go fix it.." Wattson was mumbling as he walked out of the gym, in the direction of the city exit.  
  
"Wait! Well.. I could do it for you!" said Dom hopefully. Wattson turned to him and sighed.  
  
"You want it that bad?" he asked. Dom nodded. "Here. Take this key and go to New Mauville, it's a power plant outside the city. You'll find a major light switch there.. it will restart the generators.."  
  
Dom held back a cry of relief. "I'll do it! Yes! I'll do it! Thank you so much! SO SO MUCH!" Dominic took the key Wattson held out and grinned. "Will I get the badge if I do this?"  
  
"Boy, I told you that I had to see your battling skills before I told you about this dream thing. But you lost! My thoughts were wrong. Nothing is important to you as of now. Just go to New Mauville and try to fix the power. If you make it back alive, I might consider giving you the badge.." said Wattson, itching his beard.  
  
"I don't lose that often! I won two badges before this! I.. I.. wait. Alive? Is there a chance I might not be alive when I get back?" sputtered Dom.  
  
"You know that didn't make any sense, right? Just do me this favor. I bet you are strong, but you need a little experience.." said Wattson, who was now crossing his arms. "You made some bad choices in that battle.. I mean.. gulpin? Never mind, will you just leave? I want to watch the Championships on TV.."  
  
Dom sighed, disappointed in himself. He hadn't won, but he could be getting the badge anyway.. it just didn't feel as right. Plus, he was becoming a little disturbed about this entire dream business. He would go attempt to fix the power, and after that he would never lose a gym battle again.  
  
Ever. 


	19. A Loser, a Winner, a Discovery

- - - Oh God! I've been stuck for so damn long, and finally I'm going to try and actually write the next chapter! So wish me luck, and I really hope I can still continue the story! So here we go. - - -  
  
~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ---- ~~~~ ----  
  
Click. Click. Ching!  
  
Sitting behind a large, gold rimmed slot machine, eyes wide, hardly blinking, was Alex Blackstone. His mouth hung open in a determined manner, and at regular intervals his right arm swung from its hanging position and grasped the golden lever of the machine.  
  
"Come on, baby.."  
  
Around Alex, the Mauville City Game Corner swelled. The building was nothing but a small square located at the center of town, which may have been it's main flaw. Many, if not all of the people standing in the Game Corner were crammed together, jostling and muttering curses towards eachother. The designers of the Game Corner had never planned on there being so much business, and never once thought that the building's diminutive design would be a problem.  
  
Perhaps it was the crowds that kept Alex in his spot, knowing that if he got up his seat would be quickly devoured. It could have been the fact that there were just too many people: no one in the building could tell, but there were at least five hundred people in the casino. Or maybe, just maybe, it was fate that interfered that day.  
  
As Alex contemplated leaving to find Brenna (eventually deciding to stay put), as Brenna was handing the librarian her card, and as Dominic Jenkins marched confidently out of the Mauville City limits, a woman woke up.  
  
Although they would think of it as nothing, Dom, Brenna, and Alex all looked up at the exact same moment, as if listening to a far off call. Dom shook his head and continued to walk. Brenna shakily took back her card and headed out of the library. Alex, who had been slightly dazed to begin with, continued with his gambling. Everything happened exactly so, but somehwere off in the distance, a woman was getting out of bed and mumbling to herself.  
  
"A smarty pants. a bighead. a gambler.oh lunatone what next."  
  
Click. Click. Ching!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"MADISON!"  
  
The frigid wind blew Bianca's shiny, purple hair all over her face, giving her a mysteriously evil quality.  
  
"MADISON WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"  
  
Nelson, who was hitting a number of buttons on the submarine dashboard, grabbed Bianca's arm and tugged. "C'mon, girl. Madison isn't coming and you're gunna get pneumonia if you don't come inside."  
  
Bianca muttered something under her breath and turned towards the door of the sub. Before entering, she spat out into the ocean. Her saliva quickly froze in the air, dropping to her feet.  
  
Logan stuck his head out of the door. "Damn girl. either it's below freezing out here or you're the White Witch reincarnated!"  
  
"I opt for the latter."  
  
Everyone turned to see Madison at the entrance to Shoal Cave, hands on her hips.  
  
"Finally. get in the sub." Bianca said, turning around and slapping Logan. Madison gave a sly grin and pushed her blonde locks behind her ears.  
  
"Sure. lets get going. we wouldn't want to get the boss mad, now, would we?" she said. As she stepped into the submarine and sat down, her hand felt it's way into her pocket, feeling the smooth texture of the pokeballs that now contained her new pokemon. "We'll get back one day. you just wait." she whispered, stroking the pokeballs.  
  
"What are you saying now?" Bianca said coldly.  
  
"Why don't you go off and ruin some other lives, White Witch?" Madison said, chuckling.  
  
"OOOH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bianca screamed. The submarine sped through the icey waters back towards the mainland as Madison dodged a punch from Bianca.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's always the thing that you think won't happen that does. Dominic didn't expect to find what he did upon entering New Mauville. Brenna didn't expect to see that old book hidden behind the shelf at the library. Alex didn't think he would lose all his money. And Madison surely didn't think that her actions could have serious consequences, for both her and her teammates. However, things seem to find a way of working themselves out. Some call it fate, some call it luck, some misfortune.  
  
Dominic, although he had only been gone from home for a short time, understood these things completely. His life itself seemed to full of fate, luck, AND misfortune. "Hopefully not much more misfortune." he thought to himself, walking under the shade of several tall, oakish trees. Although his hopes had been crushed mere minutes ago, his plans may be working out after all. If he could work out the power situation at New Mauville, he could get his third badge. If not.  
  
Suddenly, Dominic reached the top of the hill he had been climbing. Although he was still under the shade of the trees, he raised his hand to block the shining light that gleamed from the tips of Cycling Road. The purple structure was standing tall in the distance, and Dom could barely make out the figures of tiny cyclers zooming to and fro. He himself had been on the same road only a little while ago, but it felt like ages. A lot had happened since he came off that road.  
  
Dom focused his attention to the road that he was on now, the one that would hopefully lead to his destination. With a sudden burst of energy, he ran down the hill. Before he could even reach the base, he found his ankles becoming wet. His pace halted, and when he looked down, Dominic saw that he was standing in a watery, muddy mess. This was the swamp that he, Alex, and Brenna had avoided by traveling on Cyling Road. "Duh, you idiot! Why can't you even look where you're going?" Dom glanced up and saw much more of the swamp ahead of him. A faint path was somewhat marked, but it would have been very difficult to travel through all of it. Thick swamp plants sprung up in random locations, small frogs jumped about in the murk, and other pokemon Dom had never seen were hopping and swimming about. Even though his pant legs were damp, Dom smiled. "There's always some kind of life wherever you go around here.." Looking further to his left, he saw that the swamp ended in about 50 yards, where it fed into a river. Checking his map quickly, he saw that this was indeed the direction he should be going. While he was not happy at the fact that he would have to swim, Dom knew it was all for the good. He moved slowly through the mud towards the river with high hopes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brenna shoved her way through the crowd outside the Game Corner and walked in, despite the shouts of others waiting to get in. Pushing through the loud, rowdy, and often drunk occupants of the building, she spied Alex in the distance. With her bag slung over her shoulder, she marched to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Alex! Get up! I have something to show you."  
  
He looked up at her and she realized that something was wrong. "Brenna. my money."  
  
"Your money? Your. YOUR MONEY? Oh PLEASE tell me you didn't lose your money!"  
  
"Well. this machine is so addicting. I mean, I'm sure YOU would have doen the same thing."  
  
Brenna brushed her hair away from her eyes and crossed her arms, avoiding the elbow of a passerby. "I wouldn't have BEEN here in the first place! Now you're telling me that you lost all of your money.. and I don't know where Dominic is." She grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled him up out of his chair, sitting in it herself. Hands on her head, she began to moan.  
  
"Brenna! It's okay. it's not like I need anything! I can do some battling and win some cash. pokecenters are free, you know." Alex said, sounding anything but hopeful.  
  
Brenna straightened her glasses, stood up, and grabbed Alex's hand with a grip stronger than any he had ever felt. "Come on. I have to show you what I found."  
  
"You aren't mad?" Alex said as they rushed through the mass of gamblers.  
  
"Oh I'm mad." she said, "I just don't want to hurt you in public. Unlike you, I don't have a criminal record."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The world suddenly muted as Dominic plunged his head into the waters of the swamp river. Why the location of New Mauville was so remote baffled Dominic. if there was no other way to restore the power to the city, why make it so hard to reach?  
  
Dominic was determined not to bring up another mystery in his journey, so he simply swam with the flow of the river, trying to enjoy the calm water. He figured everyone else who came must have taken a boat, but Wattson hadn't informed him about transportation. was Wattson intending for him to fail? Could he just be sending Dom on a wild goose chase to get him out of his hair?  
  
"The badge, Dom. just focus on getting the badge and you can forget about goddamn Mauville City!"  
  
Dominic kept swimming until he finally felt his feet touching ground. Drenched from head to toe, he came out of the water onto a stone terrace. Looking up, he realized the enormity of the building he now faced. New Mauville was far from what Dominic had imagined. With four tall, staid walls surrounded by a barbed wire fence and a single wooden door, New Mauville looked more like a prison than a power plant.  
  
Hands on his hips, Dominic stuck the key into it's hole in the doorknob, twisted it, and walked inside.  
  
What he found when he walked in was.nothing. Through the door was nothing but pitch black darkness. "Shit! Why didn't I think of this?" he said aloud. Muttering to himself, he reached for manectric's pokeball and tossed it to the ground. "You up for the challenge?"  
  
Manectric blinked lazily. "I think I'm a little better. still sorta dazed."  
  
"It's alright. you won't have to fight in here. we just need a little light."  
  
"Alright. I can do that." said manectric. Instantly a stream of electricity shot towards the ceiling and illuminated the surrounding area. Dominic was anything but surprised at what he saw. The floor was tiled white and yellow, and a few generators were scattered here and there. The interior of New Mauville wasn't too different from the interior of the Mauville Gym. "So exactly where are we going, Dom?"  
  
"Well." Dominic looked around and settled his eyes back on his pokemon. "I guess we just look around until we find a power box."  
  
The two began to move forward, Dominic scanning the walls for anything that resembled a power box. It was fifteen more minutes of strolling and searching before they heard the cry.  
  
"Do you hear that, Dom?" manectric said, halting in his spot.  
  
Dominic cocked his head to one side and put his hand to his ear. "No. what is it?"  
  
"Someone. someone else is in here."  
  
Dominic felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard a soft noise coming from his right. Turning slowly around, he tapped manectric on the head, indicating for him to shine his light in the direction of the noise. They began to walk slowly until the sound. the cry. became louder.  
  
"Who would be sitting here, crying in the dark?" Dominic said, taking a firmer grip of manectric's fur.  
  
Manectric turned a corner and spun around, aiming the light toward a wall. "Him."  
  
There, crouched in a corner, was a boy slightly younger than Dominic. Hands over his eyes, it appeared he was in distress.  
  
"Woah. hey. who are you and how'd you get in here?" said Dominic.  
  
The boy looked up from his position and gasped. "Omigosh! I'm saved!" He jumped up from the floor and jumped onto Dom, pulling him to the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Mind getting off of me?" Dom said, trying to escape the boy's clutch. "Who ARE you and why are you HERE?"  
  
"Oh, jeez, sorry." the boy stood up and brushed himself off. "I've been stuck here for a couple hours. I'm Jeremy Woodbridge. My. uh. I somehow found my way in here. my flaaffy was lighting the way and then she fainted. I couldn't find my way anywhere and I didn't want that thing to come back. that thing." Suddenly the boy collapsed again and began to sob. "That THING!"  
  
Dominic glanced down at manectric and back to the boy. "What thing?"  
  
Jeremy looked up and shook his hands. "I don't KNOW! He attacked us and he made my flaaffy faint. omigosh!"  
  
Dom glanced up, confused, and saw just what he was looking for: the power box was attached to the wall directly above where Jeremy lay crying. "Oh! Uh. Jeremy. the power box was right above you the whole time. come on we'll flip it on and head back to Mauville."  
  
Jeremy looked up and wailed even louder. Sighing, Dominic walked over to the box and flipped all of the switches. Suddenly, the room was flooded with bright, neon light. Manectric wimpered and crawled closer to Dominic, shaking from the sudden electric current he had obviously just felt.  
  
"I'm so stupid! I'm a helpless, pathetic loser who'll never be the next great trainer." Jeremy said as he stood up and followed Dom towards the exit.  
  
"It's alright, Jeremy. you just might need to take some time and get over what you just went through. It may have been traumatic."  
  
"Yeah." manectric added. "It's always scary when the lights go out."  
  
Jeremy sniffled and nodded. The three walked in silence until they were outside again. Dom recalled manectric and looked toward Jeremy. "You're a trainer?"  
  
"Yeah. obviously not a good one." Jeremy said.  
  
Dom chuckled. "I'm sure you're not. every trainer has their bad moments, you know? Do you wanna come along north with me and my friends?"  
  
"Wow. that would be awesome! I've been lonely traveling by myself."  
  
"Yeah? Are you getting your badges?"  
  
"Oh, no. I could never do that. I kind of want to be the next great dual- type trainer."  
  
"Really?" said Dominic. "What types do you train?"  
  
Jeremy smiled. "Grass and electric. I have a flaaffy and a jumpluff that I caught a few years ago."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yeah. what's wrong with that?" Jeremy said, his voice quivering.  
  
Dom was beginning to realize that Jeremy wasn't the easiest person to talk with. "Nothing. nothing! I bet you're a great trainer!"  
  
Jeremy sniffed again. "Thanks."  
  
Dom looked down at the water. "Well, we'll have to swim back to shore." Jeremy nodded and the two waded into the river. "So. what scared you back there, anyway? Was it a gigantic electrode or something?"  
  
Jeremy shook his head. "It was a ratatta."  
  
Dominic gulped. This kid was going to be a lot harder to deal with than he imagined. 


	20. Shelter from the Storm

"I can't even believe it! I didn't think you would actually do it!" Wattson said, standing in front of his gym. "You swam through that water?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yeah.. and I found my way through New Mauville to the power box.. and Jeremy."  
  
Wattson looked to Dominic's side at Jeremy, who was shivering, still wet. "Jeremy, eh? How the hell did you get into New Mauville? I keep that place locked at all times. Dominic's the first person I've given the key to in about four months."  
  
Jeremy wimpered. "I.. I didn't exactly know where I was. I was in the woods behind New Mauville, as it turns out.. and there was this door sitting open. I was curious.. so I walked in.. and that's when that THING came and attacked me! It was viscious.. it was EVIL.."  
  
"It was a rattata." Dom said, holding in a laugh.  
  
Wattson chuckled. "Boy, you have a lot to learn. You were curious enough to go into a dark building, but unable to fend off a wild ratatta? Take a lesson from Dominic, over here. At least HE could take on MY pokemon."  
  
Dominic spied tears growing in Jeremy's eyes, so he quickly spoke up. "Hey! Jeremy, buddy, will you do me a favor? Take a walk down the the Game Corner and look for this guy about my age named Alex Blackstone. If you find him, bring him back up to the gym. He's one of my friends.. thanks a lot Jeremy! I just have to talk with Wattson about a few things.."  
  
As Jeremy turned to walk away, Wattson's face straightned again. "Someone broke in to New Mauville. The back door can't be opened from the outside."  
  
Dominic frowned. "It could have been.."  
  
"It could have been nothing but a burgler," Wattson interrupted. "Someone might have been in there while you were.."  
  
The thought sent chills down Dom's spine. Someone could have been watching him in the dark! "Wattson.. I don't think any harm was done. Whoever they were, they're probably gone. What I want is my badge.. and an answer."  
  
"An answer to what?"  
  
"I want to know what you were mumbling about when I walked into your gym for the battle. It sounded a whole lot like the dream I had.. I want to know what it means."  
  
Wattson sighed, scratching his beard. "I may have been wrong about you, boy. If I am right, then you should most definitely know what is happening in our world.."  
  
"What.. am I having visions?" Dom said.  
  
"Well.." Wattson blinked slowly. "Just listen. Things are happening.. ancient powers have been awoken.. and I think you may just be the first one to be realizing it. Whatever these powers are, they are alerting you, Dominic. You're special.. different.. but I don't want you to stay in this city any longer. Gather your friends and leave through the north exit, towards the desert. I hope you can find more information there."  
  
Dominic tried to process the information through his head. He nodded. "What about the badge?"  
  
"Here," Wattson said, "Take these two pokeballs." He held out a pokeball in each hand, one yellow, one orange. Dominic took each ball and snapped the first one open. Inside lay a small, lightning shaped badge. He smiled up at Wattson, who smiled back. "You deserve it, boy."  
  
"What about the other ball?" Dom said, holding it out.  
  
"That," Wattson said, "is a pokemon I caught a few months ago. He's not my type, so I've been looking for a suitable trainer.. I think you're perfect."  
  
Dom smiled. "Thanks a lot.. can I open it?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Dominic tossed the pokeball to the ground and, instantly, a medium sized pokemon materialized. It sat still, gazing around with sad eyes. It's orange-brown body resembled that of a minature camel. What made this pokemon different was that instead of a hump on it's back, it had a small volcano.  
  
"This," Wattson said, "is numel."  
  
The pokemon looked up at Dominic and nodded. "Nume.. hey there.. are you gunna be my new trainer?"  
  
Dominic winked at the numel. "If that's okay with you."  
  
"Nume.. that's great.. as long as we can kick some butt.."  
  
Dom laughed, turning to Wattson. "Thanks so much, Wattson. You're a great trainer.. and I think numel will be a great pokemon."  
  
"Good luck, Dominic. Now, go find your friends. I want you gone by tomorrow evening."  
  
Dominic recalled numel and walked off towards the game corner, hoping to find Jeremy, Alex, and Brenna.  
  
Wattson walked back into his gym and picked up his telephone. Dialing a number, he spoke softly into the receiver. "Get ready for some company, my friend."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeremy strolled along the streets, passing the pokemart and the bike shop, looking curiously around the city. When he had reached the Game Corner, it was closed. It seemed that there had been slot machines malfunctioning all day, and the manager had finally decided upon closing it when several customers complained. Now, Jeremy feared returning to Dominic and telling him he couldn't find this Alex he was looking for. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a wimp to Dom, because it was obvious that he was annoyed with him.  
  
Several blocks from the Mauville Gym, Jeremy walked past the pokecenter. Suddenly, he remembered that his flaaffy had fainted, and he rushed inside. Better to hold off on visiting Dom for the moment, anyway.  
  
Jeremy handed both of his pokeballs and his trainer's license over the counter to the nurse, who smiled and nodded. "Your pokemon will be healed in about five minutes."  
  
"Thanks," he said, turning around and walking to the lounge. It was more crowded than usual, mostly the people from the Game Corner, he assumed. He sat down on a couch beside a girl with dark hair and glasses, who held a book in her lap. She seemed to be explaining something to the boy sitting next to her.  
  
While Jeremy waited, he couldn't help but overhear what the girl was saying. She sounded somehwhat stressed. "Do you not realize what this is about? You ARE dimmer than I thought, aren't you? This picture is -  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
- of the same thing that Dominic saw in his dream!" Brenna shoved her finger at the picture she was referring to.  
  
"Omigosh! You're right! But how'd it get in the book?" said Alex, scratching his head.  
  
"They might as well declare you legally retarded!" Brenna said, smacking Alex on the head. "This book was obviously printed long before anyone in this pokecenter was born! I found it hidden behind a shelf in the library Alex.. someone didn't want anyone else to find it. The problem is, it's written -  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
- in another language.. if we want to find out what it says we'd have to find an interpreter. But the picture is there, and we have to find Dominic to tell him. He's, like, psychic or something!"  
  
Jeremy couldn't take it anymore. "Did you say you're looking for Dominic?"  
  
The girl turned around and stared at him, snapping her book shut. "Maybe. Why do you care?"  
  
"He asked me to find someone named Alex Blackstone.. is that you?" Jeremy said, pointing at the boy next to her.  
  
"He knows Dom!" the boy said. "Who are you, buddy?"  
  
"I'm Jeremy.. Woodbridge. I met Dominic in New Mauville. He's talking with the gym leader right now, and he asked me to find Alex at the Game Corner. You weren't there, so.."  
  
The girl smiled. "That's interesting. How old are you?"  
  
"Twelve.. but I'll be thirteen in four months!"  
  
The boy named Alex laughed. "And you're a trainer, too?"  
  
"Grass and electric.."  
  
"Well then, I think we should all go and find Dominic, then make plans on what to do next," the girl said. "I'm Brenna, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet both of you," said Jeremy. "Let me pick up my pokemon and then I'll be right there."  
  
"Alright.." said Alex. All three of them stood up, and Jeremy walked towards the counter. Retrieving his pokeballs, he joined Brenna and Alex at the door. Together, they headed off toward the gym.  
  
"Hey, Jeremy?" Brenna said. "Do you know if Dom got his badge or not?"  
  
Jeremy tried to remember if Dominic had mentioned anything. "I'm not sure.. I bet he did, though, because he seems like a good trainer. Him and his manectric have a great relationship, from what I see."  
  
"They sure do.." Alex said. "Oh! Look! The gym's right over there.. let's get going!" He broke into a run, and soon, Jeremy and Brenna followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where the hell is he?" said Alex, scanning the horizon without result. "Didn't you say he was here, Jeremy?"  
  
"When I left to find you, he was." Jeremy said.  
  
"Guys, don't get into a tizzy. He probably left to find YOU, Jeremy," said Brenna. " Let's go to the Game Corner.. that's where he probably thinks BOTH of you are."  
  
The three of them ran off to the Game Corner, only to find it deserted. "This is just how it was when I came," said Jeremy.  
  
"Then he'll be at the pokemon center, no doubt.." Alex said.  
  
Again, the three set off to the pokecenter. Upon arriving back where they started, Brenna walked to the front desk. "Excuse me, nurse, have you seen anyone named Dominic in here lately?"  
  
The nurse typed something into her computer. "No record that he's healed his pokemon here. Maybe he's at the gym?"  
  
"Checked there," Alex said.  
  
"The Game Corner?"  
  
"Checked there, too," said Jeremy.  
  
"Hmm.. you could check the pokemart?"  
  
"Good idea! Thanks, nurse!" said Brenna, pulling her two comarads out the door. Just as they were about to turn down the street toward the pokemart, something caught them by surprise.  
  
"You know, you could have just checked the bike shop," a voice said behind them.  
  
Turning around, Brenna let out a sigh of relief. "Dom!"  
  
Dominic was headed out of the nearby bike shop, shaking his head. "We've been chasing eachother around town, haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah! We thought you were completely gone!" said Alex.  
  
"I see you've met my little friend Jeremy?" said Dom.  
  
"Sure have!" said Brenna. "Is he going to join us on our trip?"  
  
"I think so.. you want to, right, Jeremy?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Definitely! I bet you guys are going to find some awesome experience along the way.. and experience can help any hopeful trainer, right?"  
  
"Right," all three said in unison.  
  
They all smiled and began walking in silence before Dominic spoke again. "We hafta leave Mauville soon.. now, if possible. Are you all ready? Pokemon healed, all that stuff? The next town, Fallarbor, is a logn way from here.. and I mean long."  
  
"No kidding," said Brenna. "There's a desert, a volacano.. lot's of obstacles, but I'm sure a lot of amazing pokemon. I'm ready!"  
  
"I am, too." Alex said.  
  
"Same here!" said Jeremy. All of them nodded and headed for the north city exit.  
  
As the sun began to set over the western horizon, Brenna remembered what she was going to say. "Oh! Dom, Alex and I found something kind of interesting in a book from the library. We need to show you in the morning.. it's a getting dark right now. And why did you want us to leave so quickly?"  
  
Dom nodded. "I'll explain that in the morning, too. I've had an interesting day.."  
  
For another hour the foursome walked in silence finding nothing but a small lake and a few flowerbeds. By then, the sun was long gone and the stars were shining brightly overhead. Brenna stopped and sat down, motioning for the others to do the same. "Let's stop for the night. I know it's early, but this is a good spot for sleeping. No sign of wildlife. In the morning, we can all talk and head off again."  
  
"Alright then.." said Dom, laying down his sleeping bag. "I'm itching for another battle."  
  
"Same here!" Alex and Jeremy said simultaneously, looking at eachother and laughing.  
  
"Speaking of battle, I think there's a famous battle center further up Route 111," said Brenna.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Dom.  
  
"I don't know exactly what it is, but I've definitely heard people talking of great battle up here. Prizes and everything.. oh! Did you get your badge, Dom?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you! Yeah, I did.. but it was a really tough battle. I lost.."  
  
"Then how'd you get the badge?" Alex interrupted.  
  
"Give me some time!" said Dominic. "I'll explain it all tomorrow, like a told you.. but I got a new pokemon, too. It's a numel!"  
  
"A numel! Wow, those are rare in southern Hoenn! Quite common up where we're going, though."  
  
Brenna said. "Still, a fire pokemon's always good to have."  
  
Dominic nodded. The sun had already set, but his hopes had risen again. Despite what was happening, and the confusion it had brought, tomorrow was a new day, and Dom would have plenty of time to think about it. While Dom ran back the day's events in his mind, he didn't even realize that he was half asleep. Before long, he was snoring.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before he could even open his eyes, Dominic felt the drops of rain splattering against his forehead. "Shit!" Sitting up quickly, he found Brenna and Jeremy already moving about, gathering up their belongings. "Guys, why didn't you wake me up?" He stood up and rolled up his sleeping bag hastily.  
  
"We figured you had a long day yesterday, so we were going to let you sleep," said Brenna, brushing the wet hair from her eyes.  
  
"Then why didn't you wake up Alex?" Dom said, pointing to the slumped over figure still on the ground.  
  
Brenna frowned. "Good point." She ran over and kicked him in the side. "WAKE UP, LOSER!"  
  
"Jesus! I was getting up! Some people.." Alex said, moaning and wiping the rain from his brow. "Where the hell are we going to find shelter? I seriously do not want to walk back to Mauville."  
  
"We can try to find that place Brenna was talking about last night," Jeremy said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "The battle place?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Dom said, stuffing the last of his things together. "I say we make a mad dash for that place before the rivers overflow. It's starting to come down pretty hard!"  
  
"Any idea exactly where this place is?" said Alex, who had actually gathered everything together and stood, ready.  
  
"Let's just keep on the route we were on last night," said Brenna. "And I bet this is going to be the last time we'll ever get ready this fast again."  
  
The others smiled and ran off through the downpour, coats overhead, pokeballs tucked safely into belts and pockets. Before disappearing into a small grove, Jeremy yelled out above the sound of distant thunder. "I hope we get there soon! I'm kind of scared by lightning!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And he said you might find answers in the desert?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Really, Brenna, I'm so confused. Hopefully we WILL find out something once we reach the desert. Do you know how far away it is?"  
  
"Way up north. A few days journey from here."  
  
"I guess we'll just take it as it comes?"  
  
"I guess so. Our main goal right now should just be.."  
  
Brenna did not get a chance to finish her sentence. She, Dominic, Alex, and Jeremy had been walking under the shelter of some tall shrubs for some while now, and a sudden change of scenery surprised her. The thick undergrowth had disappeared abruptly, and the land they walked on sloped steeply downward. In the basin at the bottom of the hill, about 300 yards from the foursome, was the largest house any of them had ever seen.  
  
"That must be it," Jeremy whispered. "That's the battle place Brenna was talking about."  
  
Alex gulped. "Damned if I know what goes on in there.."  
  
"Well, whatever that place is about, it most likely has room for us to stay until the storm passes," said Brenna calmly. "And who knows? We might get in on one of these battles I've heard about."  
  
Wringing out his drenched coat, Dominic scratched his head. "I say we go.. quick."  
  
They all looked at eachother and nodded. Then, they ran down the slippery hill as if to dodge all of the raindrops as they fell solemnly to the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alex banged as loud as he could on the eleborately carved limestone doors. "That's weird.. look." He pointed to the center of the door, where a symbol was engraved.  
  
Brenna inched closer to the door, leaning down to look at the carving. "It looks like two W's pressed together."  
  
Jeremy rubbed his hand over the symbol. "Or four V's."  
  
"It's probably just.." Dominic began, but before he could finish, the door swung open and a tall, elegantly dressed butler greeted them.  
  
"What brings you four to the Winstrate Manor?" he said sternly.  
  
"Please, sir," Brenna said, "we seek shelter from the storm." The butler looked her up and down, then did the same to the other three. "Come into the front hall. I will ask my master if you are welcome."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Brenna, Dominic, Alex, and Jeremy stepped through the threshold, once again realizing what a dry world felt like. The butler had disappeared just as quickly as he had come.  
  
"Winstrate Manor, eh?" said Alex, looking around. "Pretty snazzy. Do you think they'd mind..?" He reached into his pocket and tossed down one of his pokeballs.  
  
Brenna yelped. "Alex! Do NOT bring out one of your pokemon is this house! You don't know if you're allowed! What if they're allergic, what if.."  
  
"I think it's alright.." said Jeremy, who was also reaching for a pokeball. "I think we should give our pokemon some air."  
  
"GUYS! You CANNOT do this! We'll get in trouble and get kicked out and.."  
  
"Please, Brenna," said Dominic. He took out spoink's pokeball and dropped it. Illuminating the dark, wooden walls of the manor, the figures of Dom's small, purple spoink, Alex's growlithe, and Jeremy's flaaffy appeared. It was a welcome sight to see happy, healthy pokemon.  
  
"Oi..Thanks for getting me out of there, Dom.." said spoink, hopping around the front hall. The pearl on spoink's head was reflecting the light from the nearby lamp, casting rainbows upon the walls.  
  
"Rrr..Alex, who are these clowns?" Alex's growlithe said through gritted teeth. The small, orange dog was prowling around the room. "Weaklings, I bet."  
  
Jeremy's flaaffy wobbled over to growlithe, shaking it's pink tail. "Who you calling..flaaa..weak? I could electrocute you in one.. flaaa.. snap!"  
  
Alex chuckled. "What level is your flaaffy at, Jeremy?"  
  
Jeremy reached down to pat his pokemon on the head. "Fifteen," he paused, moving closer to Alex's ear. "He's a little weak, but I'm working on it.."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "My growlithe could incinerate your little bipedal sheep anyday."  
  
"He might not be so strong, but he's got the will power! You don't judge my pokemon when you've never even seen him battle!" Jeremy yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why don't we battle right here, then, little boy?" said Alex, calling his growlithe to attention. "Growlithe, ember!"  
  
Brenna was screaming even louder. "No! NO! YOU CAN'T BATTLE HERE! OMIGOSH YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE I.."  
  
Just as Alex's growlithe was about to spew flames out of it's mouth, the butler entered the room, stepping between the two pokemon. "The master wishes to see all of you," he glanced down at the pokemon, "preferrably with your pokemon in their respective balls."  
  
Alex grumbled and held out his pokeball, recalling an angry growlithe. Jeremy did the same, as did Dominic, who had been watching the whole scene play out, amused.  
  
Brenna, who was slightly frazzled, followed the butler through a course of winding halls, the others following. After leaving the gront hall, the hallways were all lit by wall-mounted candles. The iridescence was eerie, other worldly. At length, they reached what appeared to be some sort of a grand ballroom. A fantastic chandelier hung from the ceiling, making Brenna gasp, simply because of it's enormity. The room was empty, but for a small table on the far end of the room.  
  
Behind the table, four stern faces looked at four confused ones. Dominic, Brenna, Alex, and Jeremy were looking straight into the eyes of the Winstrate family.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alright! How was that? Longer? I was going to fit in the entire Winstrate battle in this chapter, but I thought I could leave you guys wanting something, instead. :-D sorry! Keep on reviewing and giving characters. Anything you want to tell me about my story would be greatly appreciated! I'm so happy I got back into the writing spirit! 


	21. The Family

Brenna shrieked. "You guys!" she whispered. "The Winstrates! I just remembered why this place is known for battles! Anyone who comes to their house is challenged.."  
  
Dominic's eyes widened. "To a battle?"  
  
"Yes!" Brenna looked behind them, as if noting the nearest exit. "These people are insane! Unless we really want to get our butts kicked, we hafta go!"  
  
Jeremy's lower lip quivered. "What if they hurt my.. my flaaffy can't go through that again.. I.. I.."  
  
"Will you all just be quiet?" Alex said, taking out his pokeball. "I bet these guys have weak pokemon. I mean, a family of trainers? Sounds too good to be true."  
  
As Brenna turned away silently, a man from across the room stood up, calling out to the group. "Greetings, weary travelers! Seeking shelter from the storm, I take it? Well, you have chosen no better pace to come! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Victor Winstrate. And yourselves?"  
  
Dominic glanced at Brenna, who already had her hand clasped around a pokeball. "I'm Dominic Jenkins, from Fortree City."  
  
"Brenna Jasthons from Slateport."  
  
"Alex Blackstone from Cinnibar Island."  
  
At this Brenna turned swiftly to Alex. "You never told us that!"  
  
"Shh.. let Jeremy speak."  
  
Jeremy was still shaking. "Jeremy Woodbridge from Ecruteak City."  
  
Dominic nodded. "What exactly do you want with us?"  
  
Victor came forward from the table, walking toward the foursome. "We offer you shelter.. if you will offer us a battle."  
  
"A battle?" said Dominic, trying to sound surprised. "Which one of us to you want to battle?"  
  
Victor tapped his fingers together. "All of you."  
  
This truly shocked Dominic. "What?"  
  
"My family and I have been training nearly every day for the last few months. Sadly, we've had nobody but ourselves to battle with. It would be a great pleasure to have a four way battle with you four."  
  
Brenna looked horrified. "Dominic! We can't do this! They are CLEARLY way stronger than all of us!"  
  
Dom scratched his head. "We'll do it."  
  
"DOMINIC!"  
  
Alex grinned. "Alright, Dom!"  
  
Victor smiled, also. "Then here is how we will work this battle. One by one, you will come up to face one of us. Normally, I would say you win only if you defeated each of us, but for today let's say the winner of three out of four battles will prevail. Who dares go first?"  
  
Dominic, Brenna, Alex, and Jeremy looked at eachother. Simultaneously, they shoved Jeremy out into the center of the ballroom. He yelped. "Guys! Now I know how you really feel.."  
  
"Just do your best, Jeremy!" Alex hollered. Turning back to Dom and Brenna, he whispered, "The kid doesn't have a chance."  
  
Victor clapped his hands. "Our butler shall be the judge. Come forward, Batsford!" The butler walked into the room wearing a small whistle around his neck.  
  
"I am ready to judge the battle!"  
  
"Alright, you ready, boy?" said Victor, pulling a pokeball from his pocket.  
  
"Ye..ye..yes?" Jeremy said, taking out one of his own pokeballs.  
  
"OK then! Go, zigzagoon!"  
  
"Come on, flaaffy!"  
  
Victor's small, rat-like pokemon scuttled around it's trainer, making small barking noises. "Zig! Zig! Zig!"  
  
Jeremy was clearly nervous. "Okay.. flaaffy? Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Quick attack, zigzagoon!"  
  
Jeremy's medium-sized pink sheep let out a "FLAAFF!" before it's wool started to produce sparks. The sparks shot toward zigzagoon, but the brown rat dodged the shock with a quick spurt of speed. It shot at flaaffy, who was struck in the side.  
  
"That's right, zigzagoon! Now, bite it!"  
  
"No! Flaaffy, you hafta shock that thing!"  
  
Before flaaffy could find it's balance again, zigzagoon buried it's small, sharp teeth into flaaffy's wool. Flaaffy shrieked and, without warning, exploded into an electric frenzy. Zigzagoon, fell back, slightly fried.  
  
Dominic was caught by surprise, watching from the sidelines. "Woah! Looks like your flaaffy has a little defense mechanism, Jeremy!"  
  
Jeremy was as much in shock as the toasty zigzagoon. Victor seemed determined. "Get up and tail whip that sheep!"  
  
"Flaaffy, do whatever you just did again!" Jeremy said, fists clenched.  
  
Flaaffy wobbled up, sparks still emitting from it's wool. It shot out a smalled bolt of lightning at zigzagoon, and it contacted with the rat's tail.  
  
"ZIG!"  
  
Victor was looking scarily defeated. "This isn't supposed to happen! Zigzagoon, focus energy and headbutt!"  
  
Jeremy was smiling, jumping up and down. "Flaaffy, just another thunderbolt and I think we got him!"  
  
As zigzagoon started to glow red, flaaffy shot out another one of it's lightning bolts. Just as zigzagoon lowered it's head, it fell, electrified beyond it's capacity. Jeremy could not have looked more surprised and proud.  
  
"Amazing! I would have never even thought.." Alex said, quite confused.  
  
Victor growled. "You will not find my other family members quite so easy to defeat. I have been working, and have not as much time to train.. come back, zigzagoon." The zigzagoon exploded in red energy and flew back into it's pokeball.  
  
Dominic tapped Brenna on the shoulder. "I think theyre going to go in difficulty order. I think the last will be the most difficult."  
  
Brenna sighed. "In other words, I should go next?"  
  
Dom smiled patting her on the shoulder. She walked out into the middle of the ballroom, shivering. Jeremy walked back to the sidelines, greeted by a number of high-fives and congratulations. "You did awesome!" said Dom.  
  
"I totally don't think you're weak anymore, little dude!" Alex said. They all turned to look at Brenna, who was ready for battle. A tall woman in an elegant dress had made her way out from the table.  
  
"Greetings, darling!" the woman said. "I'm Victoria! I doubt you'll be able to make MY pokemon faint! Go, rosalia!"  
  
Out of Victoria's pokeball sprung the smallest pokemon Brenna had ever seen. She could have easily mistaken it for a rose, with it's blooming head and leaves.  
  
"Alia! Who, praytell, is this, Victoria?" the pokemon said. "Whoever she is, I can tell her pokemon aren't too strong. Look at her! She has no confidence!"  
  
Brenna turned red. "No confidence? My milotic could eat you! Go, milotic!" Out from Brenna's pokeball flew the enormous shape of a sea-serpent. It was easily the most beautiful pokemon any of them had ever seen. With it's large, red eyes and it's blue/scarlett scales, the milotic left everyone in the room in a trance. Dom even took out his pokedex to find out more.  
  
(Milotic. Gentile pokemon. Milotic have been called some of the rarest pokemon in the world, next to the legendaries. Their exquisite beauty and entrancing manor leave other pokemon often in a stupor. Although milotic are most comfortable in the water, they are easily adapted to battle on land. Many say the sight of a milotic can resolve year-long battles, and they have become a well-known symbol of peace.)  
  
Alex giggled. "That thing is amazing! Good luck Brenna! We all want you to win!"  
  
Dominic couldn't help but stare. Ever since meeting Alex, him and Brenna had been in a constant fight. Now.. Alex was cheering for her? Maybe Dom's pokedex was right: the sight of Brenna's beautiful milotic was enough to resolve problems.  
  
"Thanks, Alex.. I think." Brenna said from across the room. "Now, water pulse that ugly little flower, milotic!"  
  
"Whatever you want, Brenna," the milotic said softly, in a serene and magical voice. Inhaling deeply, the gorgeous pokemon suddenly shot from it's mouth a stream of water. The water contacted with both Victoria's rosalia and vicky, herself. Rosalia spun around in a daze, muttering something softly, then fell to the floor. The flowers on rosalia's hands were wilting quickly.  
  
Brenna screamed. "Omigosh! In one shot? You.. I'm sorry to say it, but I underestimated you, milotic! Oh I love you so much!" She ran up to her giant pokemon and threw her arms around it's neck, not able to make it all the way around.  
  
"I've been longing to do that for awhile," milotic said, winking at Brenna. "Can we eat soon? I fear I might be slightly hungry. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Brenna was beaming. "Whatever you want." She recalled her pokemon and marched confidently back to the sidelines. "Beat that, suckers."  
  
Although milotic may have ended Brenna and Alex's feud momentarily, it was back in full force. "I WILL beat that! You can count on my growlithe beating whatever they bring out next."  
  
"In one shot?" said Brenna, with a sly smile. "I doubt it."  
  
"Rrr.. you just wait," Alex said, marching out into the center of the room. "Just watch how easily I bet them!"  
  
A girl about Jeremy's age marched confidently out from behind the table. "I'm Vivi, and you might as well surrender now. You're way too cocky. Cocky trainers never win."  
  
Alex had had it. "Oh yeah? And now are you going to bring out your little level five pokemon on me?"  
  
"In fact," Vivi said, withdrawing a pokeball, "I was thinking of my level 25 marill."  
  
Alex gulped. "Right.. growlithe.. go?"  
  
From both pokeballs came similar sized pokemon. One, an orange dog with angry eyes, the other, a round, blue mouse with a balloon for a tail.  
  
Growlithe barked. "You sent me out here against a water-type? Alex!"  
  
"Sorry, growlithe.. you're my highest level."  
  
"Yeah, well.. I hope I don't get all wet.."  
  
"It's okay, you won't!" yelled Alex. "Quick, tackle it!"  
  
Vivi remained calm. "Marill, water gun!"  
  
As growlithe charged, full strength, toward marill, the small blue pokemon shot a stream of crystal-clear water from it's mouth, without as much strength as milotic had. From the sidelines, Dominic noticed that marill's once round, squishy tail had now gone flat.  
  
Growlithe was struck right in the forehead. He let out a menacing howl. "Argh! I'm all wet now! Alex! Say the word and I'll rip this thing to shreds!"  
  
"Yes!" Alex screamed. "Yes! Rip it to shreds! Bite! Bite!"  
  
Vivi still seemed as happy as can be. "Dodge it, marill, then give him another water gun."  
  
Growlithe was chomping his razor sharp teeth toward marill, who stood incredibly still. Just as Alex figured his pokemon would sink it's teeth into marill, the blue rat jumped high into the air. Before it even landed, it had shot another burst of water into growlithe's face.  
  
"Lithe..argh..Alex I can't take that much longer. My body's cooling down too much!" growlithe moaned.  
  
"Okay.. um.. try to incinerate it, then! Ember!" Alex yelled.  
  
"One more water gun and that thing is out, marill!" said Vivi, who was already prepared for victory.  
  
In an instant, both pokemon had shot their respective elements at eachother. In the middle of the field, the fire and water came together. Now, it was a matter of who could outlast the other.  
  
"Come on, growlithe! Use all your strength!"  
  
"Marill, just a little more and you.."  
  
And just like that, marill DID give a little more. Growlithe's flames were devoured by a flow of water bigger than ever. Growlithe was drenched, and he fell to the floor, exhauster and washed out.  
  
"GODDAMNIT!" Alex screamed. "GODDAMNIT, GODDAMNIT, GODDAMNIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
Brenna, from her spot, merely chuckled and pointed. "Good job, Mr. Strong- Trainer!"  
  
Vivi giggled and trotted over to her marill, giving it a hug. "Looks like I'm just a little more powerful than you!"  
  
Alex quickly scooped up his growlithe and tossed one of his pokeballs at Brenna, seething with anger. "Shut it! I don't want to hear anything from you! That battle was CLEARLY a type-disadvantage for me. You can't call me a bad trainer because my fire pokemon was defeated by a water-type!"  
  
Brenna seemed to ignore this. "I believe this means that you, Dominic, must win the next battle for us to get out of this whole fiasco. You ready?"  
  
Dom sighed, but Brenna thought she caught a hint of confidence in his tone. "What with Jeremy and you winning, I don't think I can let you guys down," he said, walking out into the now-familiar ballroom battlefield. Trying to decide which of his pokemon to use, the final Winstrate also walked towards the center, if not with more difficulty. She was clearly the strongest of the family, as well as the oldest. Her beady, aged eyes looked over Dominic, sizing him up.  
  
"I am assuming you are the strongest of your group," she said. "As am I. I have been training for much longer than the rest of my family. Allow me to introduce myself.. my name is Vicky Winstrate."  
  
Dom gulped. He was starting to seriously doubt that he was stronger than his teammates. "I'm Dominic.."  
  
"Excellent. Shall we begin the end? Come out, meditite!"  
  
Vicky tossed her pokeball onto the floor, and a small grey and blue form was emitted. Dominic scratched his head, pulling at one of his black spikes. He had never seen the thing before, and didn't know whether to bring out Zappy, who was stronger, or barboach, who had been given an unfair match at the Mauville Gym. Then again.. gulpin was his least experienced pokemon, and he really wanted spoink to evolve..  
  
"Well, boy? Are we going to battle or not?"  
  
Dom found it hard to speak. Why was he so choked up? This was his chance to show his teammates that he was actually a good fighter, not someone who lost gym battles. He brought out his pokedex and aimed it at the blue and grey pokemon, who now seemed to be meditating in the air. Why he hadn't done this in the first place? He certaintly was out of it today..  
  
(Meditite. Meditation pokemon. These small pokemon live high in the mountains, putting themselves through rigorous meditation exercises constantly. Because they can never hold their concentration long enough for their satisfaction, they are constantly forcing themselves into stronger, longer routines. Meditite survive on one berry a day until they evolve, and are propelled only by their need for inner satisfaction.)  
  
Dom snapped his pokedex shut. "Damn.. that's amazing.." What pokemon of his could possibly go against a pokemon that strong and confident? None of his pokemon had a particular advantage over psychic types.. "Alright.. go spoink!"  
  
Dominic's pig-like pokemon materialzed onto the floor and looked eagerly around. "Hey, Dominic! What's up for today? Poink! How about I open a can of whoop-ass on this.. what is that thing?"  
  
Dom hadn't remember his spoink sounding so violent, but he smiled. "Don't get too excited yet, spoink.. this might be a tough battle. It's a meditite, and I don't think it wants to hold hands.."  
  
Vicky was tapping her foot impatiently, muttering something to her meditite. Spoink was still curious. "I don't have hands, Dom.. and what's so special about that floating monkey? I'm a psychic type.. shouldn't my attacks be effective against another psychic? I'll kick his BUTT!"  
  
Dom hadn't thought of that. "Well.. yeah.. but it goes the same way for Vicky's pokemon.."  
  
Spoink sighed. "Alright, I'll try my best! Let's kill some meditite ass! Spoi!"  
  
Vicky noticed that Dom was ready, and spoke up. "Finally! Are we ready, then?"  
  
"Sure are! Ready spoink?"  
  
"Ready to kill!"  
  
"I take that as a yes! Okay.. psybeam, spoink! Aim for the eyes so it will break concentration!"  
  
Vicky was doing an odd sort of dance that looked ritualistic to Dominic. "Calm Mind, meditite! Focus on your inner strength!"  
  
Spoink hopped forward on his spring, posistioning his pearl under the light. Glowing a bright purple, the pearl released a blast of energy that shot straight toward meditite's eyes. Meanwhile, meditite sat still, meditating in mid-air, and began to glow a strange, blue, shade. Just as soon as it had begun, it stopped. This was when the psybeam hit it square in the face.  
  
"Alright!" Dom yelled. He flipped open his pokedex, where sprites of both spoink and meditite were shown. According to his pokedex, spoink was at full health, and the psybeam had taken off 25% of meditite's health. However, meditite had boosted it's special attack and defense when calming it's mind. Descisions, descisions..  
  
"Spoink, try another psybeam!"  
  
Vicky was watching everything without the use of a pokedex.. it was as if she knew everything that was going on without using any devices. "Alright, meditite, give him some confusion!"  
  
Spoink, who was extremely hyper, bounced around the floor and shot another of it's energy beams. Meditite, however, simply floated upward until it reached the ceiling of the room. Here, it opened it's eyes for the first time. Glowing black, the meditite spun around, throwing black shadows in every direction. One of these shadows struck spoink in the side. Spoink began to spin around, attempting to catch his balance.  
  
"Oh, no! You're confused, aren't you, spoink?" Dom yelled.  
  
Spoink merely fell onto it's side, twitching. "Kill.. meditite.. dead.. psycho.."  
  
"Obviously.."  
  
Vicky laughed. "Ahahaha! You're pitiful pokemon will be confused for awhile now. I can wittle down the things health now!"  
  
"Er.. spoink, try to psybeam as hard as you can! Please, I know you're a little stunned by that attack, but give it your all!" Dom yelled to the dazed purple pig.  
  
"Meditite!" Vicky said. "Another confusion!"  
  
Spoink was still twitching as he got hit with another shadow-like attack. According to Dom's pokedex, spoink was now at 35% health, while meditite was still at 75%. He had to get up.. now..  
  
"Finish it off with a high jump kick!" Vicky screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Dom said. "Meditite isn't a fighting type."  
  
Vicky smirked. "Or so you thought. Just watch as my pokemon knocks yours out."  
  
Meditite landed swiftly on the floor, where it extending it's seemingly always folded legs. Running, suddenly, towards the stunned spoink, meditite extended it's leg and jumped into the air. Dominic winced, thinking it was all over, but just when all hope seemed lost..  
  
Spoink shook itself awake from what was probably a state of shock and extreme confusion and looked up. Seeing meditite flying towards him, he rolled away with one, swift motion. "AHAH! Thought you could keep me down, eh? Well now I'll blast you to psycho bits! MUAHAHA!" Spoink bounced high into the air, spewing a huge beam of energy into meditite.  
  
"Spoink, I think I just fell back in love with you!" Dom yelled. "One more and I think he's out!"  
  
Spoink once again bounced high into the air, dodging another kick from meditite. Vicky looked like she would have a panic attack if things went any more unexpectedly.  
  
"You got it, Dom, buddy!" Spoink screamed like a maniac. "Let's.. KILL!" He shot one last psybeam, which struck the enemy right in the eyes. Meditite, folding it's legs in one last movement of strength, fell to the ground, emitting a small humming noise.  
  
"We won! We won!" Dom yelled, running to pick up his pokemon. He lifted spoink above his head and spun around, smiling and laughing. "We CAN win! I knew it! Wattson was just a little tougher than we had expected, but we.. we beat the Winstrates!"  
  
"We killed that psycho-pokemon's ass, Dom!" spoink yelled. "I feel so much stronger! Do you think I'll evolve?"  
  
Dom set the pokemon down and looked at Vicky, who was recalling her fainted meditite. "I hope so, spoinky. Maybe after a few more battles."  
  
"Alright! If I evolve, we can kick some more poke-ass and show them all how good we really are!"  
  
Dom chuckled. "You bet! Time to come in, though. I think I should talk with everyone else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. see you soon!" Spoink hopped willingly into his pokeball, which Dom set back onto his belt. He then ran back to his partners, who were cheering, jumping up and down.  
  
"You were amazing!" Brenna said, hugging him closely. "Seriously, I have never seen a battle like that, Dom. Amazing."  
  
Alex couldn't help but hug Dom, either. "Dominic, buddy old pal, you have just won the respect of me and everyone else in the room. If I could battle like that.. well.. I would've won.. but that's besides the point.."  
  
Even Jeremy looked impressed. "That sure was exciting, Dominic. Your spoink is so cool!"  
  
Dom could only beam. When he finally found words, he could only talk about the meditite. "That thing was.. scary!"  
  
Brenna smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes. "I've only seen a meditite once or twice, but only in books. I should get one myself, if I ever come across it. Truly amazing pokemon, aren't they?"  
  
"I'll say! But.. we beat them and we get to stay here, now. That's the best, isn't it?" said Dom.  
  
Alex was overly excited. "Exactly. But great job, bud. You'll be the league champ, I can see it in your eyes!"  
  
Dom laughed. "Stop shitting me!"  
  
As the four went back and forth together, the Winstrates all approached. Victor was the first to speak. "You four are indeed a worthy opponent as a group. I am impressed by each of you, and I suspect you will each succeed in whatever you want if you set your minds to it."  
  
Victoria nodded. "I'll be interested to know what the future has in store for you four."  
  
Vivi wasn't so impressed. "They aren't that great.. are they? Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
"Oh, no.. you are a great trainer, too, dear," said Victor. Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"Indeed, I, too, am interesting in following your careers," said Vicky. "Especially yours, Dominic. I see great things for you."  
  
Dominic found himself blushing. "Then.. I'll try to make it worth your attention."  
  
The Winstrates continued in informing the foursome of their living accomodations until the storm ended. Dom, Brenna, Alex, and Jeremy were happy to be protected from the harsh weather, and that they wouldn't have to battle for at least another day. While the Winstrate family carried on with their business, the foursome sat together around a large coffee table in the second-story living room. Brenna, with a map unfolded on the table, explained the route they would take from the house. Before reaching the next gym-city, they would encounter a desert, a volcano, and one hell of a long walk.  
  
As Brenna closed up the map, all four heard the sound of the doorbell. Alex ran over to the door and pressed his ear to it. Barely, he could hear the voices coming from the lobby.  
  
"We just want shelter from the storm.."  
  
Alex fell back onto the couch and laughed until he couldn't breathe. 


End file.
